Justice League: The Rider of the League
by So-Pro Warrior
Summary: It has been several years since Decade restored order to the AR Worlds, since then many new Riders have been born as well as something else. Superheroes! Caped Crusaders and other costume wearing individuals have appeared across the planet. And when a dangerous new enemy invades the Earth, Kamen Rider Decade must join forces with some of Earth's Mightiest Heroes to save the world!
1. A New Chapter Begins

The stars shine brightly in the vastness of space.

 _Mars…_

 _The Mariner Valley…_

A space pod belonging to the United States is seen amongst the vast barrens of the Red Planet, nothing but red dirt and rocks for miles, and miles in every direction with the occasional mounds here and there. Close by was a planted American flag, as well as two male astronauts.

"Well would you look at that. A little slice of heaven."

"If your idea of heaven is a barren, lifeless rock." the African-American male says while looking down at his survey equipment. A stake with a monitor on top as next to him, his Caucasian male friend looked up at the stars in a state of awe.

"You have the soul of a poet." the Caucasian male humorously says looking over at his friend.

"Carter we didn't come for the view. Our mission here is purely scientific." the other astronaut says in a serious tone as he looks over at his fellow astronaut J. Allen Carter "Are you getting any readings?".

Carter looks down at his monitor, on the left were three yellow bars and two red bars with most of them save the top yellow bar decreasing, while on the right was a circle that was mostly green, with some yellow, and less red. The monitor beeped following these changes "No detectable levels of H20." Carter says.

Looking over to his left, he then seems to catch something in his sight "Hold on." he says.

"What?" the other astronaut asks looking over to where Carter was. Spotting a big rock, but with what looked like a, shining rock? Sticking out at the top.

Hopping on over to it due to the gravity of Mars, Carter grabs his pickaxe and begins chipping away at the rock around the silver one "Could be an ice crystal." he guesses kneeling down. He strikes the rock again, the other astronaut wanting to take a look pulls his stake device out of the ground and makes his way over.

Carter chips away the last bit and clears the remaining dust and rubble away, freeing up the silver rock as he picks it up and gets back on his feet. "No, it almost looks organic." he says looking at the strange item.

As he looks at it, a strange rumbling sound begins to emit from below his feet "Carter, look out!" the other astronaut yells pointing at something.

Looking back forward Carter sees the hole where the rock was begin to open up and collapse, cracks spreading out in all directions. Taking a few steps back in fear, the other astronaut turns and starts jumping away as the entire ground begins collapsing further outwards forcing Carter to turn and start jumping away as well. Both astronauts are now on the run as more and more of the ground continues to collapse behind them, unfortunately this eventually catches up to Carter and the ground beneath him disappears sending him falling into a very deep, dark hole as he cries out. The other astronaut is more lucky and with one last jump gets up on the small ridge close to the space pod, escaping the collapsing ground as it finally comes to a stop.

"Carter!" the man calls out, turning to see the destruction as red smoke rose into the air.

The astronaut gets to his feet and approaches the edge as he looks down, meanwhile far below Carter continued tumbling further and further down the hole grunting in pain each time he hit something until even more darkness consumed him.

"Carter you read me?" the other astronaut says activating his communicator "Are you alright?! Repeat, Carter! Do you read me?!"

Groaning in pain Carter finds himself in complete darkness, the ground beneath him flat and smooth allowing him to push himself up to his knees with ease "I'm okay Ed." he says activating his communicator to get in touch with his friend.

However, all he gets is static "Ed? Come in Ed!" still nothing but static "Dead." he concludes in an annoyed tone.

Getting on his feet and turning around, he turns his helmet flashlight on to see the way he came in unfortunately blocked by rubble. Turning back forward he gasps. Right in front of him was a strange, metallic wall; strange symbols inscribed on it. Walking towards it he puts his right hand on it still in complete shock and awe, looking to his right he gasps again as he now spots a massive doorway. It appeared he was in some sort of hallway.

Carter makes his way over to the door, a large circle with two bars sticking out either side and figuring it to be the door knob attempts to turn it but to no avail as it proves to be either very heavy, or it was just stuck. Trying again and giving it everything he's got does nothing as his hand slips right off. Looking back he spots his pickaxe lying on the ground, a smile forms on his face. Hopping over and grabbing it, Carter goes back to the door and slams his pickaxe into the back of the circle and begins pulling, harder and harder he pulls on the pickaxe groaning in stress as he does so. Once again he gives it everything he's got, until finally the circle and bars come breaking right off the door and sent flying, hitting the ground hard and with a metallic thud.

Some dust flows from the destroyed lock as it now appeared to be, as Carter steps in front of the door looking over at it before suddenly some lines on the door begin glowing in a bright white light and traveling upwards. Now a bit frightened and unsure of what he has just done, Carter takes a few steps back with his mouth dropped open. The door opens up and a massive, even brighter white orb of light is seen on the other side before everything behind the door goes white forcing Carter to shield his face from the brightness. A strong, and powerful gust of wind blows through the door sending small pieces of rocks, and lots of dust flying past Carter. Carter lowers his arm a little and opens his eyes into a squint, trying to see if he could spot anything through the door. Through the bright light, something appears and rushes towards Carter who can only cry out in absolute terror with widened eyes.

 _Two Years Later…_

 _Gotham City…_

Police sirens echo out through the night air, a police cruiser flies by and comes to a stop, a few seconds later many more police cars appear with all of them sliding to a complete stop as the police officers in them get out and take cover behind their doors, or the entire vehicle. All of them bring their pistols out and taking aim at the building in front of them while one of them, an old man with white hair, a white moustache; wearing square glasses, and a brown trench coat, takes out a megaphone.

"This is the Gotham Police Department, we have you surrounded! Release the hostages and come out with your hands up!" Commissioner James Gordon says.

Inside the building which was a bank, a long line of civilians are seen in the far back on the ground with their feet together and hands over their heads, all of them having the look of absolute terror on their faces as in front of them were two masked gunmen, one armed with an AK-74, the other a M1921 Thompson with a drum magazine.

Behind them were at least ten other masked gunmen armed with various small arms, as well as three supervillains.

"And here I was thinking Gotham would have been an easier target since I don't have to deal with Superman." Edward Lytenar, more commonly known as Luminus says in an annoyed tone.

"You're joking right? You do realize we still have the Bat to deal with right?" the villain Firefly says.

"Hmph, let him come. I highly doubt he can take all three of us on. Hence why I hired you two to help me out." Luminus says.

"Just make sure that when we get out of this you give us our fair share too." Bane says in a serious tone.

"Hey, if we can even kill Batman, I'll double the pay for both of you. Besides, I highly doubt he'll be ready to face me." Luminus says with a smirk.

Back outside more police vehicles had arrived along with SWAT armored cars, Harvey Bullock walked up to Gordon's side "I'm still not seeing your Bat around comish. If he don't get here soon I'm sending the SWAT guys in." Harvey says.

"And risk the lives of the hostages? You better hold that order back Bullock." Gordon says in an annoyed tone.

The gunman with the AK-74 eyes the hostages with a crazed look in his eyes, sweat spots begin to appear on his ski mask and his finger taps the trigger rapidly "Oh that does it! Just let me shoot some of these hostages will yah! The suspense is killing me!"

"Are you nuts?! Batman could appear at any moment we need those hostages if we're going to use them against him! Don't you dare do anything or you're not getting payed!" Luminus states.

" **I'm sorry. I don't think I can allow that."** a voice suddenly echoes out into the air. Catching everyone's attention as the supervillains and gunmen look around with wide eyes.

"Wh-What was that?" Firefly questions.

"Is it him?" Luminus questions.

"No, that didn't even sound like one of his sidekicks." Bane says.

All of a sudden, from out of nowhere a large gray barrier appears between the two gunmen and the hostages. The barrier moves forward and consumes the hostages who cry out in terror before disappearing along with the barrier "What the?"

"What just happened?!"

Back outside that same barrier suddenly appears before the GCPD, many officer's mouths drop open in shock and fear at what was before them, before suddenly it slides back and the group of hostages from inside appear out from it on the ground still. The barrier disappears as the civilians look around completely confused by what just happened "Uh~, what was that?" Bullock asks.

"Where the hostages go?!" Luminus asks in anger.

"They're safe and sound." a male voice speaks from behind Luminus, making him, Firefly, Bane, and all the gunmen turn in that direction as they spot a figure standing cloaked amongst the shadows "Outside with the police. And now that they're out of harm's way, I can deal with you." the figure says.

Without hesitation all the gunmen aim their weapons and fire at the figure, half the bullets fly past and around the man, while the other half actually hit him. The hired guns continuing firing and firing as the man just stands still taking the shots like they were nothing, after a few more seconds the gunmen exhaust all of their loaded magazines with trails of smoke emitting from some of the gun barrels.

A shell casing hits the ground as the villains and gunmen all stare at the shadowy figure waiting for him to drop, however "Hm, that was it?"

The villains and gunmen couldn't believe their eyes as the man just stood there not showing any signs of pain, not even any signs that he at least felt the bullets him. Luminus's mouth is dropped open while Bane grits his teeth in shock and anger while Firefly was also visibly shocked by this. The figure reaches down to his left hip and grabs a square-shaped device, opening it up he reaches in and pulls out what appears to be some sort of card before suddenly transforming the item into what appears to be a strange-looking gun now.

"My turn." he says, placing the card into a strange looking belt device around his waist.

" _ **Attack Ride."**_ the man closes the device _**"Blast!"**_

The figure aims his weapon forward and in just a split second fires multiple shots in an arc taking all of the gunmen down instantly as sparks are sent flying from their bodies upon being hit. Luminus, Firefly, and Bane who covered their faces, lower their arms and look down at all their defeated men as they groan in pain and writhe on the ground. The three villains look back at the shadowy figure as he continues to just stand still "Think you're so tough huh, well let's see you survive this." Firefly says as he aims his flamethrower and fires it's under barrel spewing a torrent of flames at the figure.

This time however the man moves as he jumps to his left to dodge the fire and begins running, Firefly stops firing and follows after the figure, this time firing the top barrel and sending explosive shots flying at the man as they impact behind him a few times. The shadowy figure continues running until Firefly, using his jetpack, flies in front of him and fires his second barrel spewing another torrent of flames at the figure who lunges to his left over the bank counters and behind the desks for cover.

Firefly aims his gun and fires more explosive shots, the rounds impacting and causing massive explosions that destroy the desks "Well would you look at that, all talk and no-"

" _ **Attack Ride. Invisible!"**_

Hearing this Firefly turns around "Yo." the shadowy figure says before swinging a sword upwards and striking Firefly, sending sparks flying from him as he stumbles back, the figure jumps over Firefly landing behind him as Firefly spins around allowing the man to then side kick him in the chest sending him flying a few feet to the ground. As Firefly groans on the ground, Bane steps in front of him "I don't know who you are señor, but you are messing with the wrong people." he says.

Bane activates his dispenser and sends the Venom into his body, the veins in his arms popping out as he also slightly increases in size due to the venom increasing his strength and endurance. With a battle roar Bane charges forward, the figure takes out another card _**"Attack Ride. Clock Up!"**_ and in the blink of an eye disappears as Bane throws his right fist down, striking absolutely nothing but the concrete floor. Grunting in shock Bane looks around trying to figure out just where the attacker went, when suddenly something sharp strikes his back making him spin around throwing his fist but hits and sees nothing.

A quick blur rushes by Bane's rear again striking him and sending sparks flying as he cries out in pain and swings again hitting nothing. Roaring out in anger Bane raises both of his arms as he prepares to strike the ground to create a small shockwave, but is stopped by something cutting his tube making him cry out in pain as he holds the sides of his heads and begins shrinking back to normal. Suddenly in the course of a few seconds the blur from before appears all around Bane striking him multiple times with punches and kicks, Bane feels and reacts to them but sees nothing until eventually a punch to the left side of his face sends him spinning around to the ground.

The speeding blur comes to a stop in front of the knocked out Bane as the figure turns his head slightly and looks at Luminus, a look of fear across his face as he holds his hands up in front of him and backs up. The figure approaches him, after taking a few more steps back, a sinister grin crosses Luminus's lips. Pressing the white circle on his suit, Luminus generates several illusions of himself around the figure, all of them arming themselves with a laser pistol which they aim at him.

"So tough guy, what's your plan now?" Luminus sarcastically questions.

The figure doesn't say anything and just takes out another card "You're not the only one who can do that."

" _ **Attack Ride. Illusion!"**_

And like that two more shadowy figures of the same man appear around him, all the Luminus' eyes widened in shock "In that case!" they all say as they all fire their laser pistols.

However all of the shadowy figures take out their swords and block the attacks, redirecting them at the ground in front of all the Luminus' nearly hitting their feet as all of them stop firing and jump back in fear.

" _ **Attack Ride. Slash!"**_

All three figures take this opportunity to charge forward with their swords held out to their right, closing the distance on Luminus and his illusions as they deliver a side swipe striking two Luminus' each, and then swinging it back striking both of them again sending the Luminus' twirling around a few feet into the air before the majority of them disappear leaving just the real Luminus. Luminus hits the ground a rolls back a few times, he attempts to get back up but is in too much pain.

All the shadowy figure's illusions also disappear leaving just the real one. Sensing something from behind him the figure jumps into the air as both Firefly and Bane, having of recovered attempt to strike him with their fists but miss. Also recovering Luminus regroups with the two and turns around as the figure lands in front of the three supervillains "Time to finish this." the man says, taking out another card, this one with a gold image on it as he then places it into his belt device.

" _ **Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!"**_

All of a sudden a row of giant blue and gold holographic cards resembling the one the figure just used, appear between him and the supervillains. The man jumps into the air with cards following until they form a descending path down towards the villains, high in the air the man extends his right leg outwards and begins descending through the holographic cards as they disappear one by one with him passing through them. The villains grunt and look on in shock as the card in front of them has the image of the man on it also with his right leg extended outwards, that is until the real figure comes through the card as it disappears, a circle of bars surrounding the man's leg as he then kicks Luminus square in the chest, the shockwave from the impact sending him including Firefly and Bane all three flying backwards to the ground.

The three cry out in pain as suddenly an explosion erupts from them with the figure flying back and landing on the ground crouched down. The figure calmly stands back up as the explosion dies down behind him revealing the three supervillains on the floor, groaning in pain and unconscious.

All of a sudden one of the skylight panel's break and another figure comes dropping down into the building. The figure lands behind the knocked out villains and stands up, revealing it to be none other than the Dark Knight of Gotham himself, Batman. Batman looks down at the unconscious and beaten up villains, before turning his attention towards the lone standing figure just a few feet away from them, shrouded in shadows "Don't worry, all the hostages are safe and all the villains and their hired guns dealt with." the figure says.

Batman narrows his eyes suspiciously at the figure, he didn't like it when some newcomer appeared from out of nowhere with unknown intentions "I can tell by that look you don't trust me. Don't worry, I can assure you I'm one of the good guys." the figure says.

"Who are you?" Batman questions.

In the skies above Gotham, a large cloud slowly moves away, allowing the light of the full moon to shine downwards as inside the bank the light illuminates the figure. Batman gets a good look at the man before him, "I'm just a passing through, Kamen Rider. Remember that." Kamen Rider Decade says in a monotone voice. Just as then a dimensional wall appears behind him and slides forward engulfing him, the wall disappearing and Decade with it.

Batman looking at this actually becomes a bit shocked at what he has just seen. Regaining his composure, he looks up at the night sky, just wondering just who, or what it was that he just encountered. And if he would ever see him again.

* * *

 _ **(Insert Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme)**_

" _ **Kamen Ride. Decade!"**_

 _A motorcycle engine revs up and the magenta colored logo of Kamen Rider Decade flies into view in the background followed by the title._

 **Kamen Rider Decade**

 **X**

 **Justice League**

 **Justice League: The Rider of the League**

 _ **(End Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme)**_

* * *

Nothing but complete darkness is seen.

" _Help…"_ a male voice cries out as it echoes through the darkness.

" _You must...They are coming! You must...resist! You must...fight!"_

Suddenly a barrage of images begins flowing through, death, destruction, chaos, fire, screams of pain, of terror, of sadness, sounds of death, of blasters, of explosions.

" _They are coming!"_

A flash of bright white light erupts.

A pair of eyes open up. Sitting up from his bed calmly, Tsukasa Kadoya rubs his eyes and turns his head.

 _11:30 AM_ his digital clock read.

Tsukasa sighs "I wonder what that was all about?" he asks aloud to himself. Deciding to think about whatever it was he just saw later, Tsukasa gets out of bed and stands up, stretching his arms into the air and letting out a yawn. The bedroom he was in still darkened, Tsukasa walks over to the massive brown curtain and pulls one of the chords, sliding the curtains apart allowing the rays of the sun to shine into the room. Tsukasa is forced to cover his eyes at first, still adjusting the change in brightness. Once his eyes have adjusted he lowers his arms and looks out into the city before him, down in the streets life was bustling as people walked on the sidewalks and cars drove through the street, the traffic pretty light at the current moment. The city had a multitude of big, and tall buildings, but one that stood out the very most amongst them, was one with a giant statue of the Earth at the top with a gold ring around it that said _The Daily Planet_.

"Well, time to see what today brings." Tsukasa says to himself once again. Turning to the door Tsukasa makes his way over and exits the room, next to the doorway was a small round table with a newspaper on top, the title of it reading _MAJOR UN PEACE TALKS! Possibility of All Nukes Being Disarmed?!_

Tsukasa begins going through his morning routine, finding something to eat for breakfast, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. _"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya. There are a few other names that I go by. The Devil, The Destroyer of All, and, The Destroyer of Worlds. Though, those names seemed to have all but disappeared. Nowadays, everyone that knows me, either call me by my name, or, by another. Kamen Rider, Decade. Kamen Rider, a masked warrior who fights for justice. There are many others who bear that name, many of whom I can call my allies, even my friends, but there are those, who use the name and dirty it with their evil deeds. You can say, I used to be one of those, but no more. Where before I was the Great Leader of an evil organization that seeked domination across the Rider Worlds, I have now begun anew and joined my fellow Riders in the fight against the great evils that threaten all that is good. And for the past eight years, me and the Kamen Riders, along with our allies, the Super Sentai, have been in a never ending battle against these forces of evil. New Riders and Sentai continue to be born every year, and with them, a new threat arises. For many years, the fight between good and evil has waged on, many times have the forces of evil almost prevailed in conquering our world, and many times have we heroes come back from the brink of defeat to stop them from succeeding. Even to this day, the battles still continue, far and wide. But for now, everything remains quiet. Our enemies in hiding, plotting their next move. There is nothing we heroes can do, but just wait, and be ready for when the time comes where we may be needed again."_

Tsukasa, dressed in blue pants, a magenta t-shirt, and gray coat exits his room and begins making his way down the hallway of the apartment complex he was currently living in. _"While I wait for that time to come, the only thing I can truly do is continue my never ending journey. My end goal, who knows. Ever since saving the Rider Worlds, it's been a nonstop travel from place to place, world to world. After all it's not like I have much else to do. At the current moment my travels have taken me back to the main Rider world and to the United States of America. Where I have found myself coming across something rather interesting. It seems that this country has its own group of heroes, or superheroes as the civilians call them that have begun popping up in recent years. Unlike me and the other Riders who are all but considered urban legends save for a few who are more public due to their circumstances, all of these heroes are more widely known across the world. Even a few heroes who have attempted to keep their fights to the shadows, are more known. After all, they tend to do everything to help the public and or their respective city's law enforcement. Catching robbers, thieves, muggers, psychos, plus they also contend with other super-powered people who upon gaining their own powers decide to utilize it for their own evil purposes. While we Riders do what we can to help the public from time to time, depending on the situation we can either utilize our Rider powers or not. But most of the time, we only use them when dealing with our enemies. Then, there's also the fact that these heroes all live by a very strict no-killing rule, no matter what. Even when facing off against super-powered villains, or gunmen with hostages, these heroes try their best to make sure everyone survives with the villains just getting put in prison, even people who are complete monsters are just arrested and sent to jail. While us Riders don't take any joy in taking another human's life, depending on who it is we're dealing with, especially if they have turned themselves into a monster and cannot be redeemed or returned to normal, then we will not hesitate to put a stop to them entirely. Something I feel like these heroes would have a problem with when it comes to the way we Riders operate, but if only they knew how vastly different our enemies were when compared to theirs. To us, our enemies are all but no longer human, many of them are monsters yes, but for those few who resemble a human but can also transform into a monster, they are long gone from being a human. It's because of this we Riders tend to keep to ourselves and out of the way of these heroes in the United States, we have our own problems to deal with in our own way, and they have theirs."_

Tsukasa is walking through Metropolis, the home city of one such of these heroes who goes by the name Superman, who also has a few other heroes that help him out in this city from time to time. Such as his cousin Supergirl, and another hero named Steel. Walking by a small electronics shop, something catches Tsukasa's attention at the viewing window which a few people have gathered around, stopping in his tracks he turns and walks over to it looking at one of the many television screens with the majority of them showing the same thing. A news report with a young, pretty, blonde haired woman saying something, which could not be heard because of the window. Thanks to the words at the bottom that read _Superman Continues Disarming Nukes_ it was clear that the news report was on the very recent event that has been going on for the past few months. In which during the UN Peace Talks a Senator Carter was able to convince the entire UN that nukes should be disarmed as they were no longer needed, that all that was needed to protect the world was Superman himself. The Man of Steel himself voicing his agreement to Senator Carter and stating to the entire council that he would use his powers to become a true peacekeeper of the world.

Tsukasa internally sighs at reading this as he watches a video in the upper left corner of the screen showing Superman continuing to disarm nuclear warheads with his heat vision powers. In his head, Tsukasa knew that while Superman meant well and was trying to do what he seemed was best so that such dangerous weapons as nukes were no longer needed, he also felt that sometimes even the most powerful of heroes could not handle every situation by his or herself. Even with all the powers he had at disposal, protecting an entire world by yourself was nigh impossible, he couldn't be everywhere at the same time and respond to every dangerous situation simultaneously. Even Kabuto, the fastest Rider he knew with his Clock Up powers, or The Flash, another speedster hero who lived in the US in a place called Central City who even said so himself, could not be in two places at once. Plus you never knew what kinds of threats could appear from out of nowhere, with the number of space invaders that the Earth (mostly Japan) has faced in the past, which the Sentai had luckily dealt with, you never know what could suddenly appear next from the depths of space, or from another dimension, or what. If protecting the entire planet was that easy, the Ichigo, the very first Kamen Rider would have been the only Rider needed in this world to fight against Shocker and all those other evil organizations or monster groups that all of the Riders have faced over the years. Upon the news report changing to something else, Tsukasa takes his leave.

Sometime later Tsukasa sits in a restaurant having lunch, a medium steak with some french fries and salad. As he cuts another piece of his steak off and eats it, the sound of a news report coming on the nearby television catches a few people's attention while many of the other customers, Tsukasa included, continue eating their lunch.

" _In other news it appears Gotham City had a very strange visitor last night."_

Hearing this brings Tsukasa's attention to the screen, seeing as how now the news report was now showing a video from what looked like a security camera inside the Gotham bank he was in last night; when he took down those three villains and their gunmen. The title at the bottom reads _Mysterious Figure saves Hostages and Defeats Villains!_

The video plays showing Tsukasa as Decade taking down all of the gunmen and the three villains as the newsman continues _"A mysterious armored figured, shrouded in darkness appeared from out of nowhere, using strange powers to create a strange portal that teleported the hostages in the bank outside into the safe hands of the GCPD. After doing that even when fired upon by the hired gunmen the figure remained unfazed and in one fell swoop took all of the shooters down before engaging the three supervillains Luminus, Firefly, and Bane with immense powers, and skills. In just a few short minutes, all three villains had been taken down, badly beaten but still alive miraculously given that the figure seemed to "kick" them and somehow produce an explosion that engulfed them but did not kill them. Who this mysterious figure is no one knows, and whether or not we'll see him again remains a question. Who is this mysterious armored and masked man? Is he a new hero, or something else?"_

"Well, so much for going unnoticed." Tsukasa quietly says to himself.

It's not like he had much choice though. Yesterday he happened to be in Gotham deciding to check the city out, he didn't like it much, he could sense how dangerous and corrupted it was. After all, given the kinds of villains that the city's hero Batman, and his "Bat Family" faced, he could understand why. Just as he was about to leave, he overheard about the robbery and hostage situation from a nearby police cruiser and thus decided to intervene when he heard that Batman had been a no show so far. Oh well, what's done is done, Tsukasa pretty much summarizes. Finishing his lunch and paying for it Tsukasa takes his leave.

Time passes by and Tsukasa is now riding his Rider Machine, Machine Decader through Metropolis. Exiting the city Tsukasa drives to the top of a nearby mountain that gives visitors a good view of the entire city, as he takes out his "Decade Pink" Blackbird Fly 135 Twin-lens Reflex Camera and focusing on the city takes a picture of it.

From then all for much of the remaining day, Tsukasa drives about the state's countryside just taking in the sights and exploring any place that seems of interest. Taking pictures when he sees fit. Each picture he takes, the photos come out surprisingly well, a sign for him that nothing bad was going to happen to whatever it was he took a photo off, which was of course good to know. Since before his photos were signals of the crossing of the Worlds. Ever since he saved the Rider Worlds, everything had pretty much been as peaceful as it could get, the Rider Worlds were no longer on the verge of merging or collapsing. Which meant every Rider in every world, as well as everyone else who lived on them could go about whatever their normal lives were. Eventually Tsukasa travels out far enough from Metropolis, and with the sun beginning to set he turns around and starts driving back to the city, his day pretty much done with.

Night falls, still some miles out from Metropolis and getting a bit thirsty, Tsukasa stops at a nearby rural gas station to get something to drink. The ring of the door signaling a person entering goes off as Tsukasa walks into the building, the elderly male attendant and a middle-aged male customer being the only other people in the room as their attentions were on the television screen propped up on the back wall. Tsukasa made his way towards the back where the cold, refrigerated drinks were as the two people paid no mind to him continuing to watch what was on the screen which was another news report with the title reading _Ongoing Investigations into Deep Space Network Sabotages_.

"First Superman's defusing nukes, and now we got people messing with our satellites. I swear if this were a movie we'd be having aliens invading the planet right about now." the customer says.

"Tch, yeah like that would be anything new with everything we've already had to deal with lately." the cashier says.

Tsukasa reaches the refrigerators and looks through the windows trying to figure out exactly what he wanted.

"So who do you think is behind it?" the customer asks.

Just as then the front doors to the convenience store open up, and three men in ski masks come rushing in armed with pistols. The three men run up to the customer and cashier who upon seeing this immediately raise their hands, their eyes widening in shock and fear "Alright gramps you know the drill. Money in the bag, no funny business, and no one gets hurt!" the lead robber says as he and his cohorts aim their pistols at the two.

In the back Tsukasa ducks down behind the shelves and slowly peeks out spotting the three robbers, he internally sighs as he gets back behind the shelf _"I swear you don't see a lot of this happening in Japan. Almost like having all these heroes around increases the crime or something? Surprisingly."_ Tsukasa says in his head as he quietly moves along the back of the store crouched down. Making his way towards the bathroom door as he quickly enters and closes the door, but not without the door making a squeaking sound which immediately alerts the robbers.

"You, go check it out." the lead robber orders the other behind his right shoulder "You, get the money." he says to the other.

Listening to him while the one robber starts forcing the cashier to put the money in his sack, the other begins making his way over to the bathroom door cautiously. The last thing he wanted to do was find that whoever it was hiding in the bathroom was armed with a gun him or herself. Approaching the door the robber slowly reaches for the door handle, when suddenly _**"Kamen Ride: Decade!"**_

"Huh?" the robber hums in confusion upon hearing this.

All of a sudden the door kicks open right into the robber's face immediately knocking him back and out. His two pals look over wondering what just happened, to see Decade calmly stride out of the bathroom and to the end of the aisle leading right towards them.

"Wh-What the hell?" the robber with the money bag questions in complete shock.

Decade starts walking towards them, the lead robber grits his teeth in anger and aims his pistol "Hero wannabe." he says as he begins firing his pistol. The bullets hit Decade, but have no effect on him whatsoever as they ping right off him. The lead robber continues firing and firing until he spends his entire magazine, left with no choice the man charges Decade intending to pistol whip him. Once within range he swings his pistol down but Decade simply catches his wrist, the robber gasps with widened eyes of shock "Can't be a wannabe if I am a real hero." Decade says, as he pulls his right fist back and slams it right into the robber's face sending him flying to the ground.

Seeing his boss down the remaining robber looks back at Decade in fear, after a few seconds he drops the bag of cash and raises his hands in surrender "Smart move kid." Decade says.

A few minutes later and using some rope that was in the store Decade ties the three robbers to a pole at the gas station for the police, who were on their way, to pick up.

Tsukasa pays for his bottle of water and mounts his Rider Machine "Hey! I recognize you! You were on the news this morning!" the customer says in realization.

"Thanks for the help, whoever you are."

"It's what I do sir." Decade says giving the man a two-finger salute before driving off.

"Sheesh, lot of these heroes coming out of the woodworks nowadays." the cashier says.

"No kidding." the customer says in agreement.

After about thirty more minutes of driving, Tsukasa arrives back at the apartment complex and with no one around he sends his Rider Machine through a dimensional wall. He walks back up to his room, unlocks the front door and enters. Looking at a road map of the entire United States, Tsukasa crosses off the entire state of Delaware, a few of the other eastern seaboard states also crossed off already "Well, I did all I could here. Time to move onto my next destination." Tsukasa says to himself before folding the map back up.

Straightening himself and looking at the clock to see it was 10 o'clock already, Tsukasa decides to turn in early for the night. After all, after today his adventures in Delaware were pretty much over. Not a lot to do here when compared to some of the other states he had been to thus far, he thought to himself, impressing and entertaining Tsukasa was really difficult, even for himself apparently. But for a man who has been to many worlds, and done so much, it would figure that when the fighting cools down there wouldn't really be a lot for him to do until the next big fight. Looking over at his desk to see his camera, Tsukasa decides to take one last picture of Metropolis from his room just for the heck of it. Grabbing it and walking over to his window, Tsukasa looks through the camera lens and focuses it for a shot. As he does so, he notices a small dot of movement far off in the distance on one of the rooftops.

Tsukasa lowers his camera for a second, confused by what he had just saw. He knew he saw something, and so putting his camera down on a nearby table, grabs a pair of binoculars from the same table and brings it up to his eyes. Looking back to where he saw the moving dot, he begins scanning around the nearby rooftops, until finally he catches sight of something, or more precisely, someone. It was Batman.

Tsukasa lowers his binoculars with an intrigued look on his face "Well now Dark Knight. What are you doing here on Superman's turf?" he questions.

 _At an Abandoned Warehouse…_

Batman dropped through the skylight into an abandoned looking warehouse, nothing around but dust covered crates and old computer equipment, at least, at first glance. Standing up Batman walked over to the nearby computer desk, where he found a strange looking black, gray, and red device of some kind. Before he could get the chance to further examine it, the sound of a commotion from behind caught his attention, as he turned to see a well-lit room from which two of the three researchers that he had been hunting for the past few weeks emerged, an elderly man with a bald head and white hair around save for a few strands on top, and a moustache, and an overweight black woman with long dark hair.

Batman had encountered these two, as well as a young Asian male during his investigation into the deep space satellite sabotages where they not only bested him, but seemed to be speaking a strange language almost not of this world, and had even survived a massive explosion that left their bodies seriously disfigured. And yet with a few snaps they were suddenly back to normal and leaving the scene of the crime like it was nothing. Not knowing what to make of them, and having not known where they went, once he discovered they had been sighted in Metropolis he couldn't help but go after them where he followed them to this abandoned warehouse, though it appeared it wasn't so abandoned anymore.

The elderly man spoke to the woman, once again in a very strange language, as the woman turned the lights off and closed the door before the two made their way to another door. Once they were gone Batman made his way over to the room and taking out a flashlight, opened the door. Activating and shining the flashlight into the room, Batman scans through the place as it looked like just a normal office, that is, until he shined the flashlight over to his right where a very strange sight appeared before him. Shining the light up, Batman found himself looking upon three, what looked like pods of some kind. Glowing crimson red with gray vines of some kind of unknown material holding them in place, and see-through as inside these pods were the researchers that he had been chasing. All of them in their undergarments.

Making his way over to the pod containing the old man, Batman takes out one of his batarangs and with ease cuts the pod right open. The liquid material pulling apart with strange white, yellow, goo oozing out as the elderly man falls through. Batman catches him and puts him on the ground carefully, Batman begins checking for a pulse but almost immediately the man lets out a groan signaling that he was alive but unconscious. All of a sudden a loud growl comes from Batman's right, shining his flashlight over to the opened door a ferocious looking dog walks into view growling at the Caped Crusader. Just then within a split second, the dog pounces, tackling into Batman with immense speed and strength catching Batman off guard as he now finds the dog on top of him. The dog begins going for his face with its teeth forcing Batman to crawl back until he finds himself right up against the wall, grunting as he struggles to keep the dog back Batman eventually manages to kick the dog off him.

The dog slams into the desk knocking it over but doesn't seem fazed by this as it charges right back at Batman barking away. Batman leaps up causing the dog to slam headfirst into the wall, again not affected or even dazed by the impact as Batman leaps up towards a pipe and uses it to swing around and up onto a bigger pipe on the ceiling. Batman looks down at the dog as it puts its front paws on the wall, and suddenly begins scaling up it like it was a spider; before his eyes the dog suddenly shifts into a white, black, and red, slimy-looking creature with a translucent sharp tongue sticking out of its opened mouth.

His mouth dropped open in complete shock, Batman is taken off guard allowing the creature to lunge at him knocking him off the pipe into a massive machine before falling into some metal barrels knocking them away. Groaning in pain Batman struggles to get up as the slime creature jumps on a stack of crates behind him before dropping onto the floor. Batman manages to turn around just in time to see the creature coming towards him as it swings its left claw at him, Batman just barely manages to dodge it as the creature then picks him up with both of its front claws and then backhands him. Sending Batman through a window and crashing through a small shelf before hitting another bigger shelf with a lot of stuff on it as the impact causes the bigger shelf to come crashing down with all of its items on top of him. The small shelf luckily stopping it from crushing him.

Outside the room, the dog-like creature begins moving towards the window with the intent to finish off the Dark Knight, when suddenly it perks its head up and turns around growling in anger. From the shadows Tsukasa emerges as he calmly walks a few feet forward before coming to a stop "So, what exactly are you supposed to be? Other than a guard dog of course. Some kind of white Martian or something? What are you guarding is the question, and who are your masters?" Tsukasa questions.

The creature roars at Tsukasa and launches itself at him, Tsukasa sidesteps causing the dog to miss as it flies right by him and lands back on the ground sliding to a stop leaving some claw marks across the floor. "Bad doggy. I guess I'll have to teach you some tricks." Tsukasa says, as he pulls out his Decadriver and places it on his waist as the belt forms around him.

Tsukasa pulls his Decade Card out from the Ride Booker and holds it in front of him with the face of the card facing forward **"Henshin."** he says, before flipping the card around and placing it into his Driver.

" _ **Kamen Ride"**_ Tsukasa then closes his Driver _**"Decade!"**_

Around him nine small gray and silver circles appear, each of them bearing the symbol of the nine Heisei Riders that came before him as then the circles change into images of his armor and converge onto him. The armor appearing on Tsukasa as mostly black with some white lines and green eyes, above in front of his face seven card shaped and red colored holographic images appear that travel and embed themselves into the helmet. Flashing for a second they turn black as then the magenta color of the parts of his armor fade into place, completing his transformation into Decade.

The creature roars at Decade and lunges at him, Decade places a card into his Driver _**"Attack Ride: Slash!"**_ taking out his Ride Booker in sword mode and running his hand up along its blade, the blade of the sword glows in red energy as with a battle cry Decade swings the sword forward cutting right through the creature with an energized slash. The creature flies by him and lands back on the ground a few feet behind him, but remains still, after a few seconds the top half of the creature slides off from the rest of its body onto the floor and the whole creature disintegrates into a messy puddle of goop.

From the room where the researchers' bodies are, a young Asian male wearing a lab coat watches the whole scene with narrowed, angry eyes. The man turns and speaks in the same strange language as his comrades as sure enough, the elderly man, and overweight black woman have finished taking the other researchers bodies out of their pods. Walking over the Asian man picks up his real counterpart's body while the other two do the same, they begin making their way over to the door but stop in their tracks, Decade stands at the doorway blocking their only exit with his arms crossed.

"Interesting pet you had there. Don't suppose that means you aren't their twins I'm guessing. Why don't you show who you really are." Decade says.

The three fake researchers stare at Decade with anger, after a few seconds they drop their real counterparts' bodies, and suddenly shapeshift before the Kamen Rider. Turning into the same strange white and black substance of whatever that dog creature was made of, but this time more humanoid with bulbous shaped heads and at the center of the heads, big black circles with a small red dot at the center.

"Interesting, so you gonna tell me who you are and why you're here?" Decade asks.

The answer, the three humanoids take out large black and gray with red hole blasters and aim at Decade "Figured." Decade says.

The three fire at him sending large red energy blasts at Decade who quickly leaps back through the doorway dodging the shots, as he then leaps off to his right out of sight of the fake scientists. The three creatures give chase after Decade running out of the room and aiming towards their left where Decade calmly stands a few feet away "Now that the civilians are out of harm's way. I can do this." Decade says taking out his Final AttackRide Decade card.

" _ **Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!"**_

A row of giant, holographic Final AttackRide cards appear in front of Decade as he takes out his Ride Booker in gun mode. The three creatures fire their blasters but find their shots blocked by the lead card which shows Decade aiming his gun at them, Decade aims his gun at the three and pulls the trigger, sending a powerful charged blast flying through the cards until it eventually passes through the final card and impacts into the three creatures who cry out in pain before an explosion erupts taking them out.

With the doppelgangers, whoever or whatever they were dealt with, and the researchers safe and sound, Decade makes his way over to Batman and lifts the massive shelf off him. The Caped Crusader was alive, but unconscious, and probably in a lot of pain too; as he looks over him to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything worse, Decade takes notice of a strange watch device in his right hand blinking.

"Hm?" he hums confused by this. Until suddenly…

"Hey, who are you?!" a voice from behind him calls out.

Turning around, Decade finds himself looking upon the man of steel, the hero known as Superman, and he unfortunately did not look pleased. However after getting a good look at him, Superman's eyes widen in surprise "Wait, you're that armored man from the news." Superman says recognizing Decade.

Looking past him, Superman notices Batman's arm and the watch device he had given to him just in case he needed his help, Superman looks back at the figure in anger "Easy there Superman, you may not know it but we're on the same team. I didn't do this to him, in fact if I hadn't arrived when I did he probably would have been dead." Decade says trying to explain himself.

"Really? If that's the case, why don't you explain to me what's going on." Superman says crossing his arms.

"Unfortunately, I don't know myself. Otherwise I would. The only thing I've got so far is that there was a guard dog, and some researchers, that weren't what they appeared to be." Decade says.

Before he can say anymore, a loud rumbling from the outside, followed by the shaking of the entire building brings both of their attentions to the windows as a bright flash of light illuminates through them, and far off in the distance what appears to be a giant meteorite soars through Metropolis. The meteorite covered in flames with a massive smoke trail following behind it, the meteorite flies through Metropolis just somehow missing all of the buildings as it descends towards the park. Down below in the streets and at the park, civilians stare up in shock and awe as the civilians in the park look up at it in shock and terror, seeing as how it was coming right towards them; the civilians in the park quickly scatter for safety trying to get out of the meteorites path.

The meteorite crashes as more civilians run out of its path, the giant rock stopping just a few feet outside the park causing all the incoming cars to slide to a stop as the drivers and passengers abandon their vehicles and run to safety.

"There's something you don't see every day." Decade says walking up to Superman's side.

The two look at each other "Take your friend and get him some medical assistance. There are three scientists in here who also need help. I'll wave down any law enforcement or medical people coming this way. If not I'll bring them to safety somewhere." Decade says.

Superman eyes him for a few seconds before finally deciding to trust him as he nods his head in acknowledgement. Superman runs over to Batman and picks him up bridal style, the two walk outside before Superman takes off into the sky; looking to his left upon hearing sirens Decade spots an ambulance driving down the street and quickly gets in their way making them stop.

The young male driver pokes his head out of the window but Decade speaks first pointing towards the warehouse "There are three people in there who are hurt. Can you take care of them?"

Superman flies towards the scene where the giant meteorite came to a stop, police, SCU, firefighters, and paramedics already on the scene as he spots one black female paramedic taking her gurney out of her vehicle. He floats down towards her and calls out "Medic! He needs help!"

He lands in front of her and places Batman on the gurney "What happened?" the young woman asks.

"I'm not sure." Superman replies turning his attention back to the meteorite as he takes off towards it.

The paramedic looks down at Batman, she could see he was unconscious so he must have been hurt real bad. Getting curious, as well as needing to see if he had any kind of head trauma she slowly reaches for his cowl, just as she is about to grab it Batman suddenly shoots awake and grabs her wrist. She gasps "Don't even think about it." he says in an annoyed tone.

People gather atop rooftops to see the giant pillar of smoke rising into the air, three news helicopters fly towards it; on the ground a white news van arrives as firefighters hose down the flames until they are eventually put out. Some smoke still emits from the giant rock indicating it was still hot as the police, SCU, and firefighters look up at the giant rock "Look at the size of that thing!"

"Stay back it's still hot." a young SCU officer says to his colleague.

Decade drives up to the giant meteorite on his Rider Machine before coming to a stop behind the gathered spectators. Everything goes silent, until suddenly puffs of steam blast out from the meteorite taking everyone aback "What was that?" the other SCU officer questions as he and the other officer slowly back up with worried looks on their faces.

The ground begins shaking violently as a crack suddenly forms on a part of the meteorite, from the crack a long, narrow, sharp, white and red leg breaches through, the same colored ooze from the pods seeping out from the meteorite and from its leg. The two SCU officers gasp in terror, but Superman flies in and picks them up before they are crushed by the massive long leg. Trying to loop around another leg bursts from the rock making Superman stop as the leg plants itself on the ground, just barely missing a fire truck and the firefighters around it who all run screaming for cover.

The gathered civilians and law enforcement look on in terror wondering what in the world was going on, and what was inside of the meteorite?! Superman drops the SCU officers off near the civilians and looks back just as a third leg bursts out and upon planting itself on the ground, a large, bulbous mass pulls itself out from the rock and stands tall over the crowd around the same height as the meteorite.

"That doesn't look good." Decade says, noticing how it was in the same color as the previous creatures that he had thought, though this one looked more solid. The three-legged "walker" was entirely white save for some spots that glowed dark red and black, especially one big circle at the center of its "head".

"Incredible, is it some kind of machine?" Snapper Carr, a news reporter questions while holding his microphone while his cameraman was behind him.

Once the walker became stabilized, the black circle inside the central red "eye" suddenly shrinks down into a small hole and begins glowing bright red; a laser beam is fired which travels and impacts into a police cruiser, the police officers near the vehicle managing to escape the blast in time as the car erupts in an explosion and is sent into the air. Snapper Carr and his cameraman get out of the way as the vehicle crashes down where they once were. Snapper Carr lowers his arms as his cameraman gets back to him and continues to live stream the situation, Snapper watches as Superman flies over him and towards the walker but before Superman can ram into it, the walker fires its laser beam again blasting Superman back as he cries out in pain.

Superman is sent flying and crashing onto a nearby building before rebounding off it and crashing onto the street. Decade quickly unmounts his Rider Machine and rushes forward, the walker begins to move raising its forward leg before bringing it down onto a fire truck sending the people around it scrambling. The police and SCU officers open fire with their pistols and assault rifles, but their bullets bounce harmlessly off the walker, its armor to strong for their regular bullets to penetrate.

"You alright?" Decade asks a downed firefighter as the young man nods his head "Quickly, get out of here." he ushers him to safety.

The walker fires again destroying two more fire engines as firefighters, police, and SCU scramble for cover. Snapper and his camera crew hide behind their van for cover, looking behind him the news reporter notices his cameraman not capturing the event live "Come on guys are you getting this?" he says snapping his fingers.

The cameraman listens and raises his camera back up at the walker, the towering machine walking over them as then gunshots ring out and the news group look over to see Decade engaging the walker. Decade fires his Ride Booker at the walker's head but just like the officers he finds his weapon not even affecting the thing _**"Attack Ride: Blast!"**_

Decade fires again at the walker's head but the walker doesn't even pay mind to him for the attack. "In that case." Decade says taking out another card _**"Attack Ride: Gigant!"**_

Jumping onto the top of a police cruiser, now armed with Kamen Rider G4's Gigant, a shoulder mounted missile launcher Decade aims and fires four missiles at the walker. The missiles soar through the air and impact into the machine causing a massive explosion, Decade lowers his weapon hoping that did it; but as the smoke clears the walker remains standing with not a single dent on it "You got to be kidding!" Decade says in shock.

This however seems to annoy the walker enough as it looks at Decade and powers up its laser "Uh oh." Decade says, the walker fires as Decade leaps from the fire engine, the shot impacting into and destroying the fire truck as the following explosion and shockwave is enough to send Decade flying and crashing into a building.

Meanwhile in the sky, having of recovered Batman now in his Batwing joins the fight as he flies towards the walker. Under his aircraft a compartment opens up and two missiles drop a few feet before the engines fire up propelling them towards and into the walker causing another explosion. Batman circles around in the air waiting for confirmation on the status of the walker, but just like Decade as the smoke clears the walker is virtually unharmed and at the most, a bit annoyed. The walker turns its attention to Batman and fires its laser in a continuous beam but misses, Batman flies around the walker dodging the shot as the walker continues to focus on Batman seeing him as a nuisance. The black circle narrowing again the walker fires at Batman but this time in short bursts as Batman skillfully maneuvers around them.

Nearby Superman recovers and his helped up by nearby civilians, hurting quite a bit from the attack Superman pushes through and takes back to the sky towards the walker just as one of its shots stray and destroy the Daily Planet's globe. Superman this time manages to close in and land a punch knocking the walker back a little but just barely, putting his hands together into a giant fist he hits the walker again, and again this time managing to knock it back as the walker topples into one of the nearby bridge's columns, sliding down while destroying the side of it. Superman flies onto the walker's "eye" and drives both of his hands into it as he then attempts prying the thing wide open. This proves a lot more difficult than he realized though finding the hardened armor of the creature quite strong as he strains to pull it open, and unfortunately the walker has just recovered and the black circle shrinks and fires its laser beam.

The continuous beam blasts Superman back once more sending him crashing into a building and falling to the ground with a lot of debris falling on top of him, Snapper upon seeing this decides to go help him out. Batman flies in and fires his missiles once again but to the same effect of absolutely nothing as the walker stands back up and fires. Decade shoots up from the pile of rubble he was beneath, he walks to the hole in the building and looks at the destruction the lone walker has caused so far, many buildings damaged, fire burning and pillars of smoke rising into the air "Got to stop that thing before it gets worse." Decade says.

Decade drops to the ground and walks over to his Rider Machine while taking out another card and placing it into his Driver _**"Attack Ride: Side Basshar!"**_

The Machine Decade transforms into Kaixa's Side Basshar Battle Mode as Decade leaps up and mounts it, Decade grabs the handlebars and makes the Side Basshar charge forward, the lone walker fires again at Batman but misses as Decade charges in and fires the Photon Vulcan machine guns followed by X-zap Buster. Sending six mini-missiles flying at the walker before they suddenly split into a further eight micro-missiles totaling forty-eight missiles that impact into the walker actually causing it to stagger quite a bit and stumble back a few feet. This definitely catches the walker's attention as upon recovering it turns its attention towards Decade and fires, Decade has the Side Basshar jump to the right to dodge the first laser beam before jumping immediately to the left to dodge the second shot.

"What in the world is that?" Batman questions taking notice of the machine Decade was riding.

Just then as he looks back at the walker, his eyes widen in shock as he takes notice of the meteorite behind it begin to shake. Decade's Side Basshar slides to a stop as a low rumbling catches his attention making him look at the meteorite; more steam hisses from the cracks in the rock before suddenly another leg bursts out and a second walker appears. Not even a few seconds later a third one follows right out "Oh you have to be kidding." Decade says.

One of these walkers was bad enough, but now three?! The three walkers begin laying waste to more of the city as Decade looks on in shock "One was bad enough. And these things can take a beating. Where's a Super Sentai team and their mecha when you need them?" Decade wonders.

Reaching into his Ride Booker, he pulls out a card "Guess it's about time I joined these things on their level. J's power will do."

However before he can place the card into his Driver something catches his attention, and that something is Superman flying past above him, and away from the fight? "Hm? Where's he going?" Decade wonders.

Suddenly Decade grunts, his eyes inside the helmet widening as images flash through his mind _"You are not a destroyer. You are a savior! The world needs you!"_

That voice, that same voice from before…

Decade lowers the card "I see." he quietly says.

Decade puts the card away and grabs ahold of the handlebars, overhead he notices Batman flying away just as the US Military begins to arrive to try and handle the situation themselves. Jets and Tanks flying and rolling in as they fire everything they got at the walkers, but have just about the same amount of effect that Decade and Batman had. "I'll hold these things off for a little while longer, give the civilians nearby time to find safety. Besides, I can always use a dimensional wall to get there and save time." Decade says before pressing forward with Side Basshar.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Much of the heart of Metropolis lies in ruin, buildings destroyed and set aflame, pillars of smoke rising in the air, and civilians hiding wherever they can from the invading walkers. Amongst the ruins is Snapper Carr as he continues to report the situation "After hours of intense battle, the heart of the city lies in ruins. As the devastation continues, the question on everyone's lips is, where is Superman?"

To make matters even more worse, Metropolis wasn't the only city under attack by these invaders. "Meanwhile, we are getting reports that similar objects have landed all around the world. In Paris, Cairo, Malaysia, and more are arriving by the hour."

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Somewhere in the Mountains…_

The Batwing flies through the snow covered mountains, its destination, a top-secret military facility built into a mountain as the outside of the buildings can be seen and a road leading up to the facility. Looking out of the Batwing, Batman takes notice of what looks like a struggle, vehicles turned over, tank turrets bent, and lots of craters in the ground. Batman flies the Batwing to the center of the facility and lands, nearby a massive hole that leads into the place most likely caused by Superman. Upon retracting the canopy and jumping out of his vehicle, a strange portal-like wall suddenly appears off to his right, Batman narrows his eyes but does recognize it as a few seconds later Decade comes strolling out with his dimensional wall disappearing "Yo." Decade calmly greets.

Decade looks around "Did Superman cause this, or was it something else I wonder?" Decade questions.

Batman doesn't say a thing and just looks back forward before continuing towards the hole in the wall, Decade just follows "Never much of a talker to strangers are you? Understandable, trying to keep up a tough guy persona. Must be a reasoning behind it. Perhaps using it to hide who you truly are beneath the mask? After all if someone knows your other life they could never associate it with your Batman life considering how differently you two act." Decade surmises.

Batman remains silent as the two enter the base. Strolling down the hallway looking for signs of where Superman could be, they notice a broken door off to their right, the door kicked inward but not all the way, like something was holding it up. "What's behind door number one?" Decade says as the two walk over to it.

Batman pushes the door down, and lightly gasps in shock. More of the strange crimson pods, a lot more of them with most likely the military and worker personnel of this base being contained in them "First those researchers, and now them. So who really attacked this place?" Decade says.

Batman looks over at him and Decade takes notice of it "What? Oh yeah, I saved your life back at that abandoned warehouse. Took out the guard dog, even saved those researches from their doppelgangers. Though you missed out on the big reveal for who they were. In fact, with everything that's going on, I'd say we could potentially be looking at an alien invasion here. And the invaders have the ability to shapeshift meaning they could easily have bypassed our defenses to try and weaken us and allow their invasion force to attack undetected. But, that's just my guess." Decade says.

Before Batman can say anything a loud banging could be heard coming deeper from within the base. That banging coming from Superman punching, and punching a massive metal door as he attempts to break it down with the door holding quite a bit, but was heavily dented inwards. As he is about to deliver the final blow, a batarang embeds itself into the wall close to his face "Hold it Superman!" Batman calls out as Superman turns to see him and Decade.

"Destroying government property isn't your style. What's going on?" Batman asks entering the room followed by Decade.

"See for yourself." Superman says, turning back towards the door as he picks it up by the bottom and pulls it out before tossing it aside and walking into the room. Batman and Decade follow, taking notice of the large amount of monitors in the room doing a lot of who knows what, but they seemed to be monitoring something, or someone as some of them looked like heartbeat monitors. Another door lied ahead at the end of the room, Superman easily pushes it open and enters followed by the others.

Upon entering the room both Batman and Decade stop, the former in complete shock at what he was seeing. At the end of this room, was a tall, green-skinned alien being held in place by restraints on its feet and arms, another restraint of some kind on its head. Superman calmly approaches the figure who appears to be either asleep, or unconscious "What is it?" Batman questions.

Superman stops in front of it and turns back to Batman "Mankind's only hope." he says. Superman approaches a control console with two levers on it, he pushes both of them up; after a few seconds the feet restraints come off first, soon followed by the arm restraints as the alien falls to the ground, revealing its sharp crested head. Superman catches it and helps bring it onto its hands and knees, the alien appeared to be quite exhausted.

"He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically. But that stasis field interfered. When his message finally broke through I came to rescue him." Superman explains as the alien seems to be recovering his strength.

"You're not the only one. He tried reaching out to me too. His message to me was also a bit garbled up so I didn't know what to make of it until the battle." Decade says as he and Batman approach the alien who begins to open his orange eyes.

"What's he doing here?" Batman asks.

The alien looks up at him _"The invasion."_ he speaks, but into Batman, Superman, and Decade's heads.

Batman gritted his teeth in surprise, but also in annoyance since he wasn't liking it _"I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen."_ the alien says as Superman helps him to his feet.

"Big surprise." Batman says.

"That's humanity for you. Alien arrives, tries warning us of an attack, and they lock him up to experiment on him and who knows what else. Surely came back to bite them in the ass for not trusting you." Decade says.

" _I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help you."_ the alien says, before suddenly shifting in appearance slightly before the group, Superman and Decade remain unfazed by Batman takes a few cautious steps back. The alien shifts into a more humanoid form, the crested head gone and replaced by a large brow, a blue cape forms on him along with crisscrossing red belts on his torso, a big red belt around his waist with a gold buckle, and finally blue shorts and boots.

"I am J'onn J'onzz." the alien now identified as J'onn says approaching Batman and extending a hand out.

Batman doesn't reciprocate it and just looks at him "Don't take it personally J'onn. He doesn't trust anyone." Superman explains.

"A wise policy." J'onn says.

Decade walks up to J'onn and shakes his hand "Nice to meet you J'onn. You may call me Decade, Kamen Rider Decade." Decade stops shaking his hand and turns towards the other two heroes "In fact that goes for you two as well, since I never really properly introduced myself."

Following the introductions the four walk out of the base "We'll need to contact the Joint Chiefs right away." Superman says, when suddenly searchlights are turned on and shined on the group "Stop right there Superman!"

Before the group of heroes was now a small company of United States Military soldiers "You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here." the military general amongst the group of soldiers say pointing at J'onn.

Superman gets in J'onn's way with his arms held out "Wait! I'll vouch for him you must let us go." Superman says trying to reason with the general.

The general puts his hands to his hips "I don't-"

" _ **Attack Ride: Blast!"**_ Decade raises his Ride Booker in gun mode and fires it rapidly, some shots impacting in front of the general and his soldiers making them jump back in fright while a few of the soldiers are shot down.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Superman yells at Decade.

"They're not the real soldiers. I recognize a few of those faces from the pods inside the facility, and since I highly doubt the military has this many twins I can take a wild guess and say you're those shape-shifting things that are related to those walkers, aren't you?" Decade says.

The army general looks at Decade with anger in his eyes as the rest of his men recover from the attack "You're good. A little too good for our liking." he says as just like Decade says, they are not US Military soldiers.

The company of soldiers and the general shift before the eyes of the heroes into the same slime-like creatures that Decade faced in the warehouse. Superman, and Batman are taken aback by this as J'onn looks at them with narrowed eyes, like he knew who they were. The aliens begin approaching the heroes with their blasters at the ready.

* * *

"It's them!" J'onn says as he, Superman, and Batman get ready for a fight with Decade still holding his Ride Booker in gun mode at the ready.

The large group of white, and black slime-like aliens ready their blasters and fire at the heroes. Batman, J'onn, and Decade mange to dive behind a nearby jeep for cover in time while Superman is hit and blasted back into a turned over truck. Batman takes out one of his explosive batarangs "Stay down." he says, getting up he tosses the batarang into the air as it goes off causing a massive explosion which takes quite a few of the aliens down.

Decade makes his way to the other side of the jeep and peeking out around it fires his gun taking two more aliens down. As Batman prepares another batarang, he fails to notice one of the aliens has managed to flank around from the side "Behind you!" J'onn yells, suddenly phasing through his body as he made himself intangible. Altering his density back to normal J'onn becomes covered in a blue aura of light just as the alien fires, the shot hitting J'onn making him grunt out in pain as the light died down and J'onn fell.

This allowed Batman to throw the batarang though hitting the alien in the head making him backflip to the ground. Decade looked over to see Batman put his hand on J'onn's back as he clutched his chest in pain "J'onn are you?"

J'onn shakes his head signaling that he was not okay as he groaned in pain "Hang on!" Batman says putting J'onn's left arm around his neck as he prepared to carry him to the batwing.

Superman returns holding a tank up between them and the aliens "Get him to safety. I'll cover you!" he says. The aliens rush forward firing their blasters but the shots are blocked by the tank, Decade takes this opportunity to peek out over the jeep and fire his gun again taking a few more of the aliens out. Meanwhile Batman takes this and carries J'onn over to the batwing, placing him in the back passenger seat before climbing into the cockpit himself to get them out of there. Unaware of J'onn opening his eyes as they began to glow.

Seeing Batman's aircraft power up, Superman tosses the tank sending the aliens running away as the tank crashes into two other vehicles causing a chain reaction as they all blow up. "I feel like we're not out of the frying pan yet. Go after Batman and give him some support, just in case these guys have any aircraft of their own. I'll stay here and finish these guys off." Decade says.

"You sure?" Superman asks.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Decade calmly says.

Superman nods his head in acknowledgement, before taking off into the air after Batman and J'onn. Deciding to face them head on, Decade walks out from behind the jeep to see the remaining group of aliens which was still fairly large "You have no idea who you are messing with, hero. We will take this world and destroy all life on it!" the lead alien soldier says.

"Take this world and destroy all life on it, haven't heard that one before." Decade says sarcastically.

"Destroy him!" the lead alien orders as his men open fire on Decade _**"Attack Ride: Invisible!"**_

The shots all impact around Decade causing a massive explosion that envelopes him "Hmph, that will show him."

Decade however reappears right in the center of the alien soldiers "You sure?" he speaks up alerting them to his presence. Decade swings his Ride Booker in sword mode upwards striking one alien soldier into the air, before turning around and side slashing two more alien soldiers sending sparks flying from them as they are knocked back sideways crying out in pain.

" _ **Attack Ride: Illusion!"**_

Two copies of Decade appear around him, all of them armed with Ride Booker in sword mode as they charge out and engage the aliens. One Decade strikes an alien as he runs past him before turning around and striking him again making him flip forward, another Decade jump side kicks an alien knocking him back into another alien soldier as he then turns around and drives his sword backwards through the two alien soldiers taking them. The third Decade charges forward diagonally slashing one alien soldier before turning to his right and upwards diagonal slashing another alien soldier a few feet into the air.

Out of fear the alien soldiers create some distance between them and the three Decades as they open fire, the two copies disappear leaving the real Decade as he rolls to his right to dodge a few of the shots as they fly past and impact around him. "Time to change things up a bit." he says taking out one of his cards and standing up.

" _ **Kamen Ride: Kuuga! (Arcle Mighty Form Transformation sound)"**_

The invaders are taken aback by this "What?"

"Did he just shapeshift?"

"Impossible, he's not a Martian!"

Decade as Kuuga Mighty Form jumps into the air with a grunt, landing and rolling forward he recovers to his feet and side kicks an alien in front of him sending him flying. An alien from his left attempts to melee him with his blaster but Decade ducks under it and uppercuts him followed by a reverse roundhouse kick across the face sending him spinning around in the air. One of the aliens fire their blaster almost hitting Decade as the shot lands near his feet making him turn his attention to that alien soldier.

"Try this." Decade says taking out another card.

" _ **Form Ride: Kuuga Titan! (Arcle Titan Form Transformation sound)"**_

The aliens fire on Decade but find their shots ineffective against him all of a sudden as they impact into his armor, Decade slowly walks towards them while wielding his Titan Sword, and once with reach delivers an upwards diagonal slash to one alien, before spinning around and side striking three more to his left.

" _ **Kamen Ride: Hibiki! (Onkaku Transformation sound)"**_

" _ **Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka!"**_

Transforming into Hibiki and arming himself with his drumsticks, the tops are ignited in flames creating a torch-like weapon as Decade swings them forward, sending fireballs shooting at a large group of aliens as the fireballs impact and explode on contact taking them out.

With now only a few alien soldiers remaining Decade decides to finish things up "Time to finish this." he says taking out another Rider card.

" _ **Kamen Rider: Blade! (Blay Buckle Transformation sound)"**_

The blue transformation screen of Blade appearing a few feet in front of him Decade charges towards it while placing another card into his Driver _**"Attack Ride"**_ Decade runs through the transformation screen completing his change into Blade now armed with his Blay Rouzer saber _**"Mach!"**_

Activating the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card Mach Jaguar, Decade increases his speed and agility allowing him to rush towards the remaining alien soldiers in a blinding speed that all the invaders see is a quick blur of Decade as Blade. Decade reaches the alien soldiers and begins striking them down one by one in rapid succession until with one final swing of the Blay Rouzer they all cry out in pain and fall to the ground before exploding leaving only Decade as the last person at the facility as he reverts back to his normal armor.

Superman cries out in pain as he is blasted into the side of a mountain. Alien fighters give chase after the Batwing as Batman finds himself outnumbered and barely dodging the incoming shots. Skillfully maneuvering his way through a canyon he manages to fly through a narrow pass which a few other alien fighters do with the majority just flying above it while a few are not as skillful and crash into the walls. Another shot hits the mountain just barely missing him, the next alien fighter that shoots however manages to land a hit severing the batwing's left wing and sending Batman spiraling out of control as he tries to wrestle control so he can at least crash as safely as possible. Just as he is about to crash, the batwing suddenly comes to a complete stop and green light illuminates around him "What happened?" Batman questions.

"Help, has arrived." J'onn says looking out the cockpit upwards, Batman looks up as well. Up high on a nearby cliff ledge, was the superhero, Green Lantern, also known as John Stewart.

John looks down as he uses his Green Lantern power ring to hold onto Batman's batwing to keep it from crashing. Just then an alien fighter energy shot just barely misses him impacting behind him, and catching his attention as he looks up. Two alien fighters fly towards him while firing their weapons, Green Lantern however finds himself unable to do anything as he cannot attack back with his ring or risk losing Batman and J'onn.

Luckily however, more help arrives in the form of Hawkgirl who soars through the air with her arms held out, her weapon, an Nth metal mace in her right hand before she clutches it with both hands with an orb of electricity surging around its head. With a battle cry Hawkgirl flies towards the alien fighters slamming her mace into the first one destroying it immediately followed by the second one.

"Hawkgirl? What's she doing here?" Batman questions looking back at J'onn who phases out of the batwing.

Green Lantern places the batwing on a nearby plateau so he can join the fight as he flies in the air and is joined by J'onn and the recovered Superman "Sorry I'm late, there was an uprising near Rigel Nine." he explains as Hawkgirl joins the men.

The four heroes fly towards the alien fighters and let loose with everything they have destroying many of them in the process. Superman grabs the wing tip of one of the fighters and begins spinning it around before throwing it into a nearby mountainside. Green Lantern shoots another fighter down, Hawkgirl flies at another and strikes the top of it once with her mace before pulling back around and delivering a second strike which sends it crashing into a mountain. Superman flies straight into another fighter tearing right through it as it explodes. J'onn uses his phasing ability to cause the alien fighters chasing after him to instead shoot their fellow fighters.

On the ground Batman watches as another fighter crashes to the ground, noticing some rubble falling around him he turns and looks up with wide eyes before diving away just as another fighter crashes down nearly on top of him before tumbling off the side of the cliff. He looks at this a bit annoyed.

Hawkgirl flies through the air, another fighter right on her as it fires its gun. The third shot however explodes in mid-air right next to Hawkgirl causing her to cry out in pain as she is sent falling onto a ledge. On the ledge she groans in pain and opens her eyes, the alien fighter begins to turn around in an attempt to finish her off, when suddenly from out of nowhere. A woman with long raven dark hair, wearing a golden tiara with a red star on it, red boots, golden belt, a one piece suit of red, gold, blue, and white stars, silver bracers, and a golden lasso on her waist appears landing in front of her.

"Allow me." the woman says with a serious look on her face.

The fighter opens fire rapidly, the shots fly at the woman but miraculously she somehow uses her bracers to deflect the shots, and impressively too as not a single shot gets by her. Eventually the woman begins redirecting the shots back at the fighter hitting it a few times before it finally explodes, the fiery remains of it though coming right at the two as luckily Green Lantern manages to fly in just in time as he creates a bubble shield around the two. Shielding them from the crashing fighter as it falls off the bubble to the ground below.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara?" Green Lantern asks, turning around and looking at Superman who flies in holding another fighter in his hands.

"I'm not sure." Superman says before throwing the fighter into a mountain.

"Thanks." Hawkgirl says to the stranger who kneels down to make sure she is alright.

Looking up Hawkgirl then notices something "There's one more!" she says pointing past Green Lantern and Superman who turn around to see one last alien fighter.

"I got him." Green Lantern says as he is about to blast it with his Power Ring, when something strange catches his eyes "What?"

A row of holographic cards are following after the fighter continuously, forming again and again just a few feet behind it as the fighter appears to be trying to escape from them _**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade!"**_

A figure can be see flying through the cards with his right leg extended outwards, with a battle cry Decade accelerates forward catching up to the fighter and impacting into it destroying it. The fiery remains of the last alien fighter goes crashing to the ground as on a nearby ledge Decade lands safely on it with the four heroes looking at him, Lantern, Hawkgirl, and the strange woman in utter confusion.

"Yo." Decade calmly says saluting with two fingers before a dimensional wall appears from his side and engulfs him.

Hawkgirl and the strange woman look at each other "Who, or what, was that?" Green Lantern questions.

"Honestly, not so sure myself." Superman replies.

With the last of the alien fighters dealt with, the heroes decide to regroup as they all fly towards Batman's batwing, on the ground a red blur speeds across the canyon holding what looks like the left wing of Batman's vehicle. "Hey Bats!" the blur comes to a stop beside Batman revealing it to be the speedster hero Flash "I think you dropped this." he humorously says holding the wing of the batwing in his hands.

The other heroes land and Flash looks at them, or more specifically the strange newcomer "Whoa. Where have you been all my life?" he questions with a huge silly grin on his face.

"Themyscira." the woman says.

"Huh?" Flash says blinking in confusion.

"The home of the Amazons." Hawkgirl explains as she, Lantern, and J'onn land next "I always thought it was merely a legend."

"Well considering who's standing in front of us." the voice of Decade speaks out as a dimensional wall appears in front of the group of heroes, Flash, Hawkgirl, and the strange woman confused by this while Lantern appeared to be on edge. Decade walks out of the dimensional wall and it disappears "That would mean she's either telling the truth thus meaning the place is real, or that she's making the whole thing up and could be insane. Which I highly doubt the latter given how she seems to be a capable warrior."

"Um, okay. Who are you, and how did you do that?" Flash questions caught completely off guard by what just happened.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you. You were on the news recently, you stopped those villains in Gotham without breaking a sweat." Hawkgirl says.

"Yep, that's me." Decade says.

"The masked man is correct, I can assure you it is as real as the ground on which we stand. I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." Diana explains.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." Flash says, garnering an elbow from Superman which, well one from him would definitely hurt quite a bit more than a normal one.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods. But I could not idly stand by while the rest of the world was in danger." Diana says.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman says.

"No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them." J'onn speaks up stepping forward.

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake. But will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asks.

"Hold on a second, before we do that, we know the Princess over here. But now who is this guy in the pink armor supposed to be?" John says pointing at Decade.

"First of all, its magenta! Not pink, magenta! Secondly-"

"He's known as a Kamen Rider." Batman suddenly speaks up cutting Decade off as he steps forward.

"A Ka-what now?" Flash questions.

"Kamen Rider, it's Japanese for Masked Rider. They're urban legend heroes in Japan who fight monsters and evil organizations from the shadows. Since 1971, many heroes bearing the name of Kamen Rider have appeared almost every year, each of them with different titles, and powers, and each of them facing off against different kinds of monsters and on occasion evil underground organizations." Batman explains.

"Monsters? What like Godzilla?" Flash humorously questions finding this part a bit hard to believe.

"Believe what you want, but the kinds of enemies we face are the real deal. In fact, you may not even know it, but the Kamen Riders have saved this world multiple times from forces far greater than many of your enemies." Decade says.

"It should also be noted, that not all Kamen Riders are heroes who fight for good. From what I have picked up, there have been evil Riders on occasions that will pop up as well." Batman says, hearing this puts most of the heroes on edge as they look at Decade.

"And I can assure you, that I am not one of those evil Riders." Decade says.

" _At least not anymore."_ he adds in his head.

"My name is Decade, Kamen Rider Decade. I just happened to be passing through when this whole thing started. I obviously couldn't let innocent people get hurt so I joined the fight. J'onn has also been trying to contact me for the past few days, so it's obvious he knows that I'm a good person." Decade says.

"It is true, do not worry we can trust him." J'onn speaks up.

This does make most of the heroes ease up. "There, now that you know who I am, perhaps we should now listen to what J'onn has to say. Since its obvious he knows what's going on." Decade says, making everyone turn their attention towards him.

Sometime later, Superman finishes fixing the batwing reattaching its destroyed wing using his heat vision. Once finished he rejoins the others as J'onn finishes explaining part of his story "So J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" Diana asks.

"This is just too weird." Flash says.

"I've seen stranger things." John says.

"And I've seen a lot of things, strange, amazing, and even terrifying." Decade adds in.

"We first encountered them a thousand of your Earth years ago. It was a golden age, our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then, **they** arrived. Where they came from no one knew, but they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were peaceful people, and the taking of any life was abhorrent to us. But we quickly learned the ways of war. For centuries, the battles waged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly, but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy. As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They even absorbed our shape changing abilities. Finally, a small group of Martian survivors planned one, final, desperate attack. Inside their underground stronghold we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them. The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. **I** was the only survivor. The last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation, for over five hundred years I stood guard over them. But then, while I was in a hibernation cycle astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the invaders." J'onn explains.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." Flash speaks up.

"Hmph, some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." John says.

"Or, had any of you been paying attention to the part where J'onn said the invaders absorbed the Martians shape shifting abilities. Then it could easily be guessed that those astronauts, whether one or both of them, that returned from Mars. Weren't the people that were sent there in the first place? I highly doubt discovery of a dangerous parasitic race wouldn't alarm the astronauts enough to warn the military who would then prepare for it. Instead what happens during the time between those astronauts returning and now, our most powerful weapons as dangerous as they are, are dismantled, and then all our deep space satellite networks that would have seen an invasion force coming are sabotaged. Sounds to me like we were infiltrated. And who was the person behind wanting to dismantle our weapons who also happened to have returned from Mars not that long ago?" Decade says.

Superman's eyes widened in shock "Senator Carter…"

"Bingo." Decade says turning and pointing at Superman.

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon. So they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped, and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, it is as Decade said, the invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defenses." J'onn says.

"We've got to stop them before it's too late!" John states with a raised fist.

"It may already be too late." J'onn says, as all of a sudden a massive booming sound resounds through the air "What was that?" Diana questions.

"It's begun." is all J'onn says as the heroes group up behind him and look off into the distance. Off towards where Metropolis was, a massive cloud of smoke appears from out of nowhere as bolts of lightning roar into the sky just barely illuminating through the darkness of the smoke.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asks.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn explains.

"Friends of yours?" Flash asks Batman in a slightly humorous tone.

"It's no joke." Batman retorts.

Flash runs up to J'onn's side "What's the problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" he asks.

"Unfortunately no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." J'onn says.

"Uh~, what's plan B?" Flash asks now sounding and looking a bit worried.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diana says putting her hands to her hips.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." John says, this seems to tick off Diana as she is about to say something when.

"Alright then, what's your plan Mr. Soldier?" Decade questions.

"What?" John asks in an annoyed tone turning towards him.

Decade stares at him with his arms crossed "Just kind of curious is all. She brings up a good point of taking down the factories, after all, without them their ground troops can't move anywhere. Plus those factories are serving as their forward bases, we take them down, we stop the invasion before it can spread. So just curious as to why her plan wouldn't work and seeing if you had something better in mind?"

A smirk appears on Diana's face as she looks at John who narrows his eyes angered and annoyed at this as he approaches Decade "Listen tin man-"

"Enough!" Superman calls out quickly getting between John and Decade "We can't fight amongst ourselves, especially at a time like this. John we're going to need all the help we can get." Superman says looking at John.

"Fine. Sorry, your highness." John says before turning and walking towards the others "Tactically we'll have multiple objectives. So we'll need to split into teams."

Flash zooms over to Diana putting an arm around her shoulder "Dibs on the Amazon." he says.

Leaving Diana wide-eyed and completely confused by what was going on now.

 _Egypt…_

 _A Few Hours Later..._

The teams, and their mission objectives were decided. Green Lantern and Flash would deal with the factory in Malaysia, Superman and Hawkgirl would attack the one in Metropolis, and the biggest group of the heroes, J'onn, Batman, Diana, and Decade headed to Egypt to deal with the invaders Factory there.

Decade rode with Batman in his Batwing, while Diana and J'onn flew beside them, after a few hours they finally arrived at their target landing just a few miles away from the factory so as to not get spotted by the walkers that patrolled the area. Once they got near enough, taking cover in some ruins in front of the Great Sphinx of Giza J'onn decided to go scout ahead using his abilities as he phased through the ground leaving Batman, Decade, and Diana. Time passed by as the three waited patiently for J'onn to return "Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" Diana states seemingly annoyed by this however.

"It may not be, but it's the best way of not getting ourselves killed early on before we have the chance to do anything." Decade says.

Batman peeks out around a pillar looking at the strange-looking factory of the invaders "They must have a weakness. When we find it we'll strike." Batman says.

Just then J'onn returned phasing back up through the ground in front of the three "I have scouted the outer walls. There are no openings." J'onn says.

"Given how a lot of their stuff almost appears organic in nature, it could be that they're able to create an opening when they feel ready to." Decade says.

"Then we'll make our own!" Diana says before suddenly taking off.

J'onn and Decade are about to go after her to help out when Batman stops them "Wait! Let's see what she can do." he says.

Diana flies at one of the walkers, the walker takes notice of her and fires its weapon but Diana dives down at the last second causing the shot to miss. She grabs the lasso from her waist and begins twirling it around above her head, once beneath the walker she tosses it at one of its legs wrapping the lasso around it. From here she begins wrapping the lasso around all three of the walker's legs, this surprises J'onn visibly while Decade and Batman continue to look on. Once she has finished wrapping her lasso around the legs she stops on top of its left leg "Hera, give me strength!" she prays.

With a grunt and pull of her lasso Diana brings the legs of the walker together tightly, causing the walker to lose its balance and go crashing into the side of the factory, taking it out and at the same time giving the group the opening they needed. Once the dust settles the three men can see Diana standing triumphantly on top the walker's leg "There's your opening." she says pointing at the massive hole in the factory now before flying in.

Decade whistles "Not bad." Batman agrees.

J'onn takes off while Batman pulls out his batline and fires, Decade jumps into the air. The three follow Diana inside where she has already engaged a few alien soldiers, using her bracers she blocks the incoming shots as at seeing the heroes arriving the few alien soldiers decide to retreat to safety. Decade watches this, and notices one of the alien soldiers come to a complete stop and sidestep to its right before continuing to run away, as if it was avoiding something.

"They run like cowards. What are you waiting for?!" Diana questions the three before running off, J'onn immediately follows. Decade starts walking after them but then stops, turning his head he notices Batman looking up at the sun before turning and noticing him.

"So, you noticed it to huh?" Decade says.

The group begins making their way through the maze-like structure, everywhere they go though the enemy soldiers wait for them. Using their high numbers to keep the heroes at bay and force them to take another route in an attempt to get where they need to go.

Diana used her bracers to block the incoming shots from more alien soldiers. Eventually however the high number of enemy troops started to prove too much forcing Diana back into cover with Batman, J'onn, and Decade "They've blocked us off again." Diana says.

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." Batman says.

Decade popped out but is unable to fire off a single shot from his Ride Booker in gun mode before he is forced back into cover by the high volume of concentrated fire. Batman decides to step up as he takes out one of his explosive batarangs and tosses it, the batarang flying towards the fork in the path where it explodes between the aliens forcing them away.

"Any ideas J'onn?" Batman asks looking back at him, only for the three to notice his eyes glowing as he appeared to be in a trance or something.

"J'onn?" Batman says again.

His eyes stop glowing "Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed." J'onn says.

"What?! Are you sure?" Diana asks with a concerned look on her face.

J'onn nods his head "I am sure. This way, hurry!" he says pointing off towards their left. As they begin heading out the pathway behind them seals shut. Turning right down another crossroad, behind them another doorway opens up with alien soldiers on the other side as they open fire on the heroes. The shots missing them the heroes continue running until J'onn stops and flies upwards into a nearby hole, Diana follows.

"Go, I'll cover you." Decade tells Batman as he returns fire at the invaders. Allowing Batman to take out his batline and fire pulling himself up to the others. Decade fires off a few more shots taking out at least one of the alien soldiers before jumping up after the others. Quickly J'onn takes off and the others follow.

After more running/flying, they eventually come to a stop as Diana looks around a pillar behind them "We lost them." she says.

"For the moment." Batman says as he takes out and equips onto his right fist a silver knuckle duster-like weapon, once equipped electricity surged from it indicating it was enhanced with electricity to add further to the punching power.

"Look." J'onn says calling the group over "It's the central core." he says pointing at a pillar at the center of the massive room they were in. An organic-looking control panel in front of the pillar as there seemed to be a stone or something of some kind inside a red energy field. Around the room were more alien soldiers working on various consoles in small rooms.

"How do we shut it down?" Batman asks.

"The ion matrix crystal. If we can remove that, it'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion." J'onn says.

"Allow me to start that off then." Decade says. Opening his Ride Booker he pulls out the Gigant card "What are you going to do with that card?" Diana asks.

"This." Decade says looking at her. He places the card into his Driver _**"Attack Ride"**_ and closes it _**"Gigant!"**_

Gigant appears on his shoulder as Decade grabs it, the sight of this shocks Diana and even Batman who had never seen anything like that before. Decade pulls the trigger firing Gigant as four missiles are shot out traveling towards different parts of the room before impacting into and exploding in various places causing much destruction and even taking a few alien soldiers out. Batman decides to follow in his steps taking out a batarang and tossing it at conduit of some kind just above two more alien soldiers, severing it and sending a bunch of strange black liquid flooding over the two. Diana grabs a nearby conduit and rips it out, causing a surge of electricity from where it was disconnected from before it shoots out steam covering most of the room in smoke.

J'onn takes this as the opportunity and phases into the floor, the alien now knowing where they are open fire on the three remaining heroes as Diana uses her braces once again to block the incoming shots, while Batman and Decade jump down to the ground floor. Batman takes one of the shooters out with his electrical knuckle duster turning it into goop, while Decade strikes the other shooter down with his sword.

Most of the aliens around the crystal abandon their post to join the fight, leaving one lone alien behind at the controls just as J'onn phases through the floor right next to him. The alien is caught off guard and attempts to stop him, but J'onn simply picks him up and tosses him off the platform causing him to cry out. J'onn reaches through the energy field and takes the crystal right out; looking around he notices explosions start to go off signaling a failure in the factories systems. However, J'onn fails to notice another alien soldier pop up behind him on a higher platform, the alien fires hitting J'onn right in the back.

J'onn falls from the platform losing his hold on the crystal "J'onn!" Diana calls out as two aliens charge at her from behind, only for Diana to knock them away with her fists as she flies forward straight through another alien.

Diana lands next to J'onn who is severely injured "Get him out, now!" Batman orders in a strict voice, grabbing a alien that charges him from behind and launching him into two more aliens.

" _ **Attack Ride: Blast!"**_ Decade fires his gun rapidly taking out multiple aliens that try to attack Diana as she picks up J'onn and begins flying towards the exit.

An alien on a control console spots Diana flying away and presses a button. The exit starts to slowly close now.

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" Decade calls out to Batman, firing his gun taking out two more alien soldiers.

Listening Batman fires his batline and uses it to pull him towards the exit while also grabbing the ion crystal at the same time, Decade turns and starts running. The heroes make their way towards the exit as quickly as they can, unfortunately while Diana is able to fly right through the organic wall quickly closes just before Batman and Decade can reach it. Inside Batman and Decade try in vain to break through the wall, Batman punching it a few times with his electrical knuckle duster while Decade strikes it a few times with his sword. None of their weapons work. The two knowing what's about to happen, turn around and face the large gathering of enemy soldiers before them.

"Batman! Kamen Rider!" Diana cries out as she rushes towards the door.

Batman tosses the crystal aside as the alien soldiers raise their blasters. Batman looks on in defeat, while Decade however quickly pulls two cards out from his Ride Booker.

All Diana sees and hears from the other side, is the sounds of the alien weapons being fired while their shots impact into the door for a few seconds before everything goes silent.

"No!" she cries out.

Before she can do anymore J'onn appears behind her putting a hand on her shoulder "Wait!" he says.

"There's nothing more we can do for them."

"You don't mean they're…" Diana says turning towards him.

"Gone…" J'onn says lowering his head.

Diana silently gasps at this, she turns towards the door lowering her head with a saddened look on her face "Hera, help us." she says.

* * *

Batman closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable shots to hit and kill him. It appeared his luck had finally run out, and yet, it didn't happen. He heard the shots, but didn't feel anything. Batman decides to open his eyes to see what's going on, and when he does, he is completely shocked by what he sees in front of him.

 _ **(Insert Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 2)**_

Standing before him, wasn't Decade. It was someone else entirely different! A man in a black robe, parts of his clothing had silver outlines and was completed with bright red rubies for cuffs, an armor-like chest piece, and his face with the silver outlines almost forming eyes in a way. But then, Batman noticed it. The belt, it was still Decade's!

"Batman, you alright?" Decade spoke. Hearing his voice come from this entirely new person caught him off guard "Don't worry, it's still me. I'm not anyone else."

Around Decade and Batman was now a dome of fire, in front of them the alien soldiers looked on in complete shock and terror. "What happened? How did you?"

"I'll explain things afterwards. Don't worry, I'll finish these guys off." Decade says taking out another card.

" _ **Form Ride: Faiz Axel! (Axel Watch Transformation sound)"**_

From Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz's Axel Form. As the dome of fire disappears Decade presses the Starter Switch on the Faiz Axel Watch _**"Start Up!"**_ all Batman sees next is a quick blur of Decade as Faiz Axel, speeding through the collapsed dome and striking down all of the aliens in just a second.

" _ **3...2...1. Time Out."**_

 _ **(End Kamen Rider Wizard OST Track 2)**_

Decade reappears right in front of Batman as he reverts back to his normal armor. "What was-"

"Part of my powers come from the cards I use with my Driver. Not only do they give me access to different abilities and weapons, but they also allow me to transform into any of my fellow Kamen Riders, both the ones that came before me, and recently, the ones that came after me. Granting me their different powers, forms, and weapons." Decade explains.

"I see. So you're pretty much multiple Riders, in one?" Batman questions.

"In a way. Pretty much. They do help me a lot from time to time, such as now." Decade replies. Decade walks over to the ion crystal and picks it up, alright lets get out of here and try to contact the others.

Once back outside the two make their way towards the Batwing, just as they are about to reach it _"Batman, Decade, do you hear me?"_

"J'onn?" Batman says.

"He's contacting us telepathically. J'onn where are you guys at so we can regroup?" Decade asks.

" _No, I have another job for you. Something that must be done if we are to assure our victory against the invaders."_ J'onn says.

Batman and Decade look at each other "Alright, what is it?" Decade asks.

" _I know you two noticed it when we assaulted the facility. The invaders, they are nocturnal for a reason."_

"The rays of the sun. That one alien avoided it completely out of terror. They don't have any protection against the UV radiation of the sun, that's why they're creating these clouds, as a form of protection so they can go about the planet without fear of the sun shining down on them." Batman deduces.

" _Exactly. We're going to regroup at the facility in Metropolis with Flash and Green Lantern in an attempt to rescue Superman and Hawkgirl. Should something go wrong, you two will be our last hope. If you can reverse the polarity of the crystal, you can clear up the skies allowing the rays of the sun to shine down onto their facility. The invaders will have no cover to continue their invasion and will be stranded. Victory will be ours, but only if you can succeed in doing this. The world is counting on you both, good luck."_ J'onn says before ending his telepathic communication.

"Have any way of doing what he said?" Decade asks.

"Yes, I should have the equipment necessary to do such a thing back at the batcave." Batman says.

"Alright, then lets head over." Decade says extending his right arm out and creating a dimensional wall that envelopes him, Batman, and his batwing up.

 _Gotham City…_

 _The Batcave…_

A dimensional wall appears in the batcave and from it, Decade, Batman, and his batwing appear. Batman blinks a few times and looks around in complete shock. He then turns towards Decade "One, don't ever do that again. Two, last I checked you can only create a portal to a place you know where it lies, so how did-"

"There's a lot of things I know, and a lot of things I don't know. My memory is like that. It's really complicated sometimes. But I just know." is all Decade says. Earning narrowed eyes from Batman who obviously didn't like that as an answer.

"You know, we do have a world to save. Perhaps you should get to work?" Decade suggests. Without saying a word Batman makes his way over to his workshop to begin his work on creating a device that will reverse the polarity of the crystal in the factory in Metropolis.

Decade turns around _"Hope the others will be okay."_ he says in his head.

Time passes as Decade stands around in the batcave doing nothing, not disturbing Batman so he can fully concentrate on the device he was creating. While standing around he did wonder every once in a while how not only were J'onn and the others doing, but what was going on back in Japan with his fellow Riders and the Super Sentai. Knowing them they were probably holding their own and maybe even beating the invaders with ease.

"So" Batman suddenly spoke up catching Decade's attention "Your powers come from those cards of yours? You can speak now."

"Thought I'd give you your privacy." Decade says.

"And you did, I appreciate that. I've almost finished the device, and since you're obviously getting bored doing nothing I thought I'd for once start the conversation. Mostly though it is because I'm curious. You turned into other Riders by using cards?" Batman asks.

"Yeah. Kamen Rider Wizard, and then Kamen Rider Faiz. Faiz was a Rider who came before me, Wizard a Rider who came after me. You were right about us Riders having various different powers. My powers come from these cards that I carry around in my Ride Booker. Some of them enhance or give me special attacks. Others, give me the powers and weapons of the Riders before, and most recently, after me. They even allow me to transform into the Riders themselves giving me access to even more of their abilities. You seem quite knowledgeable on us Kamen Riders. How's that, and what else do you know?" Decade asks.

"Other than you have other allies who call themselves Super Sentai, not a whole lot you'd be surprised. During one of my visits to Japan I had heard rumors about you Riders and decided to do some investigating. See what was fact, and was fake. After all, you hear about masked vigilantes taking on real monsters you think something's up. Especially when monsters shouldn't exist." Batman says.

"Aren't some of your villains' monsters?" Decade asks.

"That's from mutations. I'm talking about fully living monsters, unknown entities that were never human before. And then, I found out for myself what was real."

 _Flashback…_

 _Batman grunts in pain as he is slammed against a metal fence. The rain was pouring hard in the dark of the night all around him as he engaged what appeared to be a Me-Gyarido-Gi Gurongi. The creature swung its right wrist blade at Batman who lunged to his left to dodge the attack. Hitting the ground and rolling forward Batman threw a batarang at the creature but the Gurongi simply slapped it away. Batman took out another batarang, this one an explosive as he tossed it at the creature and it exploded._

 _The smoke cleared however and the Me-Gyarido-Gi was unharmed, Batman's eyes widened as in his mind no human should have been able to take that and not even appear unfazed. The monster growled at him and charged, before it can reach him however a shadowy figure leaped up over Batman and slammed their right foot into the creature sending it flying a few feet onto its back before exploding into nothing. Batman raised his cape to cover himself. Once the explosion died down Batman lowered his cape, a man in strange red, black, and golden armor stood before him. His eyes glowing red as golden horns shined on his forehead with a red crystal at the center._

 _Batman eyed the stranger suspiciously, but before he could say anything the man jumped into the air and disappeared._

 _Flashback Ends…_

"Once I got back I utilized my batcomputer to find whatever information was possible on you Riders. There wasn't a lot, only a few blogs and other websites that were keeping tabs on you Riders whenever you made appearances, nothing but bad quality pictures and videos. Though I did find some information on some of your Riders that did go public, the police one and the doctors."

"Ah yes, Drive and Ex-Aid. Eh, it's not like they had much choice honestly. We don't hold any grudge against them for going public." Decade says.

"In all for the first time I was stumped. I knew you Riders existed, but I never could find out who you were or anything else. And with all of your powers being vastly different from one another, it's hard to tell what each one is capable of." Batman says.

"Wow, for the first time the world's greatest detective can't solve something. I'm shocked." Decade says in his same monotone voice.

"All I know is that there are a lot of you, you have other hero friends in the Super Sentai, as well as some "Metal Heroes" I believe. The first Rider appeared in 1971, and that you all fight secret organizations as well as monsters, real monsters." Batman says.

"Hm, well, let me tell you. There's a lot I could say, but there's so much I feel like it would take a few days to talk about everything." Decade says.

" _Help…us...trap…"_

Decade and Batman suddenly hear "J'onn? J'onn?" Decade says but nothing more comes from their new friend.

"Sounds like they're in trouble." Batman says.

"Is your device ready?" Decade questions.

Batman stands up and picks up a small square box "What do you think?" he questions.

 _Metropolis…_

Inside the factory of the invaders the rest of the heroes were regaining their conscious, Superman and Hawkgirl with them as they all found themselves trapped on this slanted wall with their hands and feet stuck to it.

"You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." Superman says to J'onn as he awakens.

"Would you have done less for me?" J'onn questions as off to his left Flash regains consciousness groaning in pain "My aching head."

Up above them a lone alien walks out onto the edge of the platform looking down at the heroes, a large gathering of his brethren behind him "Earth's mightiest heroes." the alien begins shifting, soon transforming into that of Senator Carter "Welcome." he greets.

"So, it was you." Superman says.

"So you figured it out? Or was it perhaps someone else? Either way it doesn't matter. But yes, the real Carter never returned from Mars." the fake Carter says.

"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses!" Superman states in anger.

"You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you the Humans were totally helpless against us." the fake Carter says.

"It's not over yet." Superman says.

"Wrong again Superman." the fake Carter says as the roof above them suddenly opens up. Revealing the dark clouds hovering above them as bolts of lightning streak across the sky. That wasn't all however, as high in the sky was a massive black, white, and red ship. From that ship came a much smaller one as it descended down towards the factory, flying through the hole before landing on the massive platform the aliens along with fake Carter had gathered on "All hail, the Imperium." the fake Carter says before he and the other aliens bow forward.

The bottom hatch of the ship opens up and shoots a large stream of steam out, as the steam begins to dissipate something can be seen in the smoke, something definitely not human or humanoid. Upon clearing out, the heroes find themselves looking upon the "Imperium" as the fake Carter called it, whatever it was as the Imperium appeared to be a massive purplish blob, nothing but black and gray "smoke" inside its body with seven tentacles protruding from its bulbous mass. The Imperium floated forward as its soldiers stood off to the sides still bowing forward, the blob stopped at the edge and seemed to be looking directly at "J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time." the Imperium says.

With a wave of two of its tentacles, the Imperium has the organic material of the slanted wall lift J'onn up towards and dropped in front of him. Two of the Imperium's soldiers step forward with long metallic staff's in their hands as the tips of them light up in blue electricity. The two plant the tips of the staff's on J'onn and begin electrocuting him with high voltage causing him to cry out in pain, the other heroes can only look on in shock and horror as J'onn continues to get electrocuted and cries out in pain. Eventually the high voltage begins causing him to revert back to his normal appearance and once he does he falls forward to the ground groaning in pain.

"Much better. You have defied us for centuries." the Imperium says.

J'onn begins pushing himself back onto his feet _"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind."_ he states as he looks at the Imperium.

"Then we will personally see to finishing what should have been accomplished long ago. The elimination of the last Martian." the Imperium says.

The Imperium extends four of its tentacles out and goes right through J'onn's skin as he begins wrapping them throughout the inside of his body, causing J'onn to cry out in absolute pain once more as the Imperium pulls him forward and then absorbs him into his body. Once inside electricity begins surging throughout the inside of the Imperium as all the heroes see is the brief flashes and outline of J'onn's body inside the Imperium as he continues to cry out. "Let go of him you filthy!" Superman angrily demands as he attempts to break free of his restraints but to no avail.

"Yield to us J'onn J'onzz." the Imperium says.

"Never!" J'onn defiantly cries out.

"Why do you resist? Embrace this truth. After all these years you have finally lost." the Imperium says.

" _Have I?"_ J'onn questions.

"You're hiding something. A secret deep in the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks?"

" _Do I sense fear?"_

"What are you hiding?" the Imperium angrily questions as he continues electrocuting J'onn.

J'onn groans in pain for a few seconds, before suddenly he changes back to his other look and yells "Now!"

An explosion suddenly erupts at a nearby pillar which containing the ion crystal, drawing everyone's attention to it. As the smoke clears, Batman is seen standing on top of the outer layer, a part of the layer melting away beneath his feet "Batman?" Flash questions as he and the other heroes look on in shock.

"It can't be." Diana says.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" the Imperium orders.

Fake Carter and the other alien troops aim their blasters and fire at Batman, however, suddenly from out of nowhere an orange armored figure jumps through the air landing at the edge of the platform between Batman and the incoming shots. With two swords combined together into a two sided spear-like weapon? The armored figure stands up and spins his blades around blocking the incoming shots. Fake Carter and the aliens look on in shock, as do the heroes who look on wondering who that was standing before them "Who's that guy?"

The armored figure turns around _**"Soiya!"**_ unknown to the heroes, standing before them was Kamen Rider Gaim! Or...more precisely, Gaim suddenly changes, right back into Decade "Sorry we're late. We had some work to do." Decade says.

"Kamen Rider!" Diana calls out in joy also glad to see him alive.

"Wait, what did he just?" John questions.

"I mentally shielded the both of them so they could not be detected." J'onn states as he begins to fight back inside the Imperium.

Batman plants his device onto the ion crystal, the black veins of the crystal begin turning blue before the whole thing does including the red liquid surrounding the crystal "What have you done?" Fake Carter questions in shock.

"Reverse the ion charge." he says.

Above him all the red orbs going up the pillar begin turning blue "The crystal, destroy it!" the Imperium orders.

Decade jumps out of the way while Batman fires his batline and pulls himself out of the line of fire as the shots impact into the layer but fail to penetrate "It's shielded." fake Carter says.

The red orbs going up throughout the facility continue to change blue, as outside the plumes of smoke suddenly change into a massive pillar of blue light that shoots up into the air into the dark clouds. After a few seconds the dark clouds begin to break apart and dissipate, allowing the blue skies above along with the rays of the sun to finally begin breaking through. Eventually the clouds above the facility move away, allowing the sun's rays to begin shining onto the facility and through the opening in the ceiling, as this happens fake Carter and the aliens all look up, terrified looks on their faces as once the sun begins hitting them smoke begins to emit from their bodies. Quickly the fake Carter and aliens break for cover and while the majority of them find some kind of shade, one alien reveals their weakness as with him being in the sun for too long he falls to his feet and melts away into a puddle of slime crying out in pain.

The Imperium also begins getting affected by the rays of the sun as gooey bubbles begin forming on top of its bulbous head before popping, J'onn breaks out from the Imperium and grabs a hold of its tentacles pulling him farther and farther away from any sort of cover making him cry out "No!"

"You live underground and shun the light. Why? Does it burn your pale, putrid skin?" J'onn angrily questions as he continues pulling on the tentacles which also begin getting boiled up by the sun.

The Imperium cries out in pain as more and more bubbles form and pop on its head, he was literally getting boiled alive at this rate "Ooh that's one nasty sunburn." Flash remarks in disgust.

Batman swings in landing next to Superman "Ultra violet rays. Coming from the depths of space the invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." Batman explains as he takes out a blow-torch from his belt and begins cutting the restraint keeping Diana's left arm in place.

"So you did find their weakness after all." Diana says.

"Destroy them!" the Imperium orders.

Without a second though the fake Carter and alien troops aim their weapons at the heroes, before they can fire however multiple shots impact in front of them making them cover their faces. Lowering his arms fake Carter looks at where the shots came from and sees Decade as the Kamen Rider raises his gun "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" he questions.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Decade says "You guys free yourselves, I'll give you some cover." he yells over to the others as he takes out a Kamen Ride card and places it into his Driver _**"Kamen Ride: Kabuto! (Kabuto Zecter Transformation sound)"**_

"Wait, did he just change armor using a card and that belt of his?" Flash questions.

"Blast him!" fake Carter yells as a group of alien soldiers rush Decade and fire _**"Attack Ride: Clock Up!"**_

In the blink of an eye in Batman, Diana, John, Hawkgirl, and fake Carter's eyes all they see is Decade as Kabuto disappear and a millisecond later reappear behind the alien troops before they all suddenly explode "What just happened?" Hawkgirl questions.

"Whoa, he just got super fast that's what." Flash says, as in his eyes as well as Superman's, they saw something completely different.

" _ **Clock Up!"**_

 _Decade drew his sword and charged forward, the world around him slowing down considerably as he ran through the barrage of red lasers with ease, striking each and every one of the aliens as he ran by them before sliding to a stop behind all of them._

" _ **Clock Over!"**_

The aliens explode behind him.

Decade reverts back to his normal armor and strikes another alien down with his sword, meanwhile Superman begins to feel his powers return now that the rays of the yellow sun shine on him. His eyes glowing red he turns his head and uses his Heat Vision to cut through the restraint of his left arm, allowing him to break his left arm free. The restraint on Diana's arm also weakening allows her to begin to break free as well.

"Half of you deal with that Rider, the other half with me and stop those heroes!" fake Carter orders as he and half of the alien troops turn their blasters back on the heroes and fire. Diana blocking one shot before it hits Batman in the back, Superman meanwhile breaks free of both restraints and flies up onto the platform. Planting both his hands into the ground he begins lifting the top layer of the ground upwards forming a barrier between the aliens and the others who were still trapped.

Decade meanwhile continues dealing with the aliens focusing their attacks on him _**"Attack Ride: Blast!"**_ Decade aims his gun and fires rapidly taking multiple alien troops down.

Superman turns his head and using his heat vision again, cuts away at the restraint on Hawkgirl's right arm, weakening it enough that it allows Hawkgirl to break her mace right out as she then in turn breaks free Green Lantern's right arm freeing his power ring. Diana punches the rock restraints holding Flash's feet, allowing him to jump forward to the ground as he speeds forward.

Hawkgirl takes to the air, doing a loop to dodge incoming fire Hawkgirl flies at the alien soldiers and once in range begins swinging her mace with a battle cry, striking down one alien soldier after another until a group of them are nothing but mush on the ground. Three alien soldiers fire at the Flash but he speeds right through them, the shockwave from his speed knocking them aside. Green Lantern flies at another group of aliens and fires his power ring, blasting a group of them away. Decade swings his sword downwards striking down another alien, turning to his left he swings upwards knocking another alien soldier away as sparks fly from its body and he cries out in pain.

"Let's try these new powers out." Decade says, taking out a brand new Kamen Ride card from his Ride Booker.

The card reading _Ex-Aid_ as it has a picture of the Doctor/Gaming Rider on it _**"Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid!"**_

" _ **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!"**_

Flash comes to a speeding stop as he looks at Decade in shock "He changed again?" he questions.

Arming himself with the Gashacon Breaker in Hammer mode Decade begins literally hopping around the place as the alien troop's fire at him or try to get a shot on him. All of the shots continue to miss as while he hops around he begins bashing alien troops on the heads with the Gashacon Breaker Hammer, every time he does so a yellow and red outline _Hit!_ explodes and appears from the soldier hit by the weapon.

Superman meanwhile flies up towards the ceiling and breaks through creating a hole, the sun shines through onto a group of alien troops as it immediately begins frying them causing them to run away out of the light. Diana follows suite and creates another hole, this time landing beside it as she begins pulling away making the hole bigger, a few seconds later Lantern blasts through the roof creating another hole. Superman and Diana work together to make this hole bigger, as the hole enlarges and the number of holes continue to grow, the alien soldiers begin finding themselves with not many places left to hide as the sun fries away at their bodies causing them to run around in a panic.

Decade slams his hammer into the stomach of an alien troop a few times before delivering one last powerful slam across its face "Not a bad idea." Decade says taking out another card.

" _ **Form Ride: Ex-Aid Gekitotsu Robots!"**_

" _ **Buttobase! Totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**_

Firing up the boosters on the Gekitotsu Smasher, Decade throws his left arm upwards firing the massive robotic fist at the ceiling creating another massive hole which allows the sun to shine into the room burning and scaring away more alien soldiers.

J'onn continues pulling on the Imperium's tentacles, keeping him in the sun. The tentacles inside his body however continue to cause him pain, and it is not long until the Imperium begins shocking J'onn causing him to cry out in pain each time he is shocked until he goes unconscious. The Imperium retracts its tentacles from J'onn and begins floating back towards the ship. The Fake Carter continues shooting his gun along with what troops remain, however upon noticing the fleeing Imperium he quickly turns to try and stop him from leaving "Imperium!" he yells running up to and jumping onto him.

"Unhand me worm!" the Imperium angrily states, smacking fake Carter off him and sending him into the sun. Smoke begins emitting from fake Carter as all he has time to do is look up at the Imperium as he floats back into the ship and cry out "No~!" before disintegrating.

Diana blocks a laser shot before noticing the Imperium's ship begin to fly away, blocking another shot she reaches for her lasso and rapidly begins spinning it around before throwing it at the end of the ship which has a hook-like tail allowing the lasso to catch onto it. With all her strength Diana pulls on the lasso causing the ship to groan as it spins around in an attempt to leave but is unable to due to her pulling on the lasso. Superman hovers to the ground and picks up an unconscious J'onn, however from behind him three alien soldiers fire at him with their shots having no effect on him.

" _ **Final Attack Ride: Ex-Ex-Ex-Ex-Aid!"**_ Pulling his left arm back Decade launches the robotic arm once more sending it crashing through the wall right behind the three alien soldiers causing the sun to shine right onto them as the aliens are unable to escape from the rays and melt away.

The alien ship continues trying to escape but Diana holds on strong, eventually the end of the ship's tail lights up and a single precise laser blast is shot at Diana. Forcing her to block it as this causes her to lose her grip on the lasso allowing the ship to begin flying away "You're not getting away that easily!" Decade yells out as he takes out another card.

" _ **Kamen Ride: Skyrider! (Tornado Transformation sound)"**_

Transforming into Skyrider, Decade takes off into the air. At the same time Hawkgirl flies after the shuttle carrying the Imperium and flying it front of it, slams her mace onto the head causing a small explosion which causes enough damage to it that it slows down to a halt. Diana flies up and grabs her lasso again, up above the massive ship opens up its hangar bay for the shuttle "Keep that ship there, I'm taking them both out to put an end to this!" Decade says as he flies past the two women.

"With what? You'd need your own cruiser if you want to damage that big thing!" Hawkgirl says.

"Just be ready to get out of the way, you'll know when." Decade says as he flies up past even the bigger ship.

"Now, as Wizard would say. The finale!" Decade says taking out another card.

" _ **Kamen Ride: J! (J Spirit Transformation sound)"**_

Turning around once high enough in the sky, Decade transforms from Skyrider to Kamen Rider J _**"Final Attack Ride: J-J-J-J!"**_

Decade shifts into J's Jumbo Formation growing 40 meters tall, Hawkgirl and Diana are able to see this and are visibly stunned, along with the other heroes back in the factory upon seeing this "Who is this guy?" John questions in shock.

Decade extends his right leg out as green energy envelopes it, he then begins descending towards the massive ship; knowing what is about to happen Hawkgirl and Diana, who brings her lasso back to her, quickly fly away to safety. Decade lets out a battle cry as his right foot slams into the massive ship, breaking through its hull as Decade travels through the ship and out of it towards the small shuttle delivering his kick into the shuttle as well "NO~!" the Imperium cries out from the inside as the shuttle explodes to pieces along with the massive capital ship. Debris falls from the sky past Decade towards the factory, a large piece of it coming down right towards Batman who is saved by the Flash as the alien troops around him are crushed to bits.

Flash and Batman come to a stop somewhere nearby "We'd hate to lose you again." Flash says.

Before anything else can be said a large sac explodes in front of them as rubble begins to fall all around them from the factory itself "Maybe we better get out of here." Flash says.

Just as Superman flies by above him "Not without them!" he says pointing to a large open cavern nearby, one which contains a lot of pods of human prisoners. Using his Heat Vision, Superman cuts open the first pod, the surviving alien troops attempt to prevent this as two of them fire on Superman, hitting him as he picks up the unconscious man making him cry out in pain. J'onn who has recovered by now, seeing this phases through the roof above him appearing behind the aliens. He punches the one on his right catching the other's attention as he grabs his its gun, pulling and smacking the alien away.

Superman finishes freeing the prisoners as he carries two of them under his arms "Flash, give me a hand!" he calls.

Flash speeds over and puts his hand on one prisoner's back, only to groan "Ew, gross." in disgust of the slime on his clothing.

"Now!" Superman says as he begins flying away with the prisoners.

Flash grabs the man and speeds away with him, Hawkgirl flies through the crumbling facility before coming to a stop "The whole place is gonna blow!" she yells.

Superman and Flash gather the prisoners together as Green Lantern floats in "Everybody stay close!" he says. Lifting his power ring forward he fires a beam shaping it into a sphere that encases the group of prisoners as he begins carrying them to safety. With the prisoners safe the group of heroes begin their retreat, Superman grabbing Flash, Diana grabbing Batman, and Hawkgirl grabbing Decade as the heroes fly out of the facility before it explodes to pieces.

Dropping the civilians off somewhere, the heroes gather together atop a nearby rooftop and look on at the remains of the Imperium and his forces, the remains of the factory, shuttle, and massive capital ship strewn about all over the opened area. As up above them the clouds begin to clear, bringing about blue skies and the light of the sun. The invasion, was over.

* * *

 _Sometime Later…_

Snapper Carr stands amongst the ruins of the factory in Metropolis "This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman, and a team of other heroes, have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance. Helping to restore order around the world."

As Snapper says this, Diana can be seen bringing down another alien walker with her lasso causing it to explode, Green Lantern flies up to a factory and uses his Power Ring to cause some damage, Hawkgirl slams her mace into the face of another walker, and Decade as Stronger, lands on top of a walker and uses Stronger's electricity powers to bring it down.

"Despite this stunning victory some are warning that we must remain vigilant." Snapper reports now from the UN building.

"We got lucky this time. What will we do if the invaders ever return, or something worse comes along?" A black US Military General questions as he speaks to the press behind a podium.

From the batcave, Batman watches this broadcast and upon hearing this shuts it off. He puts his right hand to his chin, as even he began to question what would they do should another invasion happen?

 _Two Months Later…_

Above Earth, hidden in shadows at first when the light began to shine on it the structure came into view. It was a massive tower-like station, three small towers connected to it by bridges "Incredible…"

On the station near the top level, Superman stared out the massive viewing window at the Earth below "Do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" Superman asks looking to his left as Batman walked up to him.

"A line item hidden in the Aerospace R&D budget. This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space." Batman explains taking a few steps away from Batman.

"And, it also has a fully stocked kitchen." the Flash speaks up making Superman and Batman look at him, as they see him and Diana exiting the elevator with cups of Iced Mocha in their hands as they approach them.

"Iced Mocha?" Flash asks Superman as he walks up to him.

"No thanks." Superman generously declines.

Diana takes another sip from her straw "Mhm~, they don't have these on Themyscira." she says with an impressed look on her face.

Flash speeds over to her tapping her cup with his "Stick around Princess. I'll show you the ropes." he says.

Diana smiles at him "Perhaps I will." she agrees.

"An impressive installation." looking up the heroes spot John Stewart and Hawkgirl floating down towards them, after the two had gotten their look around the facility themselves "Most impressive." John finishes as the two land.

Then a dimensional wall appears off to their side and Decade walks out "Alright, I'll admit. I'm impressed. Us Riders don't have anything like this, in fact we, really don't have any kind of headquarters at all. All I had for any kind of secret hero building was a small, photography studio." Decade says putting his hands to his hips.

"If I may ask, what's all of this got to do with us?" John asks.

Everyone's attention turns towards Superman as he turns away, a grim look on his face as he then walks over to the window "I once thought I could protect the world by myself. But I was wrong." he turns back towards the others. "Working together we saved the planet." he takes a few steps back towards them "And I believe that if we stayed together as a team, we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What? Like a bunch of super friends?" Flash humorously questions.

"More like a, Justice League." Superman says.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Flash asks walking up to him.

"What? And Super Friends doesn't?" Decade questions.

"Hm, true I guess. But you know what, I think the big guy's got a point. With all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in." Flash says as he and Superman both put their right hands outward between each other.

"Me too." John agrees, he and Hawkgirl both walk over and join them in putting their hands at the center between the group of heroes "And me." Hawkgirl says.

Diana looks down, a worried look in her eyes "My mother may not approve. But I find man's world to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." she finishes before walking over and joining them.

"What about you Batman?" Superman asks as he and the others look at him.

"I'm not really a people person. But when you need help" he turns to the left "And you **will** " he emphasizes looking back at them "Call me." he finishes.

"Understood." Superman says.

"And what about you, Kamen Rider?" Diana asks as the heroes now look towards him.

Decade has his arms crossed and appears to be thinking about it, after a few seconds he shrugs his shoulders "Eh, why not. Don't really have much else to do. I'm in." Decade says so nonchalantly.

"By the way, don't call me Kamen Rider. Just Decade. More used to that, especially since there are a bunch of other Riders out there beside me, so Decade will do." Decade says.

"Good to hear, then we're all agreed." Superman says.

"Wait, J'onn's not here." Diana says taking notice of their missing Martian friend.

"Yeah where is he?" Flash asks.

After a few seconds the heroes spot him and Superman flies up to him, J'onn standing on what appeared to be a control center platform hanging high attached to the central pillar of the room. Landing on the platform Superman walks up to him "J'onn. Are you alright?" he asks.

J'onn looks out the window at the deep darkness of space "My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." he says.

"I know the feeling." Superman says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Mars is dead. And I am alone in the universe." J'onn says.

"J'onn, we can never replace the family you lost. But, we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth, your home." Superman says, J'onn turns his head to look at him as Superman gives him a reassuring smile.

After a few seconds, J'onn accepts this and smiles back "Come on." Superman says putting both hands on his shoulders.

The two float back down to the others who walk towards them to welcome J'onn to the group, and to Earth. And thus, the Justice League was born. As the other heroes talk amongst each other, Decade silently listens in.

" _My name is Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade. The Devil, The Destroyer of All, and, The Destroyer of Worlds. Maybe I should just give myself the nickname of The Savior of Worlds? Nah, don't want to jinx anything. However, what I am sure of at this moment. Is that this, is the start of a brand new chapter in my never ending journey. My name is Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, a hero, and member, of the Justice League."_

* * *

 **Author's Portion**

 **And indeed, this is the start of a brand new journey people! Welcome to Justice League: The Rider of the League! Both old viewers from my other stories and new viewers who just came across this story. Hope you're in for a fun ride!**

 **Might as well get some things out of the way: YES, there will be other Riders making guest appearances in future chapters. YES, there will be original chapters. And YES, when I get to Justice League Unlimited we will be seeing all of the Main Kamen Riders from Ichigo-Ex-Aid join amongst the Expanded League!**

 **But just to give you a warning THAT, will be a sequel story. Like how Justice League Unlimited was a sequel series to Justice League, I will make both these stories separate with Justice League: Riders Unlimited serving as a sequel to this story.**

 **Also as you have noticed yes I will be giving Decade access to Rider Cards Post-Series. You may be wondering why or if this is possible, but given how he had a Rider Card for Kamen Rider Skull, and a Final Form Ride Card for Double, I don't see why he wouldn't perhaps get new Cards based on the Riders that succeed him. However he will not be getting a new Final Form involving the Final Forms of the Riders of the Neo-Heisei seeing as how his K-Touch is specifically designed for the Nine Heisei Riders who preceded him. So unfortunately no new K-Touch or him summoning the Final Forms of the Neo-Heisei Riders.**

 **I believe this is all for now so hope you enjoyed the story and until next chapter!**


	2. A Hero on Trial

_Manhattan, New York…_

The Big Apple is bustling with life as ever in the early afternoon. People are going about their business, traffic is alright in some areas and horrible in others, and shops and restaurants are almost packed with both New Yorkers and tourists from around the world. A blue Lamborghini pulls up next to the sidewalk and parks, a few seconds later a young man with flat, blonde hair wearing a suit and tie and beige pants steps out, closing his door and locking his car up as he jogs quickly into a nearby coffee shop. A man in a brown jacket, gray sweater with its hood up, and normal blue pants, who is standing next to the door sees the man go in and once he peeks inside to see him ordering something at the counter, looks across the street and throws his head to the side.

From across the street another man in a black jacket and gray sweater quickly and carefully makes his way across as the two men approach the Lamborghini. The one with the brown jacket looks around carefully while the other hops into the driver's side seat and leans down, pulling out some wires he begins going about hotwiring the car. After a few seconds the car spurs to life and the man chuckles in his accomplishment "Alright get in!" he calls out to his partner as the other man quickly hops in.

With no cars parked in front of him and no cars coming up from behind the man is free to shift the car into drive and immediately drive off as the two laugh and holler in a job well done just as the owner of the car comes out and sees them drive off "My car! Hey that's my car!" he yells out.

The car thieves swerve their way through traffic at high speed causing people who are unaware of the situation to honk their horns in anger at them while people on the sidewalk look on in confusion "That is how it's done!" the thief driving the car says overjoyed at a job well done.

"Haha! Damn idiot didn't even know what hit him!" the other car thief says.

"Bet we can make some good money selling this baby to the right dealer."

"What thing's probably worth 5K or something right?"

"Maybe Frank, just maybe."

The car thieves continue making their way past many other vehicles on the road, and with some distance gained between them and the coffee shop they begin slowing down so as to not draw attention to themselves anymore. The thief in the passenger seat puts his arm on the door and looks at the mirror, which is when something catches his eyes as he leans towards it "H-Hey James. We...we got a problem."

"What is it?" the thief named James asks.

"L-look in the mirror." the thief Frank says with a worried look in his eyes.

James looks at his rearview mirror trying to see what had James so spooked, which is when he spots what it is "Isn't that…"

Coming after the car thieves, also swerving their way in and out between the other vehicles on the road "That's...that's that new hero everyone's talking about. It's the Kamen Rider!"

Decade on his Rider Machine drives after the car thieves, effortlessly maneuvering his way through traffic as he eventually manages to catch up to them and pulls up beside the driver "You know how this is going to end. So I suggest you pull the vehicle over and surrender yourselves already." Decade calmly says.

The thief in the passenger seat reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pistol "Fuck you!" he yells as he pulls the trigger and fires a few bullets into Decade. The rounds having no effect on him whatsoever as he just looks back forward and shakes his head with a sigh "They really do never learn." he says in an annoyed tone.

The thief James pushes down on the gas pedal and accelerates the car forward in his attempt to leave Decade behind "Alright then, hard way it is." Decade says as he does the same thing accelerating his Rider Machine forward. At the same time he takes out one of his Rider Cards and inserts it into his Driver _**"Kamen Ride: Faiz! (Faiz Gear Transformation Sound)"**_

Changing into Faiz, Decade drives pass the car thieves and then takes out another card inserting it into his Driver _**"Attack Ride: Auto Vajin!"**_ Decade jumps off his Rider Machine as it changes into Kamen Rider Faiz's Auto Vajin and then into its Battle Mode. The humanoid robot hovers forward before turning around to face the oncoming vehicle.

"What the!" Frank yells as James slams down on the break, the car's wheels immediately coming to a stop as the vehicle continues sliding forward from the momentum kicking up smoke before eventually coming to a full stop right in front of Auto Vajin.

Auto Vajin picks the front end of the car up forcing the car thieves to abandon the vehicle out of fear, as then Auto Vajin calmly places the Lamborghini back on the ground. The thief James gets right back on his feet only to be met by Decade as he calmly walks towards him. James hesitates at first but then takes a swing at Decade who catches his fist and then twists his arm around, sending the thief's whole body flipping around into the air before slamming right back down onto the ground.

"Whoa!" the other thief cries out before flying through the air and landing right next to his partner, courtesy of Auto Vajin who caught him and threw him over before he could escape.

The two thieves groan in pain while on the ground, Decade reverts back to his basic form as the sounds of a police cruiser echo through the air with said police cruiser sliding to a stop just a few feet away as the officers inside get out.

"They're all yours officers." Decade says as Auto Vajin walks over to him before reverting back to his Machine Decader. Meanwhile what has just occurred has not gone without missing the eye of the public, as immediately nearby bystanders begin crowding around on the street and sidewalks, people taking their phones out to take pictures and record the whole scene.

Decade internally sighs in annoyance _"Well, guess it's to be expected."_ he says in his head. Decade creates a dimensional wall to his left which then slides towards him, engulfing him and his Rider Machine leaving the crowd of civilians in utter awe.

More police arrive to the scene to clear the crowds away and get traffic flowing again, the owner of the car having caught up thanks to a nearby taxi while the two car thieves are handcuffed and put away into a squad car. From a nearby rooftop Decade continues to watch over the scene to make sure things continue to calm down without any more problems.

" _It's been a few months since the Imperium Invasion. In those few months the surviving and left behind alien soldiers have all but been dealt with, not a single one of them going down without a fight, not a single one of them surrendered. After that, the world focused on rebuilding everything that had been lost. The casualties humanity sustained were high, but they would have been higher had the heroes of the world not stepped in when they did. Once we discovered their weakness, fighting back became a lot more simpler, taking out their factories was number one priority to keep them underground since they couldn't fight in the sun, after that it was taking out their walkers and what little ships they had left since they didn't suffer from the same weakness. With their bases and vehicles out of the way, it was just searching for what pockets of resistance remained and then dealing with them. Once again, an alien invasion had been thwarted, and Earth was saved, for now like always though anyways. And then there's the fact there's a new group of well-known heroes now protecting the planet, a group of which I am a part of...the Justice League."_

" _Superman, Batman, Diana who goes by the nickname Wonder Woman as the populous calls her, Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and J'onn who some people have dubbed Martian Manhunter for some odd reason. Now we're all some kind of superhero team. A team that Superman felt was necessary following our victory over the Imperium, a team that I, Kamen Rider Decade, am now a part of. Once the world had been rebuilt, the entire Justice League, minus Batman for obvious reasons, introduced ourselves to the whole world at a UN Press Conference. We told them how we would work together, as fellow heroes to protect the planet from anymore future threats to the Earth, not just domestically, but from space, and anywhere else as well. Being as how us Riders aren't exactly that well known, I did get questioned by quite a few delegates, including the US Army General Wells himself. Luckily, there was someone there to speak up for not just me, but all us Riders, even our Super Sentai allies as well, the Minister of Japan. Who explained to the world just who it was we Kamen Riders were, how we were the heroes of Japan who had saved not only our country, but the whole world time and time again without being publicly recognized for it since we kept our fights to the shadows when possible."_

" _Once we made ourselves known, I had a meeting with Ichigo a few days later just to see how things were going back in Japan. Like I knew, all the Riders and the Sentai worked well and hard to defeat the Imperium forces attacking Japan, even some of the newest Riders and Sentai got to help out and shine, the Imperium never knew what hit them when they attacked Japan. Ichigo had heard about the Justice League and how I was a part of it, and told me to tell our fellow heroes in America, that if they ever needed some help that they could count on the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai for help should they need it for anything. And with that, everything's gone back to being quiet, well other than a few small situations here and there involving some small villains, or just normal criminals, nothing the other members of the League couldn't handle themselves. At the most I've just gotten stuck dealing with some lowly criminals, no one too big. But other than those small things, everything's really been quiet around here…"_ Decade looks up to the sky _"A little too quiet…"_ he says as the sky is blue and empty of clouds, the shine shining brightly over the city.

 _Deep in Space…_

" _Order! Order!"_

"We will have order!" a light brown skinned alien with a single horn protruding from his head shouts over an ever increasing crowd of various aliens shouting a bunch of things.

The crowd of aliens sounded furious from the stands, at what was unknown but the male alien's shouting went unheard as they continued to yell and talk amongst each other in various languages.

" **Silence!"** a booming voice calls out as then a massive, circular monitor at the center of the dome-shaped room lights up bringing complete silence from the crowds. The alien audience stand up as if in respect to whoever was about to appear, as then on the monitor a large, oval-shaped metallic, almost robotic-looking face with yellow eyes appeared. **"This High Tribunal is now convened. Never before have so many put aside their differences, and come together in pursuit of a single goal."** the face spoke.

Just as then two more faces appear, one on either side as the one male-looking face on the left had somewhat distinguishable teeth being shown and a black spot beneath almost making it look like a goatee. While the face on the right was more feminine in appearance.

" **But never before has there been a crime so heinous, so vast that it had the power to unite us in grief and revulsion."** the female head speaks as the aliens take their seats.

" **We are gathered here today to seek justice."** the other male head speaks.

A somewhat slender alien in a white suit with black lines, a bulbous-looking head with two blue and black circles at either side of where his ears would be, stands at a control panel as he looks up at the crowd. Looking at the three "judges" the alien presses a few buttons on the panel which suddenly brings his hovering podium into the air as he approaches the monitor's the three judges faces are on.

" **Where is the accused?"** the center face asks.

"Unfortunately he is still at large." the "prosecutor" reports.

The toothy face and female face look at the center face before looking back forward **"Manhunters! Step forward!"**

At the back of the room were eight massive, and bulking red and blue robots, standing at what appeared to be seven-feet tall with bulking upper bodies, the robots had their arms crossed and short, silver batons in their hands. Upon hearing the order the Manhunters marched forward up to the judges stopping a few feet away from them **"This is no ordinary criminal. Finding him and bringing him back will almost certainly involve great peril. Are you prepared for that?"** the central judge asks.

"No man escapes the Manhunters." the lead Manhunter speaks up.

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" the others follow.

The other two heads look at the center one once more before looking back forward "Show us an image of the accused." the lead Manhunter says.

"He's a native of the planet Earth." the Prosecutor speaks up as he presses a button on his control panel.

A large circular light at the top of the room shines down like a spotlight, an image begins forming until eventually, a 3D image of John Stewart, the Green Lantern appears "The Green Lantern, known as John Stewart."

* * *

 _ **Insert Opening Theme: Justice League Intro**_

 _The sun slowly rises over the horizon, turning the sky red and orange as eight shadowy figures are illuminated from the back. The capes of three of the figures, the long hair of another, flow from the wind as the eight humanoid figures, one with wings, one with the ears of a bat, slowly stride forward with great confidence across the cracked earth beneath their feet. The sun fully rises illuminating them in bright white light before engulfing them and then darkness._

 **Justice League: The Rider of the League**

 _The title fades to white as the screen pans back, revealing the white to be the narrowed eyes of a dark figure as the screen continues panning back revealing the pointed ears like a bat and a cape which the figure throws back before tossing a bat-shaped object forward as it spins around through the air. Behind the shrouded figure the red light illuminates the outline of a shadowy building as the bat-shaped object travels down some kind of alleyway with a wall to the side._

 _The shadowy outline of a woman with long hair is seen amongst a rocky field, the woman throwing her arms all around as bullets deflect off her silver bracelets illuminating her for but a few seconds each time. Another bullet strikes creating a large flash of light._

 _Everything goes green as then a shadowy figure, illuminated by the emerald green light that comes from a massive lantern held in their left hand. The figure holds his right hand into the back of the lantern as green electricity surges from it, the screen zooms in towards the center of the lantern before coming to a stop. Pulling back the shape of the lantern is now engraved on an emerald green ring on the middle finger of the man as he pulls it back, the light from the ring illuminating his face as he now appears to be in space with stars behind him._

 _The screen goes black before suddenly a chunk of the darkness is punched away and then another, allowing the blue and white light behind another caped, shadowy figure to shine in, the figure taking off with smoke behind them as they slowly fly forward with both hands thrown forward._

 _A red and orange background shines as then a green, shadowy, serpent-like dragon flies in from the left before quickly swirling into a circle and then shapeshifting into another caped figure with glowing red eyes. The screen zooms in on the left eye._

 _The red is replaced by darkness and blue, as then a red and yellow streaking shadowy figure is seen running very fast leaving a cloud of smoke in his wake before zooming off._

 _Another female shadowy figure appears, this one with wings, a hawk-like helmet, and a mace in her hand as she soars through the blue, red, orange, and yellow sky with clouds rolling by in the background behind her._

 _A strange silver, and white device with a red circle at the center is seen, around the red circle are nine strange symbols with a bigger, strange symbol inside the red orb. A card is inserted and the device is closed as the screen pulls back to reveal another shadowy figure with their arms held out to their side near their hips. Nine strange silhouettes converge on the shadowy figure and a strange armor is formed, the figure lifts their head as the screen zooms in on their green eyes._

 _The screen slowly pulls out, revealing the eight shadowy figures. The winged woman at the far right, going to the left was the red and yellow streaking figure, the bat-like figure, the green-eyed armored figure, the caped and muscular looking figure, the woman with long hair, the emerald green figure, and the red-eyed figure. All of them standing at the edge of the cliff and looking off into the unknown._

 _ **End Theme**_

* * *

Orbiting high above the planet Earth was the new space station designated as, the Watchtower. Not only was it a station designed to help in detecting any incoming alien invasions, it was also the main headquarters of the newly formed Justice League. With the Watchtower the eight heroes who made up the Justice League, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Kamen Rider Decade could keep watch over the Earth and protect it from dangers both at home, and from afar. Thanks to Batman's "other half" the League could now truly have a place that would allow them to detect signs of any danger that could be happening on the planet, or approaching it, allowing them to then respond to the threat and stop it.

Somewhere on the Watchtower a dimensional wall opened up and Decade stepped through. Coming to a stop as the wall disappears he looks around, even though the station was quite massive, it was honestly quite...well silent. The Watchtower was largely an automated facility, as such there was no need for an extensive crew of engineers, or anyone really to help in maintaining and operating it save for the main eight of the League. Batman of course had it all down, J'onn was quickly learning, Superman, Hawkgirl, and John were doing alright, Flash was surprisingly doing quite well, the only slow one on the uptaking of maintaining and operating the station's many things was Diana, but she did come from an island that is for the most part still stuck in the times of Ancient Greece but she was getting there. As for Tsukasa with his knowledge of almost everything and anything he too was very quick on learning how to maintain the Watchtower and whatnot when it needed to be.

The photography studio Decade used as his "base of operations" while small still at least had some life to it thanks to his friends, this place, while massive, just felt really empty and kind of boring honestly. But at least they had a fully-stacked cafeteria with some great food to make up for it in a way! Not really that wasn't really enough…

"We really need to liven this place up more. Wonder if Batman and the others would agree with perhaps expanding our little League sometime in the future? Get some more heroes around here maybe so the place isn't so ghostly quiet. I'm sure Flash can agree with me on that. Plus it wouldn't hurt having some fellow Riders around here. I kind of feel outnumbered by the American heroes." Decade says to himself in a humorous tone as he walks off.

"Back on Thanagar you were a cop huh?" Decade heard Flash ask someone, the name Thanagar meaning he was most likely talking to Hawkgirl since that was her homeworld.

Even though she looked like a human Hawkgirl was also an alien like Superman, the wings on her back, actually part of her body, not fake or made-up, and the mace she wielded, made of a special metal from her homeworld called Nth. While he had gotten to learn a bit more about some of his fellow heroes whenever they had some down times, the least he had gotten on anyone's background was Hawkgirl who had told him some stuff about her life but for the most part kept quiet. He found it a bit odd, but perhaps it was one of those kinds of past that the person would rather not talk about since it wasn't a good time for them or something, when the time came that she felt she was ready she would probably say something.

"Detective." he heard Hawkgirl reply.

"What's it like there?" Decade enters the main hub of the Watchtower as off to his right he spots Flash and Hawkgirl. Flash crouched down near one of the control console pits where Hawkgirl appears to be at work fixing something.

"Same as anywhere I suppose. There are criminals and we catch them." Hawkgirl answers Flash's question, closing the panel back up as she walks over to him.

"And what about when you're not catching criminals? When you're at work?" Flash asks.

"What about it?" Hawkgirl asks.

Decade slowly shakes his head, just another attempt by Flash to flirt with one of the females of the team.

"Well, is there a Hawkboy?" Flash asks as then the elevator opens up with J'onn exiting from it.

Decade looks over seeing him as J'onn seems to sense him and looks over as well, Decade giving a wave as J'onn nods his head acknowledging him while still heading towards Flash and Hawkgirl. Just then Hawkgirl flies out from the pit over to J'onn, a mischievous smile on her lips as she looks back at Flash for a second "I'll be doing maintenance." she says before turning and heading towards the elevator.

" _And once again she avoids talking about her past."_ Decade says in his head.

Flash zooms over to J'onn's side as the two watch her walk off, the two look at each other, the same serious and monotone look on J'onn's face "What? Don't you ever get lonely?" Flash asks in a humorous tone.

Decade slaps his face at Flash's comment "Idiot…" he says under his breath since Flash seems to have forgotten what happened to J'onn's people…

"More than you could imagine." J'onn says, Flash's eyes widening as he realizes what he just said as a saddened look comes to J'onn's face.

"Sorry I didn't mean too-" Flash is cut off when the Watchtower's alarm system begins going off and the red lights repeatedly flash.

J'onn turns and starts running "It's an incursion!" he states as he and Flash run over to the nearby viewing window. Outside the two spot a group of three red and blue robots fly past the Watchtower heading towards the Earth.

"More like an invasion!" Flash says getting serious as Decade runs up beside them spotting the robots himself.

"I'll notify the others." J'onn says as he turns and flies off.

A second after he heads off Decade turns, and slaps Flash on the back of the head "Ow! What was that for?" he asks a bit annoyed by this.

"For that comment you said to J'onn, idiot." Decade says before running off, Flash looking at him still slightly annoyed before zooming off to the hangar.

Getting Hawkgirl, the four heroes head to the hangar and board the Javelin 7, a spaceship designed by Batman to act as the League's personal aircraft for missions. While Decade would much rather prefer using his dimensional wall since it was obviously much faster, the other heroes for some reason had some weird experiences when going through it with him, telling him they just felt weird after going through it their first times.

" _Never got any complaints from the other Riders or Sentai when they came through."_ Decade internally sighed, slightly annoyed by this when they all complained about it.

Thus he was restricted to being forced onto the Javelin 7 when on a team mission with any of the other heroes, he could use the dimensional wall for himself when need be but when on a team mission he had to take the Javelin 7 with the others unless specified otherwise.

"Wonder Woman is on another case. Superman is dealing with an Earthquake, and Batman would only say that he's busy." J'onn informs the group as they take their seats, Hawkgirl as the pilot as she and J'onn begin working to power the ship up.

"Typical." is all Hawkgirl says in remarks to Batman's case.

"What about GL?" Flash asks as he and Decade take up the passenger seats behind the other two.

"I couldn't reach him." J'onn says narrowing his eyes.

"All I saw were three robots, none of them that big, if all we need to do is deal with three robots. I feel like we can handle them no problem." Decade says.

"Those robots are Manhunters, I recognize them from anywhere. Don't go underestimating them, they're really tough." Hawkgirl says.

Firing up the engines and opening the hangar bay doors, the Javelin 7 blasts out of the hangar and towards the planet below.

 _Detroit, Michigan…_

The three Manhunters landed in the middle of a busy street, cars were backed up for miles by the looks of it and their landing did not miss the attention of the large number of people walking the streets who all stared at the giant robots in confusion and fear due to their intimidating look. The Manhunters ignored the civilians, only one of them glancing a quick look at a few of them as they began marching forward in their search for John. Getting bad vibes from these robots some of the civilians began running away to safety, others took cover behind whatever they could find, while the people in their cars stayed in them.

The Manhunters got a few feet before suddenly "Stop!" the voice of J'onn yelled out catching their attention.

The Javelin 7 hovered high in the air just a few feet above the buildings as the four heroes disembarked the ship, Hawkgirl carrying Flash down while J'onn calmly floated down, Decade simply just dropping from the ramp right onto the street without injury or problem.

"What do you want here?" J'onn questioned in a demanding voice as he narrowed his eyes.

"John Stewart, the Green Lantern." the lead Manhunter answers.

"What for?" Flash asks.

"That's not your concern." the Manhunter replies as he continues forward, only for Hawkgirl to walk straight up to him stopping him in his tracks again.

"Wanna bet?" she challenges looking up at the Manhunter.

The Manhunter takes a swing at her trying to swat her away, but Hawkgirl ducks down dodging it and retaliates with a battle cry throwing her mace up. The Manhunter is surprisingly fast however and manages to catch both her wrists in his grasp, with great strength he lobs Hawkgirl right over his head and sends her flying far. Flash reacts to this, speeding off after her, jumping onto and over the cars piling the street as he eventually jumps into the air and manages to catch her in his arms while landing on top of a bus.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?" Flash asks in a humorous tone.

"Down boy." Hawkgirl replies in a playful tone before taking back off into the sky.

Flash drops back onto the street and does a U-turn as he and Hawkgirl begin making their way back over to the others.

J'onn launches himself at the lead Manhunter but the robot throws his right hand forward, striking J'onn in the chest with his baton as electricity surges out from the end shocking and causing him to fly right over the Manhunter and crash a few feet away. The lead Manhunter turns and takes a few steps towards the downed J'onn to face him while the remaining two take a few steps towards Decade.

Decade pulls out his Ride Booker and switches it to Sword Mode, running a hand up its blade Decade charges forward. The two Manhunters aim their batons forward and fire energy blasts from the front ends, the shots flying and impacting around Decade as he continues forward before jumping into the air and bringing his sword down. The Manhunter on his right sidesteps the sword as he comes down causing him to hit the ground, Decade is quickly able to throw his sword upwards forcing the Manhunter back before spinning around and throwing his sword at the other Manhunter right behind him.

This time Decade lands a strike across the chest as sparks fly from the Manhunter, however the Manhunter doesn't even react to the hit "What?" Decade says looking up at the Manhunter's expressionless face.

Decade tries again with a downward diagonal slash but once again the Manhunter shows no reaction or pain to the attack, Decade takes a step back in shock but recovers immediately as he tries another attack. This time going straight at stabbing the Manhunter, however the Manhunter catches the blade of his sword stopping it in its tracks. Decade attempts to pull his sword free but fails, he tries again but this time the Manhunter releases its grip, only for the second Manhunter to grab Decade by his arm and toss him right into a nearby empty car.

J'onn recovers and looks at the lead Manhunter in anger with a growl, the Manhunter holds his baton out which then extends into a staff. Gripping it with both hands the Manhunter turns a dial near the center of the staff as a strange whirring sound emits from the weapon. Aiming his staff forward the tip of it lights up in a blue light just as J'onn launches himself at the Manhunter again, only for the Manhunter to once again slam his weapon into his chest as this time a more powerful blast of electricity emits from the staff sending J'onn flying far and crashing through a window into an apartment building.

The three Manhunters casually regroup and begin walking off again, only for Hawkgirl to fly in from behind and slam her mace into the back of the lead Manhunters head sending him flying forward a few feet and crashing to the ground head first skidding to a halt. The Manhunter gets right back up as if the attack didn't even faze him as he turns to face Hawkgirl again, Hawkgirl swings her mace but the Manhunter blocks it and pushes it down with his staff. Hawkgirl pulls her weapon back and tries to take another swing but the Manhunter hits first, shooting her with an energy blast and sending her flying into a nearby restaurant window.

Flash watches this happen and sees her hit the far back wall inside the restaurant even going right through it destroying the wall while alerting the people inside as to what was happening. Angered by this Flash turns and speeds off towards the Manhunters, the robots once again casually marching forward until they seem to hear Flash running towards them, the lead Manhunter turns and spots Flash coming right at him. The Manhunter holds his staff out and clotheslines Flash, sending him onto his back skidding across the ground and then crashing right into a car back first.

Shots ring out and the three Manhunters are all hit in the back by bullets but once again are not affected by anything as they simply just turn around.

"These guys really are tough." Decade says aiming his Ride Booker in Gun Mode at them as he takes out his Blast Card and inserts it into his Driver.

" _ **Attack Ride: Blast!"**_

Decade rapidly fires his gun aiming right at their faces, but the lead Manhunter manages to rapidly spin his staff around blocking all the shots. Once the firing stops the other two Manhunters aim their staffs forward and fire energy blasts, hitting Decade directly and sending him flying far back down the street. Decade comes crashing back down on top of a van caving in the front of it, groaning in pain he picks himself up with a hand to his head "Alright, that does it. Enough messing around." he states getting back on his feet.

The three Manhunters continue walking calmly down the street, Hawkgirl once again appears soaring through the air coming at them from behind, and just as she is about to hit the lead Manhunter with her mace the Manhunter raises his staff backwards and strikes her without looking. Electrifying her and pulling Hawkgirl over slamming her onto the hood of a car knocking her out, the Manhunter stands above her and raises his staff electrifying the bottom end as he prepares to finish Hawkgirl off.

"Back off!" a voice shouts.

Looking forward the lead Manhunter narrows his eyes in annoyance, as Superman comes flying in slamming right into the Manhunter pushing him back into the wall of a building. Superman pulls his right arm back but before he can throw a punch he is shot from behind, causing him to cry out in pain and turn around to see one of the other Manhunters aiming his staff at him. Superman attempts to charge him but the Manhunter fires again hitting him and pushing him back, however Superman is able to stop himself sliding to a halt as the Manhunter fires a continuous stream of energy into the man of steel. Superman fights back giving it his all and taking the beam of energy as he begins pushing towards the Manhunter, the Manhunter amplifying his weapons power level into a larger beam, Superman struggling even more now to force his way through as he continues inching closer and closer to the Manhunter.

With one final push Superman manages to reach the Manhunter and grabbing the end of its staff breaks it, causing the weapon to malfunction and explode, both remain unharmed by the explosion as Superman uses this opportunity to grab the rest of the staff and push it into the Manhunter's chin. Forcing the Manhunter to release its grip as he pulls the staff from the hands and breaks it in half with his right knee. Superman attacks the Manhunter again who manages to grab him by the shoulders, but is unable to stop him as Superman manages to pick him up and toss the Manhunter towards the other Manhunter just as it is recovering sending them both crashing into the wall.

Flash speeds in while Hawkgirl begins to recover "We thought you were busy with an earthquake?" Flash asks stopping behind Superman.

"It was just a 4.0. You mind telling me what's going on here?" Superman asks still unsure of what was going on.

"I wish I-" but Flash is unable to finish answering him as both he and Superman are suddenly blasted from behind and go down, the third Manhunter standing atop a car aiming its staff at them. The two occupants of the car quickly get out and run away in terror. The Manhunter aims his staff at the two downed heroes and prepares to fire again when J'onn flies in from above and drops straight down on top of the Manhunter, slamming it right into the car and causing it to explode as J'onn quickly jump flips away before it goes off.

Superman and Flash begin to recover while J'onn starts heading over to assist them, when suddenly the car begins getting lifted up, the Manhunter having off survived completely unscathed as it prepares to toss the flaming car at J'onn who is unaware of this.

"J'onn!" Flash yells out.

Making J'onn turn back around just as the Manhunter throws the car, luckily Flash zooms through and grabs J'onn taking him out of the path of the incoming car just as it lands where he used to be. The car begins skidding down the street heading towards a gas station, Superman quickly flies in to try and stop it and while he does the car still goes off causing a chain reaction that takes out both the car and the gas station, sending up a huge fireball and pillar of smoke.

" _ **Attack Ride: Slash!"**_

The Manhunter turns around upon hearing this, only to be greeted by Decade driving right at him on his Rider Machine with his Ride Booker out in sword mode and glowing red at the blade. With a battle cry Decade swings his sword cutting right across the chest of the Manhunter, this time sending it spiraling around and falling to the ground. Decade turns and comes to a stop as he looks back at the Manhunter to see it standing up, this time a large cut across its chest with some sparks flying out from the damage done "That's better." he says.

The three Manhunters regroup as the other two walk in from behind, the lead Manhunter once again taking center stage standing in front of the other two as the heroes do the same thing with Decade dismounting his Rider Machine.

"You bucket of bolts ready for round two?" Flash questions as he and the others are ready to continue the fight.

"Hang on a second." Decade speaks up putting his right arm out in front of Flash and the others, confusing them as he turns towards them "Allow me."

Turning back towards the Manhunters, Decade says "Let's see how you Manhunters like the power of space." reaching into his Ride Booker, Decade pulls out a card that reads _Fourze_ on it with a picture of the astronaut looking Kamen Rider on it. Decade taps it with his index finger and places it into his Driver _**"Kamen Ride: Fourze!"**_

 _ **(Techno Space Music)**_

Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, the Manhunters remain unfazed by this while the other heroes look on a bit in awe "Space...is here." Decade calmly says, doing Fourze's pose though with less enthusiasm behind it and barely even throwing his arms up.

Decade takes out another card and places it into his Driver _**"Attack Ride: Rocket!"**_

" _ **Rocket, On!"**_

His right arm transforming into a giant orange rocket Decade fires it up and launches himself at the Manhunters, the lead Manhunter is seemingly taken aback by this as he raises his head slightly and then attempts to aim his staff at the oncoming Rider. However Decade is faster and reaches him slamming the rocket module right into the lead Manhunter's chest sending him flying back a few feet to the ground.

" _ **Attack Ride: Gatling!"**_

" _ **Gatling, On!"**_

Using the Rocket Module to spin himself around sideways in the air Decade equips the Gatling Module and fires on the other two Manhunters hitting them multiple times and causing them to stumble back a little.

" _ **Attack Ride: Launcher!"**_

" _ **Launcher, On!"**_

Decade lands back on the ground crouched down facing the Manhunter on his right as it recovers from his attack, just as the Manhunter is about to attack it takes notice of the Launcher Module on Decade's other leg. Decade raises his head and hums "Hmph" before firing off a barrage of missiles into the Manhunter, the Manhunter unable to do anything as the missiles impact into him causing a massive explosion that sends him crashing into an abandoned building.

The other Manhunter, having of recovered stands directly behind Decade with both of its fists together as it pulls them back over its head _**"Attack Ride: Giantfoot!"**_

" _ **Giantfoot, On!"**_

Before the Manhunter can do anything though Decade replaces the Launcher module with the Giantfoot module and quickly throws his right leg backwards into a kick, creating a giant mirage of the module as gravity slams right into the robot sending it flying back into a car with enough force to send that flying as well as both crash into another car causing a massive explosion.

"Incredible…" Hawkgirl says in awe, pretty much speaking for everyone else.

"How many cards does this guy have?" Flash questions.

The lead Manhunter gets back on his feet, Decade takes notice of this and turns to face him "Still not going down huh? Then let's turn up the heat." Decade says taking out another card.

" _ **Form Ride: Fourze Fire! (Dramatic Music)"**_

Decade transforms into Fourze's Fire State and taking out another card inserts it into his Driver _**"Final Attack Ride: F-F-F-Fourze!"**_

Raising the Hee-Hackgun up Decade slowly begins to lower it forward taking aim at the lead Manhunter, the Manhunter aims his staff at Decade and twists the dial turning the power up to outmatch his attack. Fire begins gathering in front of the Hee-Hackgun creating a slowly ever growing fireball as the end of the Manhunter's staff lights up with electricity surging around the tip. Decade pulls the trigger, sending a powerful blast of fire streaming towards the Manhunter who fires his staff back, just as the two attacks are about to collide a giant wall made of green energy appears from nowhere between the two, taking both attacks and causing an explosion as Decade and the other heroes cover their faces from this. Once the explosion dies down everyone lowers their arms to see the giant construct of a wall still standing, a few cracks in it.

"STOP!" a familiar voice booms out catching everyone's attention, even the Manhunter's.

Looking up towards the smoke rising into the air from the gas station the heroes spot the continuous stream of green energy that created the giant wall as then a few seconds later their friend and fellow hero, John Stewart, the Green Lantern comes slowly floating through. A serious look on his face as he descends towards the ground "GL! Better late than never!" Flash calls out.

"Hey, hey, what's the big idea of stopping my attack? I almost had that bucket of bolts." Decade questions lowering his Hee-Hackgun.

Lantern retracts the energy into his ring and lands between the two groups before turning to face the lead Manhunter, just as the other two recover and regroup on either side behind him. Just then, to the heroes confusion Green Lantern suddenly approaches the Manhunters in a calm manner, showing no signs of attacking them as he simply walks up to the lead Manhunter "You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?"

"I am." John answers.

The Manhunter holds out his left hand, the palm opened and facing upwards "Your ring." he demands.

Lantern looks up at the Manhunter before raising his right hand up and taking his Green Lantern Ring off his finger, handing it right over into the Manhunter's hand without question "Hm?" Decade hums.

"John?" Superman says shocked to see this.

"What are you doing?!" Flash questions also in shock.

"Stay out of this." John says looking back at them.

"You will come with us." the Manhunter says, the other two approaching John from either side as they place large handcuffs on his arms. John doesn't even put up a struggle, he just looks down with a look of remorse as suddenly a beam of golden light shines down surrounding him and the Manhunters. After a few seconds John and the Manhunters disappear from view and the beam of light shoots right back up into the sky, leaving behind five confused and lost heroes. None of them with a clue as to what just happened as Superman and the others all exchange looks with one another.

Decade reverts back to his basic form and looks up at the sky _"Gave up without a fight. What happened to you, Lantern?"_

* * *

Hours had passed. After making sure no one was injured from the fighting the members of the Justice League returned to the Watchtower where J'onn stepped up to use his telepathy to try and locate where exactly it was the Manhunters had taken John. And so while he did this the others could do nothing but wait, and hope that J'onn could find out where their friend was.

"I don't get it, why did GL just give himself up like that without a fight?" Flash questioned leaning against a console.

"Not only that, but his ring as well. He just, gave it up as soon as that robot asked for it." Hawkgirl adds in.

"I don't like it. As soon as J'onn finds out where he is we're going there and getting some answers." Superman says.

"The question is, does John want our help?" Decade speaks up.

"What?" Flash says as he and the others look at the Rider.

Decade leans against the wall with his arms crossed "You heard him, he said "stay out of this," it sounds like he wants to handle whatever this situation is by himself. He knows why those Manhunters came for him, and it must be something real personal if he didn't want to explain anything to us. So the question is, if we do go, is he going to be glad, or angry that we came to help him?"

"Maybe he was just trying to keep us safe or something? Either way I don't care, we know where GL is, we're going to rescue him and he's going to tell us what's going on whether he wants to or not. We're a team now, and teammates always look out for one another." Flash says.

"In all honesty we haven't even been a team for that long, just saying. Still, the real question does remain. Why did John Stewart surrender himself without a fight? I saw a look in his eyes, a look of sadness. Of regret. Could he have done something in the past before the Imperium invasion?" Decade questions.

"No way! If GL is in trouble then he had to have been framed or something. He would never do anything bad." Flash states.

"Until we know for sure what exactly is going on, let's not go jumping to conclusions just yet." Superman says trying to calm Flash.

Just then J'onn turns away from the window and takes a few steps away "I sense turmoil." he says catching everyone's attention "A heavy heart."

"Looks like I was right in one area." Decade says.

Superman approaches J'onn "He's looking at stars." Superman turns and flies over to a small control panel in a large pit "But which stars?" he questions landing in front of the console and pressing a few buttons.

In the central pit was a large, circular platform which began lighting up, after a few seconds a tube of light appeared shining upwards into an open circular tube on the ceiling as a globe-shaped map of the Milky Way Galaxy appeared in the center of the light. The other heroes joined Superman as J'onn pointed to a part of it "There."

A name in red letters pops up, _AJURIS 5_ ,along with a set of coordinates for its location in white "That's where he is."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Flash says before speeding off towards the Javelin.

The others turn and fly off while Decade calmly starts walking "Good thing we have that wormhole generator or this would be a rather long flight." Decade says to himself before creating a dimensional wall and walking through it to get to the hangar.

 _Ajuris System…_

A desert-like planet is seen, floating around in space not that far away from the planet is a large amount of space debris, mostly what appeared to be asteroids? From the depths of space the Justice League's Javelin emerged from a wormhole generated by it, the wormhole closing up as soon as the ship exited as the Javelin flew towards the planet known as Ajuris 5.

"Why he would give them his ring? It still doesn't make sense." Hawkgirl questions while sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"John's a strange one that's for sure." Superman says while piloting the ship.

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Hawkgirl adds in.

Superman appears to be hurt by her choice of words "Sorry." she says taking notice of this.

"It's alright, I take it as a compliment." Superman says now actually happy about her statement.

"No argument there. I know quite a few Riders and Sentai who can be a bit...strange when you first meet them." Decade comments from the back passenger seat.

"Initiating landing procedure." Superman says, just as he is about to do this their ship is hit by laser bolts, causing the whole thing to shake as their shield takes the damage.

They are hit a few more times as then alien fighters appear right in front of them as they break through the clouds, the fighters firing a few more times before flying right past them as the League members brace themselves from the impacting shots. The alien fighters turn around and continue chasing and firing after the League Javelin as they approach a massive city.

"They're not responding to our signal!" Flash reports while pressing some buttons on the control console in front of him.

The alien fighters' fire again until their speed overtakes the Javelin and they fly right overhead "It's clear what they want I say we give it to them." Hawkgirl says in an annoyed tone as she presses a button, activating the weapons systems.

Before she can fire though Superman grabs her wrist "No, we're not here to start a war!" he says. Releasing his grip on her, Hawkgirl rubs her wrist as Superman gets up "Decade, take the controls!" Hawkgirl and J'onn get up following after him as they head to the back door. Decade gets up from his seat and walks up to the pilot chair taking his new spot as he grabs the control wheel.

At the back of the Javelin as the alien fighters reappear behind them again, the ramp lowers with Superman, J'onn, and Hawkgirl standing on it as they take off to take care of the fighters. The alien fighters split off as one of them turns around and fires at Superman, the laser bolts missing him as Superman retaliates with his heat vision taking out both gun turrets. Allowing him to fly right over the fighter safely as he goes towards the back and grabs onto two flaps, holding onto them as he kicks his legs through the ship causing some damage to the engine, Superman releases his hold and hovers in the air as the alien fighter flies off to find a place to land, smoke trailing from its damaged engine.

J'onn flies higher into the air before coming to a stop, crossing his arms and going intangible as the second alien fighter flies towards him completely unaware of this. Firing its guns the laser bolts go right through J'onn shocking the pilots inside until eventually they fly right through him, and J'onn vanishes. The three pilots inside lower their arms confused as to what happened and where their target was, until a few seconds later J'onn comes crashing out the back of the fighter having of caused some damage to the engine. Inside the main pilot notices the fuel levels dropping forcing them to quickly fly away and seek a safe place to land. J'onn watches the fighter fly off before turning around to see Hawkgirl still dealing with hers.

The remaining fighter manages to keep up with Hawkgirl as she continues flying around dodging every shot fired at her, eventually having enough Hawkgirl powers up her mace and falters back a little, turning around and going for the ships engine as she slams her mace into the back. Unfortunately causing much more damage than needed to as the entire back of the ship blows apart causing the ship to start falling towards the city.

"Hawkgirl!" Superman calls out as he flies past her as she comes to a stop.

"What?" she says confused by why he was calling out to her. Until she takes notice of the extra damage she did as she sees Superman flying after the falling fighter "Oh that."

Superman manages to reach the fighter and goes underneath it, catching it in his hands as he slows it down and eventually finds a place to set it down, frightening some nearby civilians as he lands and places the damaged fighter down. Hovering over and landing on the back Superman uses his super breath to blow out the flames, averting anymore problems from happening as he takes back off into the sky.

Decade meanwhile skillfully pilots the Javelin through the tall buildings of the high-tech looking city "We got ourselves a landing pad." he says pressing some buttons. Bringing out the landing gear as he decreases the ships speed and hovers down onto the center of the landing platform, landing the ship perfectly before shutting the engines off.

The ramp lowers as Decade and Flash begin walking down "You know good thing you were here for that. Between you and me I can't fly anything so-" but before he could finish both came to a stop, a worried look on Flash's face as greeting them on the platform was a large number of armed alien guards. Their blasters already pointed at them.

"Don't suppose "we come in peace" will work here?" Decade sarcastically asks.

He gets his response as the alien guards open fire forcing both heroes to retreat back into the Javelin for safety as the alien guards nevertheless continue firing even at the ship. "They got our only way out covered!" Flash says.

"Not for me they don't." Decade says.

The alien guards continue firing, unaware of the dimensional wall appearing right behind them as Decade calmly walks out "Perhaps one of them can tell us where John is. Which means I need to keep one of them conscious." Decade says to himself taking out a card.

" _ **Form Ride: Double Luna Trigger! (Ominous glowing sound to rock guitar riffs)"**_

Hearing this the alien guards turn around to see Decade transform into Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger. "First things first." Decade says holding up the Trigger Magnum, aiming it forward Decade fires a barrage of gold and blue bolts which curve through the air before suddenly homing in onto all of the guns of the alien guards, destroying them and forcing the guards to drop their damaged weapons.

The alien guards look at Decade in shock and anger "Ready to answer some questions?" Decade asks. The alien guards however start charging him "Guess not." Decade says taking out another card and inserting it into his Driver.

" _ **Form Ride: OOO Gatakiriba!"**_

" _ **(Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! Gatakiriba!"**_

Changing into OOO Gatakiriba, Decade starts charging towards the alien guards. Just as he is about to collide he summons two shades from his body which proceed to jump into the first two alien guards knocking them to the ground. Decade continues charging through summoning two more shades that take care of two guards coming at him from his sides; Decade jump kicks an alien guard in the chest before turning to his right and ducking under a punch retaliating with an uppercut while at the same time summoning another shade that attacks an alien guard charging him from behind.

Two shades jump sideways into the air, one to the right the other to the left firing green lightning from their horns taking down a group of guards, another sweep kicks an alien guard off his feet while the fourth upper slashes another guard with the right Kamakiri sword. The fifth shade roundhouse kicks an alien guard right across the face while Decade jumps forward, soaring through the air and striking down two alien guards with both his Kamakiri swords. Decade and his shades finish knocking out most of the remaining guards, one lone guard who is farther away from the fighting watches in shock as his comrades are beaten so easily and actually turns to run away. Only to run right into J'onn as the Martian picks him up, his eyes begin glowing in golden light as the alien guard stops struggling immediately and goes limp.

Superman and Hawkgirl land on the platform while Flash runs out seeing the fight was over, while also seeing the many OOO Gatakiriba's "Uh~ where'd the extra guys come from?" Flash questions.

The shades regroup on Decade and rejoin his body "Just some copies I can make when using this form from Kamen Rider OOO." Decade says returning to his normal form.

"You really are a man of many tricks." Superman says, impressed by Decade's apparent neverending list of powers he could potentially do.

"More of a Rider of many tricks. I would say." Decade says, after all he could say the same thing for a group of space pirates he knew. Except they would be a group of Sentai of many tricks? Something like that anyway.

J'onn drops the now unconscious guard as his eyes return to normal and he walks over to the others "Green Lantern is close by, this way." J'onn says turning around.

Towards the center of the city stood a tall, and massive building, the top part of it the shape of an orb with two "horns" protruding out the sides of the building. John Stewart stood on a hovering platform, a saddened look in his eyes as he looked down, his power ring on another platform floating just a few feet in front of him "There is no excuse for this horror. And there can be no escape from punishment. An example must be made." the alien prosecutor states.

Just then something seems to startle up the crowd catching the prosecutor, judges', and John's attention as they all look to where the crowd is, to see smoke emitting from a part of the glass ceiling. The glass melts away revealing Superman on the other side as he flies through the big hole he just created followed by J'onn carrying Flash, and Hawkgirl carrying Decade. The crowd starts becoming agitated now by this as the heroes land on the ground and start looking around, confused by what they had just stumbled across.

"Oh no." John says seemingly annoyed by this.

"Order! We will have order!"

"What is this some kind of trial?" Flash questions.

"Apparently." Superman says.

" **Remove the intruders, immediately!"** the central judge head speaks.

Two dinosaur-like humanoid aliens, most likely guards, jump on their platforms and start hovering towards the heroes. Superman sees them coming and as they reach them, Superman grabs both of them by the collars of their clothes and simply tosses them back onto the ground. Seeing this the Manhunters who stand off to the side prepare to engage activating their weapons as the heroes prepare to fight as well, until Superman quickly speaks up.

"Wait!" extending his right hand out in a stop motion as he turns towards the judges "We apologize for disrupting these proceedings but John Stewart is our friend." Superman finishes lowering his hands out to his side.

The judges remain quiet for a few seconds while looking down at Superman **"This is a public trial."** the female judge points out.

" **Very well, you may take seats in the gallery."** the second male judge says.

" **But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."** the central judge states.

"Thank you, your honor." Superman says.

A large platform hovers down to the League members as they step on it, the platform taking them up into the gallery where they disembark and find some seats amongst the audience of aliens. The five heroes sit down, hoping now to finally hear just what was going on and why John was somehow a part of it all. Before Decade sits down he scans through the crowd of aliens gathered in the gallery, and takes notice of a small group of aliens who are all adorned in the same suit as John is _"Fellow Green Lanterns?"_ he questions. Wondering if they were here to assist their fellow Lantern in some sort of way?

" **Are you ready to call your first witness?"** the central judge asks the prosecutor.

"I am my lord." the prosecutor says before turning his head around "I call Kanjar-Ro."

This seems to get mixed responses from the gallery as then from the hallway below an alien with almost pink-ish skin, orange bug-like eyes in a blue and white sleeveless uniform with a fin on top of the headwear, and a dark blue visor attached and pulled up, walks out.

"Kanjar-Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" one of the guards ask him.

"I got nothing to hide." Kanjar-Ro says as he walks onto a platform which brings him up towards the prosecutor.

"State your name and profession." the prosecutor says.

"Kanjar-Ro, I'm...a pirate." Kanjar-Ro says, unsure of saying the last part as he lifts his visor up a little bit more.

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bear witness to another crime. Why?" the Prosecutor asks.

Kanjar-Ro turns around and points at himself "Well I may steal things, but it's nothing compared to what he did." he answers now pointing towards John.

The aliens talk amongst themselves in the gallery as the heroes now listen in more closely, wondering what it was that John was being accused of that this space pirate was saying was far worse compared to any of the stuff he's done before. The prosecutor hovers closer to Kanjar-Ro, before pressing a button on his control panel that summons a beam of light from above that traps Kanjar-Ro within a barrier "Tell us about your encounter with John Stewart."

"It all started with these blasters I…"found". I was on my way to sell it to some rebels on Ajuris 4. That's when he showed up. I figured he was going to try and stop me so I shot first. He dodged my shots and managed to fly beneath my ship where he used his ring to tear out my engine, causing me to crash onto the moon. Huh, even after that he still wasn't done with me. He wanted to know if I was working with anyone. I told him to turn around and see for himself. He tried to shoot my friends, but his beam bounced off their deflector shield and shot toward Ajuris 4. There it hit a volcanic fault line, starting a devastating chain reaction."

Hearing this, it finally hit Decade as to what all that space debris close to the planet now was as he looked up to space. All those rocks just floating around...they were the remains of a planet, of this Ajuris 4!

"Three billion...that's how many were on that planet." Kanjar-Ro finished.

The crowd of aliens once again began talking amongst one another, Decade turned his head slightly towards the other Green Lanterns, he could see one of them shaking their head, their eyes closed in sadness while the rest just exchanged looks with one another as they also seemed shocked by this. Superman and the others were also taken aback by what they were hearing.

The prosecutor lowered the barrier around Kanjar-Ro "I have no more questions."

" **This account is most disturbing. We will recess. Twenty pentacycles."** the central judge says before he and the other two judges disappear from the screen.

With this the platforms with the prosecutor, Kanjar-Ro, and John lowered to the ground while the audience in the gallery began to disperse for the time being, the League heroes getting up and making their way towards John as Flash instantly sped his way down there.

"Now I get it, you wanted to clear your name that's why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth." Flash summarizes as being the true reason for John's actions.

"I told you to stay out of this." John says not showing the least bit of being pleased by their appearance.

"That scum's an obvious liar, he's a space pirate after all who can really trust them? Give me five minutes alone with him, I'll get the truth." Hawkgirl angrily says watching as Kanjar-Ro left down the hallway.

"Just saying not all space pirates are evil, I know a few who are the exact opposite actually. Still, I do agree with Hawkgirl, I don't trust that guy one bit but for other reasons." Decade says.

"Hawkgirl, Flash, all of you! Listen to me. Nobodies lying, do you see that?" John says looking towards the space debris that was once Ajuris 4 "I did it...I'm guilty." John says looking back at his teammates.

There was nothing but silence following John's words as the other heroes looked at him, shock written on their faces as then the lead Manhunter stepped in between them "Enough talking with the prisoner. John Stewart, you will be put back in your cell until the next part of the tribunal begins." and with that the Manhunters escorted John out of the room leaving the heroes behind.

The members of the League continued to stand around, trying to take in what he was insisting was true. At this point some of them were even convinced that maybe he did do it if he wasn't even trying to defend himself, the others however were not in the slightest bit convinced.

"Three billion gone, I can't believe it." Flash says.

"Neither can I." Superman says, his right hand to his chin in a thinking pose as he begins walking off "I wanna take a closer look at what happened."

"Why? John admits he's guilty. No one's disputing the facts." Hawkgirl speaks up making Superman stop.

"Well maybe I am." Superman retorts as he then walks towards J'onn "J'onn, I need you to come with me. Flash, Hawkgirl, Decade can you buy us some time in court?"

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down? Won't be easy." Flash says.

"It's gonna be tricky. John's already convinced he's guilty so he's not going to defend himself in any way. And with how things are looking I can already tell the judges are leaning towards one side of this trial. Unless we can find a way to make the judges postpone or maybe even reconsider their side in this, John's as good as guilty in their eyes." Decade says.

With a new mission at hand of clearing John's name, Superman and J'onn fly off and head towards the landing pad the Javelin was on.

Once there they make their way towards the ship, unaware however that they were being watched from the shadows.

"So what do you expect to find on this moon?" J'onn asks as the ramp lowers.

"I don't know. There's something bothering me. Just call it-"

"An intuition?" J'onn finishes.

"Exactly." Superman says as the two board the ship.

From the hallway leading onto the platform, the pirate Kanjar-Ro watches as the League Javelin's engines are powered up, the ship hovering into the air before taking off. This seems to cause great concern for him as he turns and hurriedly runs off.

 _Sometime Later…_

The court was back in session as Kanjar-Ro and John Stewart were both on their platforms hovering before the judges **"John Stewart, you may now question your accuser."** the central judge says.

"No questions." John says looking down.

"Just as I thought." Decade says sitting between Flash and Hawkgirl as the two exchange looks with one another, even some of the other aliens in the gallery were questioning his decision on this part finding it really odd that John did not have even one question for him.

" **None? Don't you intend to defend yourself?"** the female judge questions.

"No, I don't." John answers causing even more confusion among the audience.

This allows Kanjar-Ro to return down to the ground as he steps off his platform, and begins fast walking his way out of the building, something that catches Decade's eye as he watches the space pirate leave _"Well now, where are you off to in such a rush?"_ Decade questions.

"I object!" hearing this snaps Decade out of his thought as he turns to see Flash on his feet "You call this a trial!? I say it's a joke!" he yells in an annoyed tone.

"Are you out of your mind?! What do you think you are doing?" Hawkgirl quietly asks in.

"Prepare to be dazzled." Flash quietly says back looking at her.

"Oh this isn't going to go well…" Decade says.

"Trust me, I got a plan." Flash says.

" **Remove him!"** the center judge orders.

Immediately two guards are already making their way towards Flash from behind, before they can grab him however he speeds off right past them, dodging another guard as he attempts to catch him and knocking two more down. Flash then runs down onto the ground floor past two Manhunters guarding the entrance/exit and stops in the middle of the floor "Listen to me, with something this important you got to hear both sides." Flash says.

The judges remain silent. John has his platform lowered towards Flash "Flash, I told you not to get involved!" he angrily states.

"They're railroading you pal!" Flash says, unaware of the guard coming at him from behind as the guard catches Flash putting both arms around him "Hey!" Flash says trying to break free as the guard begins pulling him away. Two more run in from behind to help out when **"Wait!"** the female judge calls out.

Everyone stops and stares at her **"This being may have a point. We don't want any lingering doubts about our final judgement do we?"** she asks, her eyes looking to the right at the other judges.

" **Of course not. But who would speak for John Stewart?"** the second male judge asks.

The guard releases his hold on Flash and steps back as he speaks up "Don't you have any lawyers here?"

" **We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago."** the center judge answers.

" **However you could speak for him if you wish."** the female judge says.

" **But be aware, if you lose. You'll share the same penalty as the accused."** the second male judge explains.

"The same penalty? You mean..." Flash looks down at John's restraints, and puts two and two together "That's crazy!"

" **No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem."** the center judge says.

"What kind of solution is that?" Decade quietly questions.

"One that would prevent any good lawyer from getting someone who had actually done something bad out. In that part it's actually quite helpful. But then there's the problem when it comes to those who are innocent and have really no good way of defending themselves." Hawkgirl explains getting a pretty good idea at what they were getting at with that.

"Well yeah I guess that would deter anyone from trying to protect the people who had actually done something bad since if they were found guilty then they would go down with them. But you're also right about the innocent then not having a single chance unless they could get lucky." Decade says.

" **What's your answer?"** the center judge asks Flash.

"Don't do it." John quietly says to Flash trying to prevent him from sharing his fate, especially since to him it would be a lost cause.

"What you think I'm going to sit back and watch you play martyr?" Flash questions "I'll defend him!" he states to the judges.

" **Very well, proceed!"** the center judge orders.

Decade and Hawkgirl look at each other, now feeling concerned for Flash. Flash clears his throat "Right, sure." he says stepping onto a platform with a control panel as it hovers up towards the judges.

"But first I would like to say a few words about...about Habeas Corpus. Yeah Habeas Corpus!"

Both Decade and Hawkgirl facepalm and shake their heads slowly "I don't think I can watch this."

"Then maybe we don't." Hawkgirl speaks up catching Decade's attention "Look who isn't here." she says gesturing over to a part of the gallery with her head. Decade looks over to where she is, and notices that the seats that were taken up by John's fellow Green Lanterns were empty.

"Looks like John's fellow Lanterns aren't so keen on sticking up for him." Hawkgirl says.

"Guess they aren't much for team playing. Probably convinced John is guilty and aren't going to stick up for him." Decade says.

"Those cowards." Hawkgirl says angered by this.

"They're looking out for themselves. Selfish, but understandable. They don't want to be disgraced anymore, they're cutting themselves off from John and don't want to be associated with a man who apparently destroyed an entire planet. Even if he is one of their own." Decade says.

"If they think I'm just going to let them get away with that-"

"You wouldn't. But as I see now we got ourselves two objectives that could help us in either giving Superman and J'onn time, or maybe even proving John's innocence." Decade says cutting her off.

"Two?" Hawkgirl questions.

"Let's take a walk." Decade says.

The two get up from their seats and begin to make their way out of the tribunal "I noticed our pirate friend Kanjar-Ro walking off in quite a hurry. Unless he had to use the little alien boy's room really badly, I think he was in a hurry for something else." Decade says.

"You think he saw Superman and J'onn leaving?" Hawkgirl asks.

"Maybe. And if he did, why be in such a hurry for something if you're innocent in all this?" Decade questions.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. He's hiding something, something that could maybe prove John's innocence in all of this." Hawkgirl says.

The two exit the building "Exactly. Let's split up, you go search for Kanjar-Ro. You might be able to find him a lot more easily from the air, find him and do your thing." Decade says.

"What about you?" Hawkgirl asks.

"I'll go have a chat with John's fellow Lanterns. If Kanjar-Ro proves difficult in finding, or talking, having the Lanterns, even just one of them up there to try and defend John might give Superman and J'onn the time they need to find something. And the time you need to find and make Kanjar-Ro talk. One of the two, if not both. John is innocent, I don't doubt it for a second. But if he's not going to defend himself, we just need to find the evidence that will convince him, and everyone else that he is." Decade explains.

"Sounds like a plan. Best we get to it." Hawkgirl says. Decade nods his head in agreement as Hawkgirl turns and flies off to look for the space pirate.

Decade begins looking around "Now then. Next step is finding said Green Lanterns." he says to himself. Decade looks to his right to see a blue humanoid alien walking in his direction and so walks up to him "Excuse me, you wouldn't have happened to see a group of Green Lanterns around here have you?"

* * *

Decade walks into what appears to be bar, having of been pointed towards the place as being where the group of Green Lanterns currently were. The place was a bit crowded but it didn't take Decade long to spot the Lanterns sitting at their own table in the back near the windows "Waiter, another round." the Green Lantern Galius Zed said to the robotic waiter as it floated away.

The group of Lanterns consisted of said Lantern with a massive, bulbous head with small arms and legs for a body, the Toomeyan Arkkis Chummuck, the asexual being from the planet Sputa known as Larvox, the Xudarian Tomar-Re, and the Bolovax Kilowog. Decade made his way over to the table as the waiter brought a platter of strange looking...well mush to the Lanterns, taking away their already empty platter.

"Didn't know sitting around doing nothing while your fellow Lantern was on trial could make someone so hungry." Decade sarcastically commented.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Galius questioned.

"The name's Decade. Kamen Rider Decade." Decade introduces.

"You were among that group that claimed to be friends of John." Tomar-Re says.

"That's right. So, what brings you here instead of being at the trial?" Decade asks.

"Huh, we couldn't stand it anymore." Galius says.

"John Stewart's made us all look bad." Arkkis says.

"So you really buy that crap about John blowing up an entire planet? Did you even trying searching for any clues pointing to the fact he didn't?" Decade asks.

"What's there to search for? Have you looked up at the sky recently? John knows he did it, and so does everyone else. There's no denying it." Arkkis states.

"Hmph, so you're leaving him out to dry without even attempting any kind of investigation into this whole thing. Just taking peoples' word for it. How sad that this is the loyalty of the Green Lantern Corps to one another." Decade says.

"Don't get so high and mighty pal, if you're smart you'll stay away from him too." Galius retorts.

"Otherwise you'll end up reeking of his stench as well." Arkkis says.

"The only stench I smell around here, is the stench of some cowardly Lanterns. And whatever that you're eating is." Decade says pointing towards their food without even looking at it "And you call yourselves an intergalactic peacekeeping force? All I see are a bunch of muscleheads and no brains, I would have thought you would have had some brains at least I mean. Look at the size of your head. I feel sorry for your mother."

"Don't push your luck Mr. Rider!" Galius states turning towards and pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, did I push the wrong buttons? I apologize, I mean, I would but. I probably don't have anything to worry about considering how stubby your arms and legs are. You're probably the least intimidating Lantern here next to pointy ears." Decade says.

Arkkis slams his cup down and gets up on his feet "Listen here pal, either take a walk or we're gonna have a problem!" he says getting up in Decade's face.

"Maybe I should, that cowardly stench just keeps on growing for some reason I don't know why. Oh wait, I keep on forgetting that's 'cause the source of that smell is coming from right in front of me." Decade says.

Arkkis has enough and throws a punch at Decade, Decade calmly throws his body to the left dodging it as Arkkis throws his other fist which Decade dodges again to the right. Decade then retaliates kicking Arkkis right in the stomach sending him flying right into Galius knocking both of them onto the ground as Kilowog, Tomar-Re and Larvox activate their Power Rings ready for a fight, Decade seeing this pulls out his Ride Booker in gun mode and aims it at the three.

"My friends please!" the bartender cries out as he leaps over his counter and slides over to the group, the Lanterns all with their Power Rings activated and at the ready as Decade aims his Ride Booker at Tomar-Re.

"No weapons! No weapons!" the bartender continues to cry out in a panic, getting between Decade and the Lanterns as he looks at both sides while Arkkis gets back on his feet, anger in his eyes.

"I don't know, might make things difficult for the Lanterns. Not being able to use their little Power Rings to fight." Decade says.

"You think we need our Power Rings to take you down?" Arkkis angrily questions as he, followed by the other Lanterns power down their rings.

"Very well, if you say so." Decade says holstering his Ride Booker "Try to make things interesting, will you?"

The bartender scurries off in a whimper as Galius growls at Decade, Arkkis charges Decade. Only for Decade to deliver a side kick right into his chest sending him flying back onto the table, Galius, Tomar-Re and Larvox check on him while Kilowog, just sits and drinks from his cup, seemingly not interested in taking part in this brawl for some odd reason. Arkkis groans in pain as the other three Lanterns turn and rush towards Decade simultaneously. Galius leaps at Decade who ducks down causing him to fly right over as then Decade drops backwards onto his hands and sweep kicks both Tomar-Re and Larvox off their feet.

Galius lunges at Decade again, the Rider gets up and spins around roundhouse kicking him across his massive face, sending Galius flying into an electronic sign above a kiosk breaking it and sending sparks flying as he drops to the ground. Suddenly Larvox jumps onto Decade's back and wraps all four of his tentacle-like arms around him, causing Decade to stumble around a little as he turns around to see Tomar-Re recovering while Arkkis charges him once more.

"Let's even these odds a little bit shall we?" Decade says managing to reach into his Ride Booker and pull out a card.

 _ **(Decade Motorcycle Rev)**_

 _ **(Insert Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme)**_

" _ **Attack Ride: Illusion!"**_

Suddenly a blur of Decade shoots out from his body with their right leg thrown forward in a sideways stance, as the blur comes to a stop in front of Arkkis delivering said kick into his chest once more sending him a few feet to the ground "What?!" Tomar-Re says in shock seeing this. As he turns to see another blur of Decade come from him and slide right towards him throwing a punch right across his face sending him to the ground as well.

Kilowog lowers his cup with a raised eyebrow, while Galius who was just recovering from behind the kiosk sees this and is shocked as his mouth drops open and he gasps. Larvox is also at a lost allowing Decade to spot a nearby pillar as he turns his back towards it and jumps into it, slamming Larvox's back against it forcing Larvox to release its hold on Decade and fall to the ground.

The main Decade straightens himself as one of his clones dust their hands before both return to the body of the main Decade "What a cheap trick!" Arkkis says as he gets back on his feet.

"I'm not using a weapon, am I? So I say its fair game." Decade calmly retorts.

 _ **(End Kamen Rider Decade Henshin Theme)**_

"Why you!" Arkkis angrily says as he begins charging once more.

"I got a few more tricks where that came from." Decade says taking out another card from his Ride Booker, this one reading _Ghost_ with a picture of said Rider on it.

Galius gets on top of the kiosk counter and once again leaps towards Decade _**"Kamen Ride: Ghost!"**_

" _ **Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!"**_

Decade lowers his hood as his helmet begins glowing in orange light, with a light lifting of his feet Decade suddenly floats upwards into the air causing Galius to miss him completely as Arkkis quickly ducks down to dodge him. Galius flies towards the window but is luckily caught by Kilowog with one hand while he drinks with the other, Arkkis who was looking back at this to make sure he was alright, looks back forward to see Decade floating towards him as Decade throws a powerful spinning kick to the face.

Kilowog lowers his arm releasing Galius, only for Arkkis to crash right through the window and land outside. Tomar-Re charges Decade with a battle cry as Decade lands back on the ground and takes out another card _**"Kamen Ride"**_

Tomar-Re prevents him from closing his Driver as he throws a punch forcing Decade to hop back a few feet, allowing Decade to finally close it _**"Agito! (Alter Ring Ground Form Transformation sound)"**_

"How many times can you change?!" Tomar-Re questions angered and annoyed by this as he charges and throws another punch.

Decade ducks under it and punches Tomar-Re in the stomach sending him stumbling back, Decade stands up and calmly walks towards him as Tomar-Re recovers and attempts a roundhouse kick only for Decade to block it with his arm and return with a side kick sending him flying onto his back.

Galius and Larvox regroup behind Tomar-Re and help him back onto his feet, the three Lanterns stare at Decade as he takes out another card and inserts it into his Driver _**"Kamen Ride: Kabuto! (Kabuto Zecter Transformation Sound)"**_

"You know what forget this, blast him!" Galius orders as the three Lanterns power their rings up and aim at Decade.

"No wait please!" the bartender cries out.

" _ **Attack Ride: Clock Up!"**_

Before they can even blink Decade reappears right in front of them _**"Final Attack Ride: K-K-K-Kabuto!"**_ Decade performs a 180 degree roundhouse kick striking all three of them causing a small explosion that sends all three of them flying as Tomar-Re, and Larvox land all around Kilowog. Galius meanwhile is sent flying into the air, impacting into a dangling orb decoration on the ceiling which he rebounds off of hitting two more pillars that he bounces off of each time, hitting the ground near the entrance as Arkkis returns inside to see this, and finishes crashing onto a table as the occupants quickly flee from it before he does.

Galius slides off the table onto a chair as Arkkis turns his attention towards Decade as he calmly walks towards him stopping just a few feet away and reverting back to his original form. Arkkis charges him again, ready to go another round, when suddenly a wall made of green energy comes between him and Decade "No more!"

The two turn to see Kilowog on his feet using his power ring to create the construct "The Kamen Rider's right. John Stewart's one of us." Kilowog says lowering the wall as he begins walking towards the entrance.

"And I'm going to help him!" he states walking between the two as both watch him walk out of the bar, a green aura surrounding him Kilowog takes off into the air.

Decade looks back at Arkkis "No hard feelings. But just think about it this way, how many times has John been there for you and your fellow Lanterns? Think real hard about this whole thing. Is this the John Stewart you know?" Decade says as he looks back forward and begins to walk off.

Arkkis watches him leave as Tomar-Re, who is holding his left shoulder in pain, and Larvox regroup on either side behind him, the two exchanging looks with each other as Arkkis looks to the ground.

Meanwhile Hawkgirl continues flying around the surrounding area not too far from the courthouse "Where is he? He couldn't have gone far." Hawkgirl quietly questions herself.

Just then as she looks over to her right, she smirks "Bingo." she says. Spotting Kanjar-Ro in an abandoned alleyway, having a talk with a Manhunter?

"What are you two up to?" she questions herself hovering behind the edge of a building for some cover.

Kanjar-Ro appears to be finished speaking with the Manhunter as the two turn in opposite directions and head on their way, Hawkgirl narrows her eyes.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _The Moon of Ajuris 4…_

Superman and J'onn disembark from the Javelin in their skin-tight space suits and approach the nearest crater "See anything wrong with this picture?" Superman asks as they reach the edge of it.

"Where do I start? The loss of life, the echoes of our own past?" J'onn answers.

"No, not up there. Down here." Superman says.

J'onn looks down, it finally hits him a moment later what Superman was talking about "It can't be." he says in disbelief.

"But it is. This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist." Superman says.

Sure enough, it was a strange sight before the two heroes. With the debris of Ajuris 4 behind them, one would think that this moon would no longer be here since there was no gravitational pull from a planet to keep it here. And yet, the moon of Ajuris 4 was still here, orbiting a dead planet?

"It should have flown off into space the moment the planet was destroyed." J'onn says.

"But it didn't, did it." Superman says.

 _Back on Ajuris 5…_

Decade took his seat back in the gallery as he could already see Kilowog floating besides Flash talking to the judges "-if it hadn't been for John Stewart. He saved my life, and risked his own to do it." Kilowog turns to look back down at John as he floats a few feet away from him "That's the kind of guy he is."

" _The fact Flash is still up there means he probably managed to buy some time. Wouldn't be surprised if I got Kilowog back here just in time before the judges lost it with him."_ Decade says in his head. He looked to his left, Hawkgirl had not yet returned. On one hand it concerned him, but on the other he knew she could deal with a space pirate, it's not like Kanjar-Ro was one of the Gokaigers or something. If anything maybe she was still interrogating him, or worst case scenario, still looking for him.

"Thank you Kilowog. John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Flash says putting a hand on Kilowog's left shoulder "Your turn." Flash says in a taunting manner towards the prosecutor as the two look back at him.

"Kilowog can you tell me what exactly a Green Lantern does?" the prosecutor asks.

This catches Decade's attention as he crosses his arms and lays back against his chair.

"Well that's easy, we catch bad guys." Kilowog answers.

"Commendable, but how do you know who the bad guys are?" the prosecutor questions.

"How?" Kilowog asks, the widening of his eyes easily telling Decade that, that question caught him off guard "I...I just know."

" _Oh boy…"_ Decade says realizing where the prosecutor was going with this.

"Oh so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to routinely sort out matters of life and death?" the prosecutor says.

That was bullshit and Decade knew it. In his experience at least it was **very** easy to tell who was bad and who was good, you had Shocker and all these monsters and other organizations trying to take control of the world, the multiple Rider Worlds, and kill and enslave humanity. And then there was the Kamen Riders, the warriors who fought to protect humanity and the Earth from these evil forces. This prosecutor was trying to turn things around and paint the Lanterns in a bad light in trying to make people question if they were in the right for thinking Kanjar-Ro was a bad guy or not. Trying to make them question if the Lanterns really knew who was truly good or evil or if they just made their own calls as they saw fit.

"I didn't say...I mean...yeah kind of?" Kilowog says, now finding himself completely confused as to how to answer this.

"And then you and the other Green Lanterns enforce these decisions with those, **incredibly deadly rings**!" the Prosecutor says pointing at Kilowog's power ring as an example.

"Well I guess you could put it that way." Kilowog says, Flash was looking at him also realizing what the prosecutor was trying to do. And unfortunately it was working.

"Who said you could do this? Who gave you the right?!" the prosecutor questions nearly getting in his face.

"We did." a voice booms out, catching everyone's attention as they all turn to see five little blue humanoids, all with various styles of white hair, surrounded by the familiar green aura float into the room. All of them adorned in black collared and mostly red robes, the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps on their chests. These were the Guardians of the Universe, the Masters of the Green Lantern Corps.

Seeing them John closed his eyes in shame.

" _Well, hopefully that might buy us some more time."_ Decade says in his head as he looks up at the moon of Ajuris 4. Hoping that Superman and J'onn were close to finding something up there.

 _Ajuris 4 Moon…_

Superman flew across the moon, scanning around for signs of anything that could give them a clue as to what was really going on "J'onn, I hope you're doing better than I am. All I see are craters."

" _Well I have found something. But I'm not sure what."_ J'onn replies into the communicator of his helmet. As he stands at the bottom of a deep crevice with a massive machine of some kind before him attached to the wall.

After locating his position Superman joins him at the bottom and looks at the giant machine before him "Any idea what this thing does?" Superman asks.

"When I was a child on Mars we had small toys called illusiontrons. They could project crude images over objects and even empty space." J'onn replies.

"And you think this is a larger version?" Superman asks.

"The engineering principles appear to be the same." J'onn says.

"So it's an illusion." Superman deduces.

"It would explain why this moon's orbit has remained intact." J'onn says.

"But who-" before Superman could ask a yellow laser blast came from out of nowhere and struck J'onn causing him to cry out in pain and go flying. Superman turned and was immediately hit as well as both of them crashed against the wall, Kanjar-Ro flew in on a small space fighter and pulled up firing his guns away at the wall causing a massive amount of rubble to come dropping down on the heroes as they got buried beneath before they could escape.

With his mission complete Kanjar-Ro flew out of the crevice "The secret will stay buried with them." he says with a victorious grin on his face. Until suddenly he finds his ship hit by laser bolt causing it to rock violently.

From out of nowhere Hawkgirl, aboard one of Ajuris 5's fighter's flies in and with a battle cry fires away at Kanjar-Ro's ship, some shots hitting his shields while others miss. Quickly turning back around Hawkgirl comes in from Kanjar-Ro's right side and blasts away again hitting him a few more times as his shields manage to hold. Back in the crevice Superman emerges from the rubble punching his way out with his fist and moving some other rubble aside as he simply dusts some dirt off his suit, while J'onn goes intangible and emerges just a few seconds later also unharmed.

"This moon is filled with surprises." J'onn comments as they both hear the sounds of blaster fire and turn towards it.

Hawkgirl continues chasing after Kanjar-Ro, the space pirate managing to dodge some of her shots as inside her ship Hawkgirl waits for her crosshairs to get locked onto his ship. Once they do she fires away, missing the first time but then managing to land a hit on his right engine, causing Kanjar-Ro to cry out as his ship begins spiraling out of control. Seeing this Superman quickly flies off after his ship, catching up in just a few seconds as he crashes right through the bottom at the center of the front, and come out from the top with Kanjar-Ro in his grasp as the ship blows up a second later.

With Kanjar-Ro in hand, Superman glides back down into the crevice while Hawkgirl lands her ship close by. Getting out as she flies over to them, with Superman dropping Kanjar-Ro on the ground.

"I followed him here from Ajuris 5. I had to...uh, borrow. One of the Defense Forces fighters." Hawkgirl explains.

"So he's behind all of this?" Superman questions finding it a bit difficult that this space pirate was behind this entire, rather complex setup.

"Not exactly." Hawkgirl says.

 _Back on Ajuris 5…_

"It is time brothers. Time to avenge a thousand years of grievances." the lead Manhunter states, standing atop a circular podium in a large open room where a massive number of fellow Manhunters stand before him "Time to regain our power and dignity!"

The Manhunters begin cheering in agreement, throwing their batons up and down in the air.

"Our plan has worked flawlessly so far. We've sown dissention among the Lantern Corps and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that, we've succeeded in luring the leaders of our most hated enemy, away from their home planet of Oa." the lead Manhunter holds his right arm out with his baton sticking upwards "Yes, they are here! The Guardians!"

The Manhunters begin cheering once more as they hold their arms and batons out, extending them into their poles and electrifying the tips of them while yelling "DESTROY! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"No my brothers. Not here, not now." the lead Manhunter says holding his left hand out to calm them as they power their weapons down and lower them. "Our destiny lies elsewhere. But rest assured, the Guardians will **burn**! For we are the Manhunters!"

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" the Manhunters all chant out.

Decade continued listening as now it was one of the Guardians speaking up for John, trying to defend both him and the Green Lantern Corps as the prosecutor was now trying to turn this on the Green Lantern Corps, trying to make all of them look like the bad guys in this situation. And unfortunately it was working.

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Corps power source. But the individual Lanterns have complete autonomy." the lead Guardian says while on a podium.

"So if one of them does something wrong, it's not your fault." the Prosecutor says.

Decade could tell he was twisting the Guardian's words around, something the Guardian also took notice of "You misunderstand. We give them autonomy, because we trust their experience and-"

"No other questions!"

And like that the Prosecutor just cut him off before he could even finish explaining what he actually meant. And the Guardian could do nothing but look down in defeat as his podium hovered back to the ground floor.

" _Shit, this definitely isn't looking good. Come on guys, where are you?"_ Decade questions himself as he looks back up at the moon. This time however Decade continued to stare at the moon, and he did so for quite a while as he tilted his head slightly to the side, something caught his attention as he began to realize something. _"Wait a minute…"_

"How much more must we hear? We demand an immediate judgement!" the prosecutor states.

"I object!" Flash yells.

" **OVERRULED!"** all three judges shout simultaneously.

" **Having heard all the facts, we will now consider."** the center judge says as the three judges disappear off-screen, leaving the audience to talk amongst themselves as to what was going to happen next.

Decade meanwhile was still stuck in his train of thought as he continued looking at the moon of Ajuris 4.

"I did everything I could." Flash says in an apologetic tone as he hovers over to John, sadness and defeat in his eyes.

"I wish you hadn't." John says, now worried that Flash was going to share his terrible fate as well.

A few seconds later the judges reappeared on screen, the guards in the room motioned for the audience to quiet down as they listened "That was fast." Flash says turning his podium around to see them.

" **The facts are clear. John Stewart is guilty!"** the center judge declares.

Flash's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in complete shock, while John remained completely neutral to this declaration, as if he knew it was inevitable.

" **Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?"** the female judge asks.

"No." John says, closing his eyes in defeat.

" **Very well, the sentence. Is termination. For you, and your advocate."** the second male judge states.

"Hold everything!"

Hearing this everyone turns to see Decade up from his seat as he begins making his way down the steps "We will not **hold** anything. Your friend is guilty, and both he and your other comrade who served as his lawyer will be terminated as the judges proclaimed." the prosecutor states.

" **Or would you rather join them for disrupting the ending of this trial?!"** the center judge questions in anger.

"Your honor continue on with this, and you will be killing a man who I can now assure is 100% innocent. And I have the evidence to prove it right here, and right now." Decade states.

"Judgement has already been passed! It is too late for you to do anything, if you had evidence you should have brought it up sooner!" the prosecutor states.

"Boy will you feel stupid for not noticing this sooner. I'm surprised I didn't notice it too, but with everything going on, I guess sometimes logic can evade your mind until you really start noticing it." Decade says as he then reaches the bottom of the gallery and hops down onto the ground floor, walking towards the center of the room as now all eyes were on him.

"Your honor, allow me to speak. And I can guarantee you, with this one piece of evidence alone, you will find yourself reconsidering John's final judgement. Not only that, but also changing it from guilty, to innocent."

At this the entire audience was in shock and awe at what Decade was claiming **"Order! Order!"** the center judge shouts quieting everyone.

"Your honor-"

" **Silence prosecutor. Very well, if you really do have something that can change our minds. Then let us here it. However if this proves to be nothing more but a farce, or absolutely nothing, you will be terminated first without hesitation!"** the center judge states.

"Very well your honor. So, Mr. Prosecutor. According to the space pirate Kanjar-Ro, John Stewart is guilty for the destruction of Ajuris 4, correct?" Decade asks.

"That's correct." the Prosecutor answers.

"Tell me who exactly was behind the investigation of this?" Decade asks.

"The Manhunters, and as you can see above, there was nothing left for them to investigate!" the Prosecutor states.

"Is that so? Let me ask you, do you know what happens to a moon, after the planet it's supposed to be orbiting is destroyed?" Decade asks.

"Well without the gravitational pull the planet was producing the moon would float away into the darkness of space. What's your point?!" the prosecutor questions in annoyance.

"So answer me this, if Ajuris 4 was destroyed. Then why is it that the very moon that's supposed to have floated off into space with the destruction of the planet, is still there seemingly in orbit?!" Decade says pointing right towards the sky, more specifically the moon.

At this the entire audience completely goes crazy as they all start talking amongst one another at this revelation, Flash and John exchange looks with one another, Kilowog, the Guardians of the Universe, even the Prosecutor are all taken aback in complete shock by this.

"Tell me Prosecutor. John Stewart is guilty for the destruction of Ajuris 4, but if Ajuris 4 was destroyed. Then explain to me just how it is, that it's moon is still there, right in orbit as if the planet was still there?!" Decade questions.

"W-W-Well I mean."

"Exactly my point. You cannot, because if the moon is still there, then that means Ajuris 4 is still there as well!" Decade proclaims.

"Th-Then explain to me where it is! Where is Ajuris 4? How can you explain the debris field?!" the Prosecutor questions.

"Well, everything from here is nothing but a wild guess. But, wouldn't you say that with the right sized cloaking tech, especially one hidden on the moon, cloaking an entire planet may not seem that far off?" Decade questions.

"Tell you what, how about sending some **real** people to investigate the moon, every crater, every crack, every crevice. Search all of those with real people, and not some robots. And perhaps, you might find the answer you truly seek!" Decade states.

The three judges can be seen exchanging looks with one another as everyone in the audience was still talking amongst each other in complete and utter shock. As if things couldn't get any more chaotic, suddenly Superman bursts through the glass panel that covered the heroes' previous entry into the building, followed by J'onn carrying Kanjar-Ro "Stop! John is innocent!" Superman shouts.

"That's your cue Hawkgirl, hope you can hear me." Superman quietly says into his communicator.

As on the moon of Ajuris 4 Hawkgirl waits patiently for said signal "Loud and clear." she says as she flies up a few feet and begins spinning her mace around, powering it up before tossing it at the large cloaking machine. Hitting it in the right spot that it causes a chain reaction as the rest of the machine begins blowing up, as up in the space where the debris field is, the debris suddenly disappears and is replaced with a large blue planet. Ajuris 4.

Once again everyone was in a state of shock, the Prosecutor's mouth even dropping open in complete shock as everyone stared at Ajuris 4, the planet that was supposed to have been destroyed.

"Ajuris 4 was never destroyed, it's right where it always was. It was all an illusion, a frame-up as they say on my planet." Superman says.

The three judges once again are visibly seen exchanging looks with one another, the podiums carrying Flash and Green Lantern hover back onto the ground as Flash and GL step off them **"It...would seem we have all been deceived. I hereby announce a mistrial, and John Stewart's innocence. You are free to go."** the center judge says, as then all three judges disappear.

Decade takes out his Ride Booker in sword mode and cuts through John's restraints "Just saying, I actually almost had them. But you doing that probably really sealed the deal there." Decade says.

John looked over at J'onn, and then took notice of Kanjar-Ro standing right next to him "YOU!" he yelled out in absolute anger. John launched himself right at the space pirate and knocked him right to the ground back a few feet, landing on top as he grabbed his collar and lifted him up to his face "Why'd you do this to me? Why?!"

"F-For...for money!" Kanjar-Ro says out of terror.

"Who's money?!"

"Th-The Manhunters!" Kanjar-Ro answers.

The audience was once again in an uproar upon hearing this, Superman turned and took notice of the Guardians leaving through a side exit "Come on!" he calls to the others as he and J'onn fly off after them. Decade following on foot while Flash sped over to John "GL!"

John was about to lay one right across Kanjar-Ro's face, but knew he had more pressing matters to deal with right now as he simply released him. Getting back on his feet as Flash seeing he was getting his head back on track sped off after the others, John looked to his right as his eyes began glowing green. From where it was placed his Power Ring was surrounded by a green aura, as it floated into the air and then flew right towards him sliding right onto his middle finger. John felt the power of his green lantern ring course through him once more as he took off.

* * *

The Guardians arrived at the building that was supposedly the main housing of the Manhunters, but they were no longer there.

"We're too late, we have to go back immediately." the lead Guardian says as they begin to float back towards the door.

As they reached it Flash suddenly appeared before them taking them aback "Not so fast." Flash says with a smirk on his face, but the Guardians regained their composure and continued on past him without question.

Flash didn't exactly know what to do until Superman luckily appeared landing directly in front of them "What's going on?" he questions in an annoyed tone.

"We don't have time for this." the lead Guardian states as they continue on past him.

John was already waiting for them outside as J'onn and Decade walked in from the side, seeing John the Guardians were definitely taken aback, especially based on the look he had on his face. "Where are the Manhunters?" John questions them.

"Heading back to Oa."

"Back to Oa? They've been there before?" John asks with raised eyebrows, since this was the first he was hearing of this.

"Yes. We, created them there." the lead Guardian says.

"Say what?!" Flash says shocked to be hearing this.

"It was before the Lantern Corps. We thought robots would make good peacekeepers, but they were flawed."

"Let me guess, they couldn't understand emotions and thus they couldn't really different between good and evil?" Decade asks.

"Exactly." the lead Guardian says.

Flash looks at Decade with a raised eyebrow "What? You watch enough robot apocalypse movies you can kind of narrow it down to it being one of a few things when it comes to robots going bad. I just took a lucky guess." Decade says with raised arms and shoulders in a shrugging pose.

"Why didn't you decommission them?" Superman asks.

"We reprogrammed them for lesser duties. Tracking, hunting, guarding, they didn't seem to object."

"Not out loud anyway." John says.

 _Oa…_

Oa, home of the Guardians of the Universe and the main headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps, was under attack. A pillar of green light shot out from the center of the Green Lantern's main base, The Citadel, explosions erupted in the air surrounding it as the defenses of the Citadel fired away at the massive attacking force of the Manhunters. Unfortunately all that stood between the Manhunters and what they seeked was nothing more but defensive turrets, lining the walls of the Citadel as every Green Lantern was out on their own mission, leaving the place nearly defenseless.

Inside the Citadel the five remaining Guardians used their powers to erect a barrier surrounding them and the main entrance to the Green Lantern's main power source. If that power source was destroyed, the Green Lantern Corps would be no more. Rubble continued to fall down all around them as the Guardians struggled to keep up the barrier.

"Don't let up brothers they are weakening!" the lead Manhunter yells as his fellow Manhunters continue the attack on the base.

There was just too many Manhunters for the defensive turrets to deal with as they swarmed all around, both the Manhunters and the turrets taking their loses until two Manhunters landed atop one of the massive defense turrets. One of the Manhunters slammed his staff onto the turret and began cutting a hole through its shell, eventually breaking through as he slowly descended inside towards the control panel. Once in reach he held his fingertips forward as holes opened up at the ends of them allowing some wires to slither towards the control panel as they attached to the panel, allowing the Manhunter to hack into and take control of the big turret.

The lead Manhunter landed behind a group of other Manhunters as they bombarded the main building with their weapons "They can't hide in their forever. Rip it open!"

The Guardians continued to struggle to hold their barrier as the Manhunters finally succeeded in melting a large hole in the ceiling allowing many of them to fire down on the barrier.

"Rip them to-" but before he could finish his sensors detected something approaching from behind. As the lead Manhunter turned to see a large green orb flying towards them.

A green orb courtesy of John Stewart as he, along with the other Guardians, Superman, J'onn, Flash, and Kamen Rider Decade arrived.

"They can't stop us brothers! No one can!" At this many of the Manhunters turn their attention away from the Lantern base to the heroes.

The Manhunters fire away as Superman flies right through the oncoming barrage of laser fire smashing his way through many Manhunters without even stopping. Flash and Decade are dropped on the ground as Flash speeds his way towards the Manhunters on the ground, passing between the first two and causing them to fire at each other taking both out.

" _ **Attack Ride: Slash!"**_ Decade charges at the Manhunters before him and slashes through the first two before driving his sword into the third, pulling it out through the Manhunters side cutting away at him as all three Manhunters explode.

Flash finds himself suddenly surrounded by a large number of Manhunters, but before they can fire they are cut in half by a beam of green energy and explode. Flash turns around to see John float down close to him "I got your back." John says, earning a wave from Flash as thanks. Until he notices something coming at him from behind.

"Look out!" Flash yells as John turns around to see three more Manhunters flying towards him, firing their staffs.

John flies towards them dodging their shots as he shoots back cutting them in half as well as their bodies explode.

Decade cuts down another Manhunter as he looks to the sky to see a large number of them still fighting "Need some speed and firepower to take these guys down." Decade says to himself reaching into his Ride Booker for another card.

 _ **(Decade Motorcycle Rev)**_

" _ **Form Ride: Drive Formula! (Dramatic music, followed by a Formula One car passing by)"**_

Changing into Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula, Decade raises the Trailer-Hou in Cannon Mode and takes aim at a large number of Manhunters, pulling the trigger sending a large blue energy blast flying at them as it impacts into one Manhunter causing a massive explosion that takes out many more around it. A few Manhunters turn their attention towards Decade and open fire, Decade however uses Formula's speed to dodge these attacks as he reappears below them and fires his cannon again taking them out before speeding off again.

"Use the guns! The guns!" the lead Manhunter yells.

As he has the Manhunter who has taken control of one of the big guns closest to the heroes, turn it on them as the turret aims and fires. John sees the shot coming as he, Superman, and J'onn are surrounded by a large number of Manhunters and quickly erects a shield around the three of them as the shot impacts. Causing a massive explosion that takes out all the Manhunters around them as Flash and Decade take cover nearby. The two peek out over their cover to see the smoke begin to clear, revealing John and the others completely safe inside John's shield as he lowers it. Around them, nothing was left as all the Manhunters that were surrounding them were destroyed, along with a large portion of the Citadel as a large crater new surrounded them.

The remaining Manhunters took up position along the high walls, shooting down at the heroes as J'onn went intangible and flew upwards, phasing through all the shots until he went into the wall. In one of the turrets the Manhunter inside tried to get a lock onto Flash so he could fire the turret. Before he could however J'onn phased through the control panel in front of him, putting his hand into his head and becoming solid again as he ripped out the Manhunter's "brain".

Flash run up the side of the building, dodging not only laser blasts but falling debris as well. The Manhunters continued to fire at him until eventually he got unlucky and a stray piece of metal struck Flash in the head knocking him down and stunning him a little. John quickly flew down in front and put up a wall to protect him and Flash. However concentrated fire from the Manhunters soon began to break through his wall, and John was now unsure of how much longer he could hold it up as he struggled. Just as the Manhunters were about to break through a number of green energy beams impacted into them causing an explosion that took the Manhunters out.

John turned around in shock, as coming in were some much needed reinforcements. Consisting of Hawkgirl, and his fellow Lanterns Kilowog, Galius, Arkkis, Larvox, and Tomar-Re "You three take the north tower. Kilowog and I will take the south." Galius orders as Arkkis, Larvox, and Tomar-Re break off to do as ordered.

Galius and Kilowog fly towards the southern turret, Galius putting up a shield to block the incoming shots from the Manhunters as Kilowog moved to his side to take the shot with his Power Ring, cutting off the tower with the turret and sending it falling to the ground. Hawkgirl let out a battle cry as she flew at a group of Manhunters and slammed her mace into the far right one, sending it into the other two as all three exploded to pieces. Tomar-Re, Larvox, and Arkkis combined their power rings and fired a powerful blast taking out another of the big turrets, along with a number of Manhunters.

"About time they showed up." Decade calmly says watching the Green Lanterns do a number on the Manhunters.

Reaching into his Ride Booker Decade pulled out one of his gold highlighted cards _**"Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Drive!"**_ energy begins gathering in front of the Trailer-Hou as Decade takes aim at the last remaining turret under the control of the Manhunters.

With a battle cry Decade pulls the trigger sending a continuous beam of blue energy flying at the turret, the shot impacting and causing a massive explosion that takes the turret out along with a large number of Manhunters.

Inside the Citadel a few of the Manhunters have their attentions focused solely on breaking down the Guardians' barrier. The stress of keeping it up while under all this pressure begins to get to the Guardians as one by one a few of them begin passing out. This weakens the barrier enough that the lead Manhunter is able to slice his way through, bypassing the barrier as it repairs right behind him as the Manhunter hovers towards the entrance of the main room where the power source of the Green Lanterns is located. The Manhunter blows the door wide open and enters.

"Decade, with me! We need to save the other guardians!" John shouts as he flies off.

"Got it!" Decade shouts back as he speeds off towards the Citadel.

John enters the hole in the ceiling and fires his power ring taking out a number of Manhunters, Decade zooms into the room and slides to a stop _**"Kamen Ride: Ryuki! (V-Buckle Transformation Sound)"**_

" _ **Attack Ride: Strike Vent!"**_

 _ **(Dragreder Roar)**_

Attaching the Drag Claw onto his right arm Decade pulls his right arm back as fire gathers in the mouth, before throwing it forward with a battle cry as fire spews out with Decade throwing his arm out into an arc causing the fire to hit multiple Manhunters as they explode. With the Manhunters in the room dealt with the Guardians are allowed to rest as they lower the barrier, John hovers down to make sure they are okay "Are you alright?" he asks one of them.

"One of them...got through. Headed...to the battery room." the Guardian says, completely out of breath.

John's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the door to the main battery room, that was blasted wide open "The others could still use some help outside, I'm going back out there." Decade says as he rushes off.

"Got it." John says, looking back at the door as he quickly flies in there.

Entering the room John's eyes widened in awe, at the bottom floor of the room was the very source of the Green Lanterns, a massive Green Lantern battery. A pillar of green energy surrounded it continuously shooting upwards into the air. John didn't spot the Manhunter anywhere though, and so floated down to take a closer look around. As he got closer, he suddenly found himself getting shot from behind, making him fall onto a ledge as the lead Manhunter emerged from the shadows and approached the battery.

John was still in pain from the attack but fought it off "Manhunter, stop!" he yelled firing his power ring encasing the Manhunter in an orb.

"Not until we've regained what's rightfully ours!" the Manhunter states with a raised fist.

"Yours?" John questions getting back on his feet.

"The power that the Guardians stole from us." the Manhunter says, slamming his staff into the orb as he manages to melt his way through the orb and fires on John. Forcing John to retract the energy as he quickly takes off, flying above the Manhunter while dodging his shots as he comes down at Manhunter and fires his power ring. The lead Manhunter fires his staff again causing the two's energy blasts to impact into each other, the two continue firing as their respective energy blasts blast backwards around each other as the two attempt to overpower the other.

"It was never yours. It was always the Guardians!" John states.

"And they betrayed us! Just as they betrayed you!" Manhunter says as he begins pushing his staff forward, overpowering John's energy blast as he eventually manages to break through and slam the bottom end of his staff into John's stomach. Electrocuting him as he raises John above his head "This power is our destiny!" and then tosses him towards a wall.

John hits the wall hard with his back and falls face forward to the ground, with his opening there the Manhunter hovers towards the Green Lantern battery and manages to enter the battery itself. John recovers and turns to see just as this happens as he cries out "NO!" but it's too late.

Now inside the center of the battery green electricity surges out from the lead Manhunter, as he suddenly begins crying out in pain. Electricity now surges out from the battery itself in all directions, a bolt of it striking John as he grunts in pain.

From outside the heroes and fellow Green Lanterns turn to see explosions erupting from the center of the Citadel, Decade back in his basic form takes out the last Manhunter with his sword and turns to see what's going on. Back inside the outer shell of the lead Manhunter breaks off revealing his black and white skeletal-like insides as the energy from the battery appears to be getting absorbed by him.

John looks on in shock as three Guardians, the leader among them, enter the room behind him. The skeletal Manhunter suddenly begins growing in side **"NOW, I AM THE POWER!"** and continues growing bigger, bigger, and bigger as he breaks through the ceiling above and now towers over everything, and everyone.

Throwing his arms outwards green electricity shoots towards him from nearly all directions. Inside John gasps as he finds his right arm pulled upwards, as the energy from his ring begins to get sucked out by the Manhunter until eventually every last ounce of Green Lantern energy has left his body, causing his eyes to return to normal. Turning around he sees as even the Guardians are having their own energy sucked for them. As the last of the energy leaves the lead Guardian, he begins to fall to the ground until John manages to catch him, his body becoming frailer suddenly.

"All is lost…" he says in a weakened state.

John lowers him to the ground "Not while I'm standing." John states in a determined tone.

Turning back John approaches the powered up Manhunter and raises his arm forward **"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight."** as John begins reciting the Green Lantern Corps oath, he somehow manages to begin sucking in the energy that the Manhunter has gathered. Causing him to seemingly begin to melt and fuse with the very energy itself as the Manhunter cries out.

" **Let those who worship evil's might."** John eventually manages to suck in all of the Green Lantern energy, the Manhunter with it.

" **Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"** John shouts as he raises his arm to the sky, and releases the energy.

The massive beam of green energy shoots upwards once more, the image of the Manhunter going up with it as he cries out **"NO~!"** before seemingly disappearing, cleansing the power of the Green Lantern corps of the Manhunter as the energy returns back into the main battery.

The heroes and Green Lanterns watch the pillar of green energy shoot up into space once more as it illuminates off their faces.

Inside the Guardians have regained their energy as the three float towards John "We chose wisely when we offered you the ring. Thank you, John Stewart." the lead Guardian says as he and the other two bow forward in respect. John lifts his head forward and remains silent, the green energy of the Green Lantern corps once again flowing through his body as his eyes glow green.

 _A Few Minutes Later…_

Superman, J'onn, Hawkgirl, and Flash survey the surrounding area, the torn up bodies of the Manhunter army all over the place as not a single one of them survived the attack. The Green Lanterns meanwhile were standing around Kamen Rider Decade "You're some fighter, Kamen Rider." Galius says says, an impressed smile on his face.

"Your powers are quite intriguing, and that's coming from a Green Lantern." Tomar-Re says.

"Heh, but we already knew that didn't we?" Arkkis says in a humorous tone, causing the Lanterns to chuckle in agreement.

"You Green Lanterns aren't so bad yourself. I'll admit, I probably would have had some difficulty fighting you should you had been allowed to use your rings back in that bar." Decade says.

"Well if you want we can test that out right now?" Arkkis says.

Decade looks up to see John emerge from the Citadel "Perhaps another time, after all, I think you owe someone an apology." Decade says, motioning to John with his head as the Lanterns turn and take notice of him.

John begins hovering down to the ground as quickly the other Lanterns run over to him "John, good work." Kilowog says putting his hands on his shoulders, glad to see he was okay while also congratulating him as he then takes a step back.

"I guess we were wrong about you John, we should have known better." Galius says.

John remains silent as he looks at the ground "Yeah, you should have." he says as he walks off.

Leaving his fellow Lanterns behind as they appear to be hurt by his words, nevertheless though agreeing in their minds, that they did deserve it for what they did to him. As John walks towards his fellow heroes, Decade suddenly steps in front of him making him stop.

"I understand, they abandoned you when they should have been there for you. But don't forget, at the same time you were convinced you had done it yourself, you would have pushed them away like you did us. Don't hold it against them for too long, I'm sure they learned their lesson. You've been there for them, so next time for sure, they'll be there for you. When you need it." Decade says.

John turns his head and looks back at his fellow Lanterns, they take notice and stare back. After a few seconds of just staring, John nods his head, the Lanterns all smile sadly at this gesture, next time for sure, next time John needed their help. They would be there for him, no matter what. With this they turned and walked away, after all they had a long cleaning process ahead, hopefully more Lanterns would return soon so cleaning the place up would be easier.

"Are you alright John?" J'onn asks as he and the others walk up to him.

"You believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself." John says.

"Hey what are friends for?" Flash asks in a humorous tone putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

John turns his head and looks at him with a serious face, but relents and smiles at him as Flash flashes a big toothy grin. John powers up his ring and holds it up, putting up a bubble around the group of heroes "Let's go home." he says. As he levitates the energy bubble into the air and then flies off into space, back to Ajuris 5 since that was where the Javelin still was, so that they could finally return back to Earth.

* * *

 **Q &A…**

To **Anto-W.T.F -** I do have plans for Shocker to be making appearances in this and then later on Unlimited when I get to that show. BUT, unlike Neo-Heisei Riders Tail they will not be playing a very major part in this story. They will just be popping up every now and then with some evil plan they are trying to do and then are thwarted by the Heroes. So while Rider villains will be popping up, they will not play anything MAJOR like they do in Neo-Heisei Riders Tail, maybe they will for certain parts but other areas not too much.

To **Hellsender -** Ehhh I don't see Kaito exactly working with a government organization like Cadmus, being ordered around what to do and stuff. I do have something planned for Kaito, but you will have to wait and see what it is.

To **Guest -** Thank you! I hope my writing skills are consistent throughout the story.

To **Drago -** Ehhhhhh I don't see that happening. When it comes to "pairings/ships" I usually do ones that I actually ship. And I don't really ship Tsukasa with any of the DC Women sooo maybe Tsukasa will work with her on a mission? But in terms of an actual relationship, no he will not have one with Supergirl cause. Well I just don't see it. Also I will think about giving Decade maybe some Rider Cards that give him the power of some of the League members? I would need to think that through.

To **YukariNanaya22 -** It was something I was considering doing as well, eventually I relented and said sure. After all he does gain cards related to Kamen Rider W after his series has ended so, I don't see why he wouldn't possibly gain cards of Riders that come after him.

To **Dragon -** Thank you, that's what I aim for, no OC main characters in my stories. The Riders are the Main Riders themselves and not some OCs!

To **Xicitai -** I have not read that anywhere else. Where does it say that he can't use those cards still? Heck according to this from the Kamen Rider wikia "with the card (Clock Up) itself being used by Decade while in Kuuga Mighty Form" If he can use the Clock Up Card in Kuuga Mighty Form, I don't see why he can't in his basic form? Plus it was just a one time thing for the future chapters I will have Decade only use it when going Kabuto, but it was just for that little intro at the beginning.


	3. Decade to Return in Zi-O! Hiatus Notice

**Rejoice! Kamen Rider fans! For our great Destroyer of Worlds, Kamen Rider Decade, is set to return in Kamen Rider Zi-O!**

…

 **See that...see that little Woz impression I was doing there just now? No? Yes? Okay…**

 **Well yes so anyways literally as I saw just a few hours ago, that is right Kamen Rider Decade himself, Tsukasa Kadoya is set to return to Kamen Rider Zi-O and things are looking quite interesting for his return. Just as I expected, like how the Gokaigers in their recent team-up with the Zyuohgers showed that they can access the powers of Sentai teams that followed them, it seems Decade can ALSO access the power of the Kamen Riders that come after him! As seen in the magazine scans that were shown, he will transform into Wizard, Ghost, and Build, which surely means that he can do the same for all the other Phase 2 or "Neo-Heisei" Riders as well. Which leads to this next part…**

 **I thought over quite some time after seeing this and going over in my head. And in the end...well as you can see in the title of this page that is right the Rider of the League story is going to be going on Hiatus. NOT CANCELLED! But Hiatus.**

 **So one of the new things we see is the fact that Tsukasa has got himself a new Decadriver and, well in all honesty I just want to see the upcoming episodes of Zi-O with him in it to see if there's any new "changes" I will need to make to this story. Luckily I'm only 2 chapters into this story so far (and I have begun work on the third chapter) but with these new "updates" for Decade, I just want to see what these changes are to see if there are any things I will need to change for this story before I get further along into it. (ie: Like how he got his new Decadriver if they happen to mention it) I hope you can understand the reasoning behind this, do not worry once I've seen what these new things are I will get back to work on this story, and even do some rewrites for the earlier chapters if need be.**

 **Again, this is not a cancellation notice, but a hiatus notice, meaning this story is going to be on hold for a while until I feel like I am ready to come back to the story with the "newly updated" Decade and his Rider Powers. Chapter 3 will continue with this new Decade, and I will need some time to rewrite the first 2 chapters to accompany these changes (again if need be). So just please hold out until then…**

 **At this point you're probably shouting "ONORE WARRIOR!" aren't you?**


End file.
